Christmas Story Sequel - Behind the Scenes (spoof)
by jimeligino58
Summary: Wondered what went into the process of making a Christmas Story? Witness the magic created from the cyborgs - the joy, sorrow and everything else in between! Rated T for Davina and Crystal's swearing and Charlotte... being Charlotte. Based on Black Butler's "The Making of Kuroshitsuji II". Includes characters from various anime and games. (will stay until Bathduck updates)
1. System Requirements and Legal Stuff

**System Requirements for Reading This Spoof**

 **Operating System:**

 **Minimum:** Any working computer  
 **Preferred:** Windows 9,010

 **Languages:**

 **Minimum:** English  
 **Preferred:** Sixteen languages, including [at least] one fictional and [at least] one dead languages _(the Jim Standard)_

 _ **Languages Jim speaks:**_ English, French (Quebecois, Swiss and French), Italian, Japanese, Spanish (Latin American and Castilian), German, Dutch, Flemish, Afrikaans, Russian, Swedish, Tadakatsu _(whirring and hissing noises)_ , and Wingdings.

 **Eyes:**

 **Minimum:** one  
 **Preferred:** two eyes that make all words extremely interesting even when they're not _(the Sans Clause)_

 **Sense of Humor:**

 **Minimum:** Functional _(willing to suspend belief)  
_ **Preferred:** Ability to laugh at anything, no matter how stupid it is _(the Nacht Paragraph)_

 **Species:**

 **Minimum:** Alive, any species  
 **Preferred:** Undead (so that you can't die from laughing again) _(The Papyrus Proviso)_

 **Internet:**

 **Minimum:** Must be able to access this story [and set aside its quality]  
 **Preferred:** Ability to access all good stories ever written _(the Mary Rule)_

 **Alignment:**

 **Minimum:** Any  
 **Prefered:** All _(the Jamiebel Regulation)_

 **Arms:**

 **Minimum:** one (none, if you can manage it)  
 **Preferred:** two - that aren't cut off _(the no-Nui Norm)_

 _[Bernan slices off Nui's arms.]_

" _ **MY AAAAAARMS! OH, MY GOD, OH, MY GOD, OH, MY GOD, OH, MY GOD, OH, MY GOD, OH, MY GOD - MY AAAAAAAAAAARMS! Do you have any idea how valuable they are?! I'm the grand **_**couturier** _ **!"**_ –Nui

"I don't care. _That's_ what you get for threatening to kill my cousins _**and**_ my girlfriend. Do that again, and it'll be _your head_." –Bernan

 _ **A/N: All links given will have spaces. Delete the spaces and the links shall work.** **Also, all characters outside of filming will be somewhat out-of-character; this is to reflect the fact that these guys are actors and actresses; in a way, we imagine them as somewhat nice, if not friendly.**_

 **[...]**

 _ **All characters are property of their respective canons and companies:  
**_ **Masamune Date,** **Kojuro Katakura, Yukimura Sanada, Sasuke Sarutobi, Shingen Takeda, Kenshin Uesugi, Kasuga, Mitsunari Ishida, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Motochika Chosokabe, Kanbei Kuroda, Tadakatsu Honda, Ujimasa Hojo, Kotaro Fuuma, Hisahide Matsunaga, Nobunaga Oda and Tadatsugu Sakai/Revolution** _ **are all properties of Sengoku Basara, Production I. G. and Capcom.**_

 **Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan** _ **are properties of RWBY and Rooster Teeth.**_

 **Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, Homura Akemi and Nagisa Momoe** _ **are properties of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Aniplex.**_

 **Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, Uzume Tennouboshi, 5pb.** **and Arfoire** _ **are properties of Hyperdimension Neptunia, Idea Factory and its subsidiaries, David Productions, and Compile Heart.**_

 **Apollo, Sirius de Alisia, Silvia de Alisia and Yunoha Thrul** _ **are properties of the Aquarion Series and Satelight.**_

 **Cirno** _ **is property of the Touhou Project.**_

 **The Tachikoma** _ **are property of Ghost in the Shell and Production I. G.**_

 **Kotetsu T. Kaburagi** _ **is property of Tiger and Bunny and Sunrise Studios.**_

 **Jotaro Kujo** **,** **Joseph Joestar, Jonathan Joestar and Dio Brando/DIO** _ **are property of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Shonen JUMP and David Productions.**_

 **Kenshiro** _ **is property of Fist of the North Star**_ _ **, Shonen JUMP**_ _ **, Toei Animation and subsidiaries.**_ **(If you don't know this man,** _ **omae wa mou shindeiru**_ _ **.**_ **)**

 **Adam Blade and Eve Neuschwanstein** _ **are properties of Needless and Madhouse Studios.**_

 **Ryuko Matoi, Mako Mankanshoku, Satsuki Kiriyuin, Nonon Jakuzure and [the armless] Nui Harime** _ **are properties of Kill la Kill and Aniplex.**_

 **The** **Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, Investigation Team and Phantom Thieves of Hearts** _ **are all properties of the Persona Series and Atlus.**_

 **Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne** _ **are properties of Undertale.**_

 **Harry Ord _is property of Turn-A Gundam and the Gundam Series._ ****(** **UNIVEEERSE!** **)**

 **The Twelfth Doctor, the Daleks and the Cybermen _are property of Doctor Who and the BBC._ ****(Pudding brains.)**

 **Chris Jericho _is property of World Wrestling Entertainment and New Japan Pro Wrestling._** **(It's the Property of Jericho… copyright it in, maaaaaaaaaan!)**

 **Seth Rollins, The Hardy Boyz, WOKEN Matt Hardy, Charlotte and Ric Flair, Becky Lynch and Finn Bálor _are properties of World Wrestling Entertainment._** **(Or, as WOKEN Matt calls it, the plane known as _WWE...!_ ****Woooooo!)**

 ** _All Original Characters are properties of their respective authors:_  
** **Viggo Ogier,** **Davina Angkahan-Valerio,** **Bernan Angkahan,** **Frédéric Loeb,** **Jim Eligino, Jamiebel Angkahan, Luc Perrault, Ivy Martinez and Charlotte Haywood _are properties of topgearbrzgt86 on the Cyborg Cental Forums._**

 **Enzo Cassano,** **Santa Cassano, Nicia Cassano, Nacht Kromell, Lyric and Mary _are properties of Bathduck monster on the CC forums and this website._**

 **Alpha Lautani and Crystal Evans _are properties of Boomer Gonzales on the CC Forums and this website._**

 **Marisa Alboreto and Elio Alboreto _are properties of Professor Voodoo_** ** _on the CC Forums and this website._**

 **Savyna Ferguson and Iain Ferguson (genderbent or not) _are properties of Triela on the CC Forums._**

 **Marzia Moretti and Marcello Moretti _are properties of M240B on the CC Forums._**

 **[...]**

 **Lastly, _this fic is not to be taken seriously._ This is merely fun on the part of the authors.**

 **This idea is based off of the Black Butler OVA, "The Making of Kuroshitsuji II." All credit goes to them and their writers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and...**

 _ **LET'S PARTY! YEAH-HA!**_


	2. Opening

**[** **Opening Theme: "UTAGE" by T. M. Revolution (Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage)** **]**

 **Saki narabunde ikuhyaku no hana  
** **Inochi kakeru kono yo wa yume  
** **Entakenawa ni tada uruwashiku  
** **Toki wa ito wo karamase**

 _The opening starts with a dragon float opening its mouth, emitting dry ice, to reveal_ _ **Davina Angkahan-Valerio**_ _, in a cool cross-armed pose._

 _Cut to_ _ **Keiji Maeda, Madoka Kaname**_ _and_ _ **Jamiebel Angkahan**_ _twirling their nodachi and bows, respectively, before we zoom to_ _ **Magoichi Saika, Bayonetta**_ _and_ _ **Crystal Evans**_ _on a rotating platform, before they raise their pistols and fire a shot, cueing the confetti cannons._

 _Zoom out to see the soldiers dancing around the Dragon/Sun float, presumably representing the Eastern Army of the Battle of Sekigahara._

 _Cut to a tiger float opening its mouth, exuding flames outward, to reveal_ _ **Jim Eligino**_ _, posing with his_ jumonji _(cross spears)_ _thrusted outwards, like a phoenix's wings._

 _Cut to_ _ **Mitsunari Ishida**_ _'s green eyes, narrowing slightly - and zoom out to see him standing alongside_ _ **Noire**_ _'s Hard Drive Divinity form,_ _ **Black Heart**_ _, on of a white crescent moon, part of the Tiger/Moon float - representative of the Western Army of said battle. Cut to the full float soon after._

 _More dancing soldiers, until we see_ _ **Ieyasu Tokugawa**_ _and_ _ **Neptune**_ _'s HDD form,_ _ **Purple Heart**_ _, in battle stances. Cut to Ieyasu's eyes - the brown eyes show his courage and faith in bonds._

 _Cut to_ _ **Kenshiro**_ _, also in a battle-ready stance, akin to karate - behind him is_ _ **Uzume Tennouboshi**_ _, raising her black-and-orange megaphone to the skies, almost like she pierces the heavens._

 _Cut to_ _ **Shingen Takeda**_ _, merely sitting upright on a chair, arms crossed, then pan over to_ _ **Kanbei Kuroda**_ _, spinning his iron ball around._

 **Kikkyo o yomitorenai dare kometa akai sora ga  
** **Mukae iza henkaku! To fuunkyuu wo tsugeteku  
** **Ima sugu teni iretai mono wa  
** **Chokusenjou ni wa nakute ni wa nakute  
** **Mada mada, to hoshigaru daremo ga  
** **Kyuukyoku no kemonomichi  
** **Zehi mo naku waku wo koe**

 _Zoom out to the two floats moving toward each other, the dragon float raising its head. Cut to the tiger float's head, with_ _ **Yukimura Sanada**_ _and Jim in the same pose the latter was in earlier._

 _Over on the dragon's head,_ _ **Masamune Date**_ _, all_ six _of his katanas unleashed, and Davina look down on the Kai pair, who look up on the Oshuu pair. Masamune and Davina leap down over to their rivals, who manage to counter and knock them back onto a platform._

 _We then pan over to_ _ **Kojuro Katakura**_ _and_ _ **Marzia Moretti**_ _(the latter of whom is not appearing in the full fic, sorry!) charging forth at_ _ **Sasuke Sarutobi**_ _and_ _ **Santa Cassano**_ _, both ready for battle. Kojuro swings his blade a few times, with Sasuke dodging as a ninja would; meanwhile, Marzia swings her hammer at Santa, with the dark-skinned girl parrying with each swing._

 _Mitsunari then leaps down from his moon - Santa and Sasuke quickly move out of the way - to strike down Marzia, but_ _ **Bernan Angkahan**_ _is there to quickly parry his strike!_

 _Cut to_ _ **Cirno**_ _, dancing and flying around, and using her Perfect Freeze to freeze the incoming enemies all the while._

 _Cut to_ _ **Ryuko Matoi**_ _and_ _ **Nepgear**_ _, battling away some of the soldiers - Nepgear trips backwards and catches one of the_ jumonji _of_ _ **Frédéric Loeb**_ _, who smirks. Nepgear looks frightened by this predicament - she may have awoken the tiger in the Frenchman!_

 **Saki narabunde ikuhyaku no hana  
** **Ikiru kagiri inochi wa kachi  
** **Omoi no take hikari no gotoshi  
** **Chikara makase yukikau**

 _Cut to_ _ **Vert**_ _'s HDD form,_ _ **Green Heart**_ _, sparring with Ieyasu, the latter of which is standing on top of his trusty Hondam_ , _ **Tadakatsu Honda**_ _. The two go blow-for-blow (in rhythm to the beats of the song, no less!), parrying each other's attacks from each direction._

 _Meanwhile,_ _ **Yoshitsugu Otani**_ _launches a number of spheres downward, before_ _ **Kotaro Fuuma**_ _and_ _ **Blake Belladonna**_ _throw a pair of Demon Wind Shuriken at the spheres, which are set off as fireworks!_

 _Cut to_ _ **Tsuruhime**_ _, admiring the sight, as well as_ _ **Motochika Chosokabe**_ _,_ _ **Motonari Mori**_ _,_ _ **Marisa Alboreto**_ _,_ _ **Iain Ferguson**_ _and_ _ **Savyna Ferguson.**_ _Just as well, more have arrived to witness said fireworks -_ _ **Ruby Rose**_ _,_ _ **Sayaka Miki**_ _,_ _ **Uni**_ _,_ _ **Alpha Lautani**_ _,_ _ **Enzo Cassano**_ _,_ _ **Nicia Cassano**_ _and_ _ **Kyoko Sakura**_ _in one shot..._

 _...followed by_ _ **Kotetsu Kaburagi**_ _,_ _ **Yang Xiao Long**_ _,_ _ **Weiss Schnee**_ _,_ _ **Blanc**_ _,_ _ **Rom**_ _and_ _ **Ram**_ _,_ _ **Charlotte Haywood**_ _,_ _ **Nacht Kromell**_ _,_ _the_ _ **Twelfth Doctor**_ _,_ _ **Mako Mankanshoku**_ _,_ _ **Mary**_ _and Davina in another._

 _Suddenly, ominous dark fog start to engulf the fireworks being set off. Mary, Davina and the latter's handler,_ _ **Viggo Ogier**_ _, quickly inspect the source: emerging from said fog is a volcano-like float, with flames behind it - a usual sign of villainy._

 _We zoom in on who is behind the fog - cut to the Five-Bad Band of_ _ **Roman Torchwick**_ _,_ _ **Arfoire**_ _,_ _ **Hades**_ _,_ _ **Nobunaga Oda**_ _and_ _ **DIO**_ _. Behind them, a large triangular-prism tower quickly rises up to the skies, and stops when it reaches the top of the flames._

 **Saki narabunde  
** **Mai ukarete  
** " **UTAGE - HANA - SAKE" to…!**

 _Standing on the top platform is none other than Davina's phazon-created clone - aptly named_ _ **Phazon Davina**_ _\- standing next to the infamous Villain of the Sengoku Period:_ _ **Hisahide Matsunaga**_ _._

 _Various pairs are in battle-ready stances: Kojuro/Sasuke and Frédéric/Viggo in one shot, Santa/Nicia/Bernan and Charlotte/Nacht in another, and Masamune/Yukimura and Mary/Davina in a third._

 _Matsunaga and Phazon Davina raise their respective swords to their sides_ (Matsunaga to the left, Phazon Davina to the right) _, with one arm each ready to exploderize the group below._

 _Instead, when they snap their fingers, the fog clears and the largest fireworks display goes off: four skyward fountains, as well as numerous sprinklers and plenty of the regular!_

 _The logo then appears:_

 _ **Gunslinger Girl Presents:  
**_ **How the SWA Cyborgs Saved Christmas III:  
** **Multiverse Protection Agency  
** _ **Behind the Scenes**_

 **[...]**

 _If you were wondering what cosplay the characters were wearing:_

 **Enzo:** Munsu (Shin Angyo Onshi)

 **Nicia:** Black*Gold Saw (Black*Rock Shooter)

 **Marisa:** Mia (Golden Sun)

 **Santa:** Youmu Konpaku (Touhou)

 **Marzia:** Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **Frédéric:** Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Musou)

 **Jim:** Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku BASARA)

 **Jamiebel:** Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)

 **Crystal:** Magoichi Saika (Sengoku BASARA)

 **Mary:** Margaret (Persona 4)

 **Viggo:** Masamune Date (Sengoku BASARA)

 **Davina:** Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **Bernan:** Kojuro Katakura (Sengoku BASARA)

 **Alpha:** Mitsunari Ishida (Sengoku BASARA)

 **Iain:** Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)

 **Savyna:** Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)

 **Charlotte:** Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia)

 **Nacht:** Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)


	3. Reactions to the first Christmas Story

_**The year of 2016 saw the release of the now-legendary Gunslinger Girl Christmas Story - the movie that whipped audiences into a frenzy.**_

 _ **The GsG Christmas Story was an unqualified success; its dazzling characters, stylish action and visuals and laugh-out-loud plot, combined with its over-the-top attitude as well as its Madoka Magica crossover enchanted fans worldwide; its universal appeal resulted in a global - and in some cases, multiversal - phenomenon.**_

 **Japan** _\- there are billboards and commercials with Jim and Jamiebel all over them, advertising different products. Some of the women are wearing clothes fashioned off of Jamiebel's Blanc cosplay._

 _ **Result:**_ _Very, very popular._

 **USA** \- _They made a more action-oriented version, and took away the special effects, making a variation of said movie. Jim often appears on talk shows, speaking his mind on politics and certain celebrities, often playing to the benefit of the crowd; Jamiebel appears on anime panels with Santa, much to the delight of the hundreds of cosplayers at the panels._

 _ **Result:**_ _Extremely popular._

 **France/Italy** \- _Saved from an invincible villain and spawned stories with complicated rules about how things work and victories involving finding ways to exploit holes in rules. Enzo and Frédéric are regarded as heroes; everyone has their own commercial/product placement. Fashion items designed off of the cosplays, and even full-blown cosplays have gone up. SWA recognition has also gone up._

 _ **Result:** N_ _igh cult-following levels of popular._

 **Scandinavia** \- _Debates start over having characters who pursue goals that seem (or are) opposed to their personality, citing Nicia as focus character with saving people despite only caring about Santa, and being involved with magic/etc., despite being very reality-focused. A genre of book starts appearing where things can be interpreted as being caused by magic or mundane means._

 _Meanwhile, Santa, Jim and Jamiebel make celebrity appearances in supermarkets and shows; including a few appearances from Jim as a contestant on Sweden's version of the popular panel show, "QI," called "Intresseklubben" (The Interesting Club). To this day, of his five appearances, Jim has two wins, two second-place finishes and one last-place finish._

 **Benelux** \- _Charlotte is hailed as a celebrity in Holland and Belgium, while in Luxembourg, she is more of a guest speaker and radio guest. She often talks about her origins of her lesbian tastes, her relationship with Nacht and as a guest penalty/free-kick taker in some Eredivsie halftime events._

 **Germany** \- _Nacht, alongside Charlotte, are often hailed as the beacon of LGBTQ+ issues; the popularity in studying the holiday Hexennacht has risen. More fashion designs have been based off of Nacht's nun outfit have also risen - but the sales for Blue Nun wine have yet to improve._

 _ **Result:**_ _In all three sections of North Europe listed, C1 and CvW are incredibly popular._

 **Gamindustri** \- _The land of Lowee got more publicity, thanks to Jamiebel's cosplay of Blanc; many have commented that Jamiebel sounded akin to their Console Patron Unit, and was invited by Blanc herself. Jamiebel was asked to perform a demonstration of how well she could handle herself as White Heart. Needless to say, Neptune will be eager to get Charlotte in for a Planeptune guest appearance._

 _ **Result:**_ _very, very popular._

 **Morioh** \- _The local Kameyu Supermarket held a huge promotional sale, with Jim and Santa being at the spearhead of the promotions. They each chose ten of their favorite food items that would be discounted, and that every 2,000 yen spent on said items would earn double the number of Kameyu stickers given. They also did video and DVD signings._

 _ **Result:**_ _Very popular._

 **Uranus** \- _The Uranus Kingdom's Tempest domain had many fans after its 19th lord, Drossel Juno Vierzehntes Heizregister Fürstin von Flügel, witnessed the movie and decided it was a prime piece of study material for learning about humans. Unfortunately human-robot relations there have yet to improve._

 _Jamiebel was offered to visit the Uranus Kingdom, which she gladly accepted. She met Lady Drossel (by dressing as one of her invisible maids)… however, despite Drossel being a fan of said movie, and despite Jamiebel's best talks, said relations have still yet to improve._

 _ **Result:**_ _incredibly popular - but no peace achieved._

 **Death City** \- _The movie was highly viewed by teams of weapons and technicians who continued to debate the points of the combat for a long time after screenings ended. Enzo and Frédéric took a trip there to make rounds giving lectures and holding debates about the different tactics for fighting more powerful opponents and coordinating between allies with different abilities._

 _ **Result:**_ _Popular._

 **[At the Emmys...]**

 _(Santa and Jim walk up to the podium to collect their trophies.)_

 **Santa:** A speech? Um, thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. Is that enough?

 _*Audience chuckles*_

 **Jim:** You know, I never figured this pokey group of Europeans and Americans would ever win something like an Emmy. It goes to show that you _can_ be funny while being inoffensive and uncontrived - take that, Jeremy Clarkson and Andy Wilman of that Amazon sell-out Top Gear knock-off, 'The Grand Failure!'

This is a huge shock, and thank you guys for voting us Animated Feature of the Year - I honestly don't feel like we deserve it; this is your guys' award, and you made this happen!

 **Santa:** _*Looks up at the skyscraper-sized award*_ How are we going to get this back to the agency?

 _*Audience chuckles*_

 **Jim:** _*also looks up*_ Aw, hell, you're right… Um, does anybody want to help us get this back to Italy? Even with our strength, we can't carry this back to the agency!

 _*Audience laughter*_

 **Santa:** How did they get this inside the building?

 **Jim:** How should I know? They're the ones who made the thing. *to audience * Anyway, thank you very much, and see you in 2017!

 _*Applause*_


	4. What Next? Planning for the Sequel(s)

**December 31, 2016: Planning for the Sequel**

 **Jim:** After we finished the C1 movie, I certainly didn't think we could go any bigger than that. I thought we reached our ceiling, and we'd already hit a new high for us, in terms of popularity. Only way to beat that would be to jump the shark.

 **Nicia:** Maybe _you_ need to jump a shark to become more popular, but Santa and I don't.

 **Santa:** But jumping a shark would cause a loss in popularity...see the TV Tropes page for "Jumping the Shark."

 **Jamiebel:** Well, he meant it figuratively, Nicia. What he means is that we have to go even more over-the-top and even more comedic, but with that tinge of drama in the Walpurgis spinoff - and that's the thing: we would be risking our popularity with our move. That's when we got the call from the writers in London, so we headed over there.

 **Santa:** And then our writers went crazy and made the story 99,822 chapters long.

 **Jim:** If you wanna go fourth-wall-breaking with that, then yes - what happened was that they handed us copies of the script; if we couldn't come to a majority decision, then they'd can the project and end it as is.

 **Jamiebel:** The writers were very serious about this.

 **Nicia:** More like completely insane for spending so much time on it.

 **Jamiebel:** To be fair, I was definitely nervous… nobody knew what they would come up with, or if it would be any good at all. Jim also had his worries; he thought that we'd get the same recycled material and he would have turned them down.

 **Santa:** Anyway, they somehow worked it out and we got to do all this.

 **Jamiebel:** In the end, we thought that they sufficiently jumped the shark - left some ideas to chance for a possible C2 and we, _unanimously_ , much to my surprise, agreed to film C3. That's all there was to it.

 _ **And so, the main characters of the old stories were onboard; however, the cast was far from complete. There were still some others to be summoned - the gifted supporting mains to which the first story could not be possible without.**_

[...]

 **Frédéric:** Finally… finally… the country is finally _**MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!**_

 **Enzo:** _(jogs over to Frédéric)_ Frédéric! Well done! (laughs in victory)

 **Frédéric:** We did it! We're finally famous!

 **Enzo:** Frédéric! Well done! We've been wallowing about in obscurities, over and over!

 **Frédéric:** Yet we were dreaming of this day - now I can look back on those dark days and smile!

 **Enzo:** My friend!

 **Frédéric:** Buddy!

 _(the two share a hug… reel back to reveal that they are voice acting)_

 **Director:** Okay, you two, that was wonderful!

 **Frédéric:** Voicing Kanbei in _Sengoku BASARA 5_ … man, Kanbei has some _**awful**_ luck - more than I expected. This is a very welcome relief for his character! _(chuckles)_

 **Enzo:** And it's rubbing off on me! I have to voice _Ujimasa Hojo!_

 **Frédéric:** Still, you do have a fine voice for the old man - I'm real salty though that Viggo and Iain got Shingen and Keiji, respectively… I could have made a pretty cool Nobuyuki. It's gone to Alpha, though.

 **Enzo:** On the plus side, I got to do Keiji's monkey too. _(grins)_

 **Frédéric:** Yumekichi is a cute character, indeed. Mari voicing Benmaru, Crystal as Bontenmaru… those two really settled into their roles!

 **Enzo:** But I'm still the best! _*Ahahahaha!*_

 **Frédéric:** And _that_ laugh, ladies and gentlemen, is why Enzo is Ujimasa Hojo. He laughs like an old man!

 **Enzo:** I do not!

 **[confessional with Enzo and Frédéric]**

 **Frédéric:** When we first found out that there was a sequel coming to the first story, I asked Enzo, "This is gonna be a trilogy, isn't it?" _(laughs)_ All our ridiculous antics, and it's gonna be in three movies.

 **Enzo:** That's a bit questionable at this point - they're taking forever to get the second one released.

 **Frédéric:** The earlier versions were kinda simple - I thought we would get it finished in time for Thanksgiving. Still, working with Enzo here is always a treat, no matter where it is.

 **Enzo:** Of course, I'm the best! Too bad I can't help write the story - even i'm not that good.

 **Frédéric:** If you did, you'd make it even longer.

 **Enzo:** Would not!

 **[confessional with Alpha, Marisa and Crystal]**

 **Marisa:** Oh yeah, they had me swimming all over the place doing stuff for that. I participate in a bunch of different worlds in C3.

 **Alpha:** Marisa and I were a couple of the old guard, so it's no surprise they wanted us back. With this and my SenBasa 5 voice acting duties as Mitsunari, Nobuyuki and Matsunaga, I certainly have a full plate on my hands. I _would_ have landed Fuuma's role, but he's silent.

 **Crystal:** I don't get the whole hype around this sequel for the Christmas Story. I wasn't around when the Pikey and Duracell were filming that. _(crosses her arms)_ Besides, I'm only in it for the brass; I'm actually surprised something that the Pikey starred in got recognized.

 **Marisa:** It had Santa Claus in it - people love him for some reason.

 **Alpha:** And besides, it's not like anything _you_ did from before had anything of worth, Crystal.

 **Crystal:** Oi!

 **[confessional with Nacht and Charlotte]**

 **Charlotte:** I can't believe they managed to decide to make a bigger sequel… and include myself and Nacht as mains - I was in total disbelief!

 **Nacht:** For several hours while going from minor character to major protagonist sunk in.

 **Charlotte:** But the actual _impact_ of it all was something the two of us couldn't quite fathom… and I think, after a week post-Walpurgis filming, Nacht and I became a legit lesbian couple. She's such a sweetheart, both on the silver screen and in real life.

 **Nacht:** I've managed to come a long way from being an appropriated villain from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ to original character, thanks to participating in that story - and after the second Christmas story, I don't know what will happen.

 **Charlotte:** _(nods)_ Agreed. I also came a long way from being a minor non-existent side character to legitimate character having two of the best girlfriends I could ask for - Jamiebel and Nacht. _(kisses Nacht)_ I hope you and I will get married in the near future.

 **Nacht:** You'll have to ask topgear about that - he's the one driving most of this.

 _ **With new storylines bring new characters. We take a look into the new main's fratello and a new fratello expected to inject even more life into the story.**_

 **Viggo:** I'll be honest, I was rather surprised to be included as a part of this project. Firstly and foremost, I've only been mentioned in the Roundabout Life flashbacks as Frédéric's best friend, and haven't been inducted into the SWA _yet *wink wink, nudge nudge*_. But since my writer seemed insistent on getting some use for me before my story with Davina and Bernan will come out, I couldn't help but oblige. It does mean I will get a little bit of practice… and have some fun while I'm at it!

 **Bernan:** I think this marks the first time that we Angkahans - me, Jamiebel and Davina - have actually been together in a work of fiction, right?

It has? Okay.

I know the focus has been on Davina for my writer, but even he knows that I have my character development roles, too. It's my first time actually being written, although my writer has a bright idea of how to write me. Look forward to my debut appearance in a work of fiction, everyone!

 **Iain:** I have to thank those sweethearts, known as my creators - one of them being Triela, on the CC forums - for giving life to me as a character. I know Savyna and I probably will never have a true, serious fic to call our own, but honestly? I prefer _this_ being my home fic and being a character used for fun. It allows me to go absolutely anywhere and do anything.

Plus, let's be honest here, with how fabulous, flamboyant and flashy I am, I'd rather play a part as one of the fun guys, rather than dip into the serious stuff.

 **Savyna:** It's been about… ten years! Ten years since I was first created by Marissa, and I finally get used as a true character! I probably should be older at this point, but my creator let me stay the same age, because of probably this very reason! I'm so happy to be finally put into a work of fiction - or two in my case, and that I get to make new friends, chief among which would be Santa Cassano and Marisa Alboreto. Though I also get a cool big sis in Davina - so awesome!

 _ **And, of course, a new storyline wouldn't be complete without a new main character and someone to assist her along the way. The cast, a mix of new and old will be led by this lady, and will be assisted by someone new altogether.**_

 **Davina:** Yes, well, I jokingly mentioned this in the Walpurgis prologue… I actually never expected this to happen to me so soon! I was in C1, where I played the straight-woman in everyone else's antics, as was my costume. I got put on a bus in C2, but _this_ time, in C3, I start off going to someplace called the Velvet Room, as a shout-out to the Persona series, of which I am a fan of. It isn't until shortly later that I meet this lovely woman to the left of me.

 **Mary:** My name is Mary. I have been cast as Igor's assistant in the Velvet Room for this project, and have high expectations for how this story turns out.


	5. The Filming Begins and the Dramas Behind

**January 5, 2017: Filming Begins**

 _ **With all the actors gathered, the filming begins.**_

 **Assistant:** Well, we're starting - is everyone ready?

 **Director:** First on set, we need the actors playing Jim Eligino, Santa Cassano and Davina J. Valerio. We're starting with your scenes, ladies and gentleman - let's go!

 _Santa, Jim and Davina enter the set, to applause from the crew members._

 **Crew Member 1:** Hey, welcome back, Santa, Jim! Welcome, Davina!

 **Crew Member 2:** Good to see you all!

 **Davina:** _[somewhat nervous, waving]_ Hello, everyone! Good morning!

 **Santa:** Yo! I'm back!

 _[Strange looks]_

 **Santa:** What? I have to get my out of character moments somewhere, right?

 _Mutters of approval - "Yeah, that's true!", "She has a point!", etc. - and applause resumes. Jim smiles, waves and then motions for the applause to stop._

 **Jim:** Wonderful job with the first Christmas Story, guys. This year, bigger cast, bigger plot; we're raising the bar - alright?

 _[applause]_

 **Santa:** And Nicia is getting ready to toss Jim over it.

 **Davina:** Goodness, Jim knows how to control the crowd, doesn't he, Santa?

 **Santa:** I hope not, we're supposed to be protecting these people, not mind controlling them.

 **Davina:** I should have worded that better.

[...]

 _ **[Peaceful - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (Nightwalk)]**_

After what seemed like a long while, Davina wiped her forehead of sweat (making a bed - well, by Davina's rather rigid standards - is hard work), before catching sight of her compatriots, Jim Eligino and Santa Cassano.

"Morning, Deej," Jim waved at her. "How's it going?"

"Eh… could've been better. Woke up the wrong way today, and ended up hitting earth." She waved at Santa. "Morning, Miss Cassano."

"Good morning. I hope you didn't hurt the earth too badly."

Davina smirked. "Do you see any blood on me?"

"Of course not, just a ton of dirt."

"Do you see any sort of broken limbs on me?"

"Of course not, the earth doesn't have limbs."

"Then I'm fine." She ruffled Santa's hair, before walking with the duo on the way to the showers. "Don't worry about me on the physical front - I'm gonna be fine about 90% of the time."

"And the other 10%?" Jim asked.

"Then I'll need a medic."

"We can get Nicia to do it." Santa volunteered her.

"Knowing Nicia, she'd most likely leave Davina there," Jim objected. "You'd need to get someone like Alpha or one of the first-gens to do it."

"Besides, whatever Nicia touches - apart from Santa - becomes dross," Davina added. "I would trust Nicia, but as a last resort, but I know she and Santa are very close."

"She's not _that_ bad. She's just… a bit anti-people." Santa defended Nicia.

"Then she's as bad as I thought she was - but I said I'd trust her. I wouldn't put her at the top of my 'to trust' list, though…"

"That's Davina for you, Santa… blunt to a fault," Jim concluded.

"Just like Nicia." Santa said.

"Fair, I'll give you that…"

 **Director:** Cut!

 **Jim:** Woo! That felt like a good scene… though I wanna try it again, and try some new stuff. How about it?

 **Director:** Santa, Davina, are you guys on board with that plan?

 **Davina:** I can only become a better actress via practice… I'm in.

 **Santa:** Of course.

 **[...]**

"Davina, if you plan on truly mastering your new CPU powers…"

 _ **[Launch - Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation OST, Vol. 1]**_

Charlotte cupped what seemed to be a glowing blue crystal with a power symbol on it. Holding it to her chest, a white column of light appeared for a few seconds.

Soon, what was once a young Jamiebel doppelganger was replaced with the appearance a twin-braided purple-haired woman with bright blue eyes containing the same power symbol. She was sporting a black-and-grey cyber-themed leotard with dashes of purple. In her hands was a long, black katana with purple detailing.

"...then you'll have to try and beat someone who has those same powers!" Her voice changed as well - what had become a cheerful and bright tone became a tone of seriousness and combat.

Davina smirked before the CPU-Charlotte. "A baptism by fire, eh? If that's the way you wanna play…" She also held the same blue crystal in her hand, before bringing it up to her chest, becoming her CPU form as well - white hair, turquoise eyes and a different-style black-and-grey leotard. "...then I'm all for it!" Holding her claymore in both her hands, Davina readied herself for battle.

Charlotte, in one bound, charged for Davina, slashing away with quick, fluid movements and small rotations. Davina, meanwhile, could do nothing but try and read her attacks and block them as they came.

"Parrying won't help you much," Charlotte commented, pausing her attacks and taking up a kendo stance. "At some point, that defense of yours will break, leaving you vulnerable."

"What do you think I've been doing for the past few minutes?" Davina chuckled.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You've been holding back on me? Not very lady-like of you."

"Since when did I need to conform to _anyone's_ mold?"

With a grin, Charlotte charged away at Davina, while the latter did the same. The blades clashed with a loud _clang!_ in complete synchronization, repeating several times over the course of the battle.

One final clash of claymore and katana pushed both CPUs back with great force.

 _ **[Sword Attack - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (World)]**_

"That's it…" Charlotte muttered to herself. "I'm through playing around - time to get serious!"

"Charlotte's gonna be going for something big. Gotta beat her to it…" Davina thought internally.

Gripping their blades, the pair charged again at each other, this time, in different stances, and now - something that hasn't happened yet - shouting their attacks.

 _ **"Cross Combination!"**_  
 _ **"Lacy Dance!"**_

Both blades clashed repeatedly during this exchange of special attacks - even to the extent of being airborne, before both users were pushed back again. Charlotte was the first to recover and charged again at Davina.

 _ **"Critical Edge!"**_

Charlotte slashed away at Davina once, sending her into the air. Leaping after, Charlotte was about to land the final blow, before she caught a glimpse of Davina's visage.

A smirk. This was exactly what Davina was waiting for.

With a quick flip, she avoided Charlotte's second slash, sending her off-balance. Taking advantage of this lapse of concentration, Davina focused her energy into her claymore, before slashing downwards at Charlotte.

 _ **"Fall Slash!"**_

 _"Crap! I forgot about this move!"_ Charlotte panicked to herself.

The ensuing impact sent Charlotte crashing to the ground, leaving her shocked at how quickly someone could recover that quickly.

 _The background fades to reveal a green screen. After the cut, Davina is lowered to the ground; she is wearing a harness with action wires. Davina is beaming slightly, though some discomfort is shown. She speaks in her normal voice, in comparison to her Black Heart voice, the latter of which is some several octaves lower; the same case with Charlotte._

 **Davina:** It's a clever lifting device… though it chafes a little.

 **Charlotte:** Nice work out there, Davina! Love your acrobatics with that one stunt!

 **Davina:** _[smiles nervously, folds hands behind her back]_ Thanks… I practiced beforehand. Though, I have to say, doing the Black Heart voice really kills my vocal chords.

 **Charlotte:** I know what you mean - took me a while to get used to the Purple Heart voice. _[Purple Heart voice]_ Seductive? Yes. Addictive? Very much, yes. Difficult? That's a big yes. _[normal voice]_ You see?

 _[Davina chuckles.]_

 **[...]**

 **Camera man:** Rolling…!

 **Assistant:** And action!

 _ **[Masamune Date's Theme -**_ **YOFFY** _ **\- Sengoku BASARA 10th Anniversary Bushou Theme Vocal Album]**_

"Save me, save me! I've been captured!" Santa called for support.

"Nicia, Jamiebel, you go after the cyborg Santa; Al, Viggo, Enzo, Frédéric, go for the real St. Nick, rest of us, stand your ground and cover these guys!" Davina ordered quickly, pulling out her short sword.

Jamiebel looked over at Nicia, as they were running towards Santa. "Feels like old times… you save Santa. I'll get beat up for you two."

"We've never had a situation like that." Nicia deadpanned.

"Just save Santa. I'm sure you'd want to save her _a lot_ more than I do - and that's a lot." Jamiebel turned around and fired a few Twinkle Arrows at some of the approaching ghouls.

"Well, _duh_."

"Please hurry, I don't want to get cooties!" Santa yelled some more.

Meanwhile, Alpha and Viggo were clearing a path for both Enzo and Frédéric, who had their own issues to deal with.

"Feels like last year, doesn't it?" Frédéric chuckled, thrusting down a couple more ghouls.

"Yeah, except this year my fratello's costumes are all better and everyone else's are worse." Enzo agreed.

"I highly object to the other point, but yeah." Frédéric attacked one of the ghouls heading Enzo's way and gave him a quick wave. "Missed a spot."

"Not a problem." Enzo used an explosive round.

Frédéric whistled. "Nice guns. Not as nice as my spears, though." He put down a few more ghouls. "My spears never fail me… much."

"Nobody needs to know about your exploits - this is supposed to be a child-friendly story _(mostly)_."

"My _cross_ spears," Frédéric deadpanned.

 **Meanwhile, Davina and co. were...**

"Mari, any ideas for a combination move?" Jim asked.

"Me, Elio, scuba gear, and the ocean." She responded.

"Hamon-charged water? Sounds good to me! Go ahead and summon up a fountain!"

"Not what I said!" She used her whale summon to call down several pillars of water.

"It is what you meant, right?" Jim charged up his hamon and then punched one of the pillars. "Underwater Turquoise-Blue Overdrive!" The tempest bounced from pillar to pillar, before wiping out several of the ghouls. "Genius move, Mari. Viking-sized congrats to you!"

"That has nothing to do with scuba diving!" Mari had the whale aim at Jim next.

Charlotte and Nacht, meanwhile, were working with Bernan and Davina, and executing some flashy combo moves.

"Who's up for a little bulletstorm, Nacht?" Bernan offered.

"The opponents seem to be volunteering."

"Let's make up a little Spin & Tiro, eh?" Bernan prepared one of his steel balls, spinning it all the while, as Nacht summoned a barrage of muskets. Tossing up the ball, Bernan called out, "Fire at will!"

" _Tiro Volley!_ "

Bernan collapses in pain as one of Nacht's shots hit his ball. As for the steel ball, it was sent flying at several ghouls, after being hit with the momentum of _Tiro Volley_. As the steel ball was spinning by Bernan's side, the youngest Angkahan grinned painfully. "Good work, Nacht. A for effort... C for aim."

"More like an F. If I had been able to land all my shots on the ball it would've hit with far more force than that. I guess I need a lot more practice with these abilities."

"Don't be ridiculous, that was a fine job - it was only one stray shot. Rotten luck happens; don't let it get you down… Also, a little help here?"

"Yeah, it's probably going to be a while before Nicia can heal you though. Maybe Marisa can do it." Nacht helped him up.

"Probably off-screen. This is a child-friendly story… mostly."

Best left unsaid for Charlotte and Davina - they were massacring the ghouls before them.

Looking over at Nicia, Jamiebel cheered her on. "You got this, Nicia! You're almost there!"

Nicia ignores her and uses her cannon to shoot the ground behind her, launching her over the imposter santa so that she could deliver a shot to his heart. She would've headshotted him - but this is supposed to be family-friendly. Cyborg Santa was promptly untied and quickly took the imposter's bag as revenge on her way back to the others.

"Welcome back, Santa," Jamiebel greeted her.

"Thanks. I brought back souvenirs for everyone."

 **Assistant:** Cut!

 **Davina:** _[cajolingly]_ Give me a break - that was gold!

 _The two action directors - one male, one female - walk over to the cast. The female AD - Arlene - walks over with the women with a pained smile._

 **Arlene:** Sorry, heavens no, that was absolute rubbish. Let's change the order up a bit, shall we?

 **Davina:** Alright, if you insist.

 **Charlotte:** Yeah, my footing was a bit off and I lost my balance a little… I wanna do that again.

 **Jamiebel:** I'm up for another round of filming; I wanna try that again.

 **Santa:** I don't think I need any more practice being off to the side yelling, 'Save me! Save me!'

 **Crystal:** I'm sure Nicia would love to save you, even if it is practice.

 **Savyna:** I'm for it if Nacht and Nicia are.

 **Nacht:** Of course I'll do things with everyone. I would prefer if it would be just me, Mie-mie and Charli though.

 **Jamiebel:** But we have scenes to ourselves later on, Nacht. Be a little more patient.

 **Nicia:** _[grumbling]_ Stupid writer and this stupid practice.

 **Charlotte:** Blame it on me, Nicia. I messed up for most of us. Right, ladies, let's redo the set again!

 _The male AD - Garfield - however, has an impressed look on his face. He is walking with the men._

 **Garfield:** Well done, gentlemen. Viggo, especially - he's like a modern-day Jean-Claude van Damme in the moment.

 **Viggo:** _[chuckles]_ Well, I think you're probably reading into the Volvo Trucks commercial I did a little too well, but thanks…

 **Frédéric:** That was the one where Viggo did the splits like JCVD, wasn't it?

 _(_ _Frédéric pulls up the Volvo Trucks advertisement with Viggo's fellow Belgian, Jean-Claude van Damme)_

 **Garfield:** What in heaven's name…? Viggo, ya nutjob! You did that?!

 **Jim:** _[winces]_ I can only imagine the pain Viggo was in later on…

 **Alpha:** Ow! Now that… He had to feel that tomorrow.

 **Iain:** Now _he's_ got muscles from Brussels! Way to go, Viggo!

 **Enzo:** Hey, I bet being able to do splits on moving trucks is a super-valuable skill. How many other opportunities have you had to use it?

 **Viggo:** Many times… It's the flexibility part of it that's useful. People want to claim it's fake - I do it for real, they shut up.

 **Bernan:** Flexibility, he says.

 **Enzo:** Being able to handle masses of bullets and giant lasers is important.

 **Jim:** Agreed. Who's up for another run of the scene?

 **All men:** I am!

 _Cut to the AD's._

 **Garfield:** We had on-screen cameos in the last Christmas Story - probably the same case for this one too, but we're primarily the head action directors. I direct the men's fight scenes…

 **Arlene:** And I do the same for the women, when necessary.

 **Garfield:** I'm also Jim, Frédéric and Enzo's stunt double for some of the more dangerous scenes in the movie.

 **Arlene:** Likewise, I double for Jamiebel, Davina, Charlotte and Nacht.

 **Frédéric:** Of course, I handle the majority of my stunts _without_ a double.

 **Garfield:** Oh, shut up, Freddie. _(playfully pushes Frédéric)_

[...]

 _ **[Persona Series - Aria of the Soul]**_

"I'm gonna be honest, Mary… after having to reset, I'm not sure if I can keep up what I'm doing so far." Davina sighed. "I'm starting to understand the magnitude of this whole thing… and if I'm gonna be blunt, I'm doing a rather horrid job of it."

"This situation is what friends are for. I have observed that friends are capable of supporting a person and allowing them to resolve situations that appear to be beyond their abilities." Mary consoled her.

"Thing is, I don't want to see my friends die before my eyes. That's why I usually take the brunt of the damage, for everyone else - so I can see them smile." She looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe I'm approaching this the wrong way. But I feel like I'm using my friends as pawns, if they go first."

"Do you trust your friends?"

Looking over at Mary, Davina stared at her for a few moments, as if she said the one thing Davina might be looking for.

"Not a problem then. You aren't treating them as pawns and can allow them to participate without reservation."

Sighing, Davina replied, "...You're probably right. I don't trust my friends enough, let alone my own fratello. I want to trust them enough, because they may trust me… but that's what probably holding me back."

 **Director:** Cut!

 **Davina:** I love how cool your acting style is, Mary. How do you do it?

 **Mary:** I try to imagine myself as a bow and 'firing' my lines and actions.

 **Davina:** I see… kinda like Madoka with her arrows, no?

 **Mary:** I don't know about how she fires but when I manage to do it perfectly I know, 'I definitely did it how I was thinking of it.' And when I can't do it perfectly I have a chance of 'missing'.

 **Davina:** You're quite the perfectionist… meanwhile, I'm a near-nervous wreck, trying not to mess up so much. I'm sorry if I'm holding you back.

 **Mary:** Of course not, practice makes perverts. _(grins)_

 **Davina:** Kinda like Nacht and Charlotte? _(laughs)_

 **Mary:** Something like that.

 _Davina laughs harder._

 **[...]**

 **Alpha:** "Davina, you have to understand about the multiverse: just like how the Angel is full of forests, and the fish is full of oceans-" _(laughs and groans)_ Sorry. Can I try that again?

 _ **Take 2:**_

 **Alpha:** "Davina, you have to understand about the multiverse: just like how the Angel is full of oceans-"

 _ **Take 3:**_

 **Alpha:** "Just like how the forest is full of oceans-"

 _ **Take 4:**_

 **Alpha:** "Just like how the ocean is full of fish and the Angel is full of forests-"

 **Director:** Can we just pick that up now, sorry - "The forest is full of Angels, and the ocean is full of fish."

 **Alpha:** "The Angel is full of forests," absolutely. (laughs, then) Aaarrrgh!

 _ **Before Take 5:**_

 **Frédéric:** (to the camera) Dumb, but well-meaning - it's almost as though Alpha was bred for the job at hand.

 _Cut to Alpha practicing the line, and Davina slapping him lightly._

 **Davina:** You got this, Alpha. I know you got it - just fire your lines and actions!

 **Alpha:** Got it!

 _ **Take 5:**_

 **Alpha:** "Davina, you have to understand about the multiverse: just like how the forest is full of Angels, and the ocean is full of fish, our universe is part of a number of other universes in our existence - and if we can't save them, life as we know it will cease to exist!"

 _ **(subtitle in top-right hand of screen: "He got it!")**_

 _Enzo sneezes, prompting Alpha to laugh and facepalm._

 **Enzo:** _*Begins to sneeze*_ "Pik-" _*achoo!*_

 **Davina:** That's so _total_ rubbish…! _(laughs)_

 **Frédéric:** Well, on to take six, then.

" _ **So far, filming has gone well; everything seems to be coming together neatly, and spirits are high. But complacency is a dangerous thing; one never knows when disaster might strike - an accident might happen at any moment."**_

 _We see an intense rainstorm onto the set. Cut to a picture of the set, muddied with puddles and damp scenery. Cue Charlotte, acting almost like in a monologue._

 **Charlotte:** No…! The entire set has been washed away by a fierce storm - what a tragedy! _(thunderclap)_ Humans are fleeting and insubstantial! Mother Nature will always triumph! Her dreams have been buried in water, like the legendary Atlantis…! I propose a toast - to the cancellation of filming. _Salut!_ _(to the assistant director)_ How was that?

 _(reel back - Charlotte is voice-acting in a booth, with Nacht and one of the assistant directors)_

 **Assistant director #1:** Pretty good - try and make it a little more over-the-top, like your character; become more... _**WOKEN**_ \- then it will be... _**wonderful!**_

 **Charlotte:** Will do!

[...]

 _Crystal has the script, rolled up in her left hand, and pointing it at the director. She is very cross, almost diva-like behavior._

 **Crystal:** I'm sorry, but these _prats_ you call "writers" have no idea how to write me properly! I can't be expected to read this crap, without me going straight out-of-character! I want to meet with them-

 _She turns around, and sees the camera filming her reaction. She tosses a butter-knife at the lens, fracturing it._

 **Crystal:** _[threateningly]_ Try filming _now._

 **Jim ("confessional"):** Woo, boy, Crystal did have a right fit about the script and her lines. She didn't complain about having too little lines - she said it herself, _'I prefer to let my actions do the speaking'_ \- but her being out of character for some of those lines ticked her off, big-time.

 **Jamiebel ("confessional"):** My creator did talk with Crystal's creator on this; the former was rather nervous of getting Crystal's character wrong - the latter obviously having contributed to a few lines in the Walpurgis story, but mostly gave my creator some tips on how to write Crystal - chief among which, 'Go with the flow. Interpret Crystal how you wish.' We were able to get the whole thing settled and filming went smoothly that day.

[...]

 **Assistant:** Sorry to report this to you, Charli, but… I caught wind that your grandfather just recently passed away.

 **Charlotte:** Ah... I see…

 **Assistant:** Do you need some time alone?

 **Charlotte:** ...Yeah. Thanks for letting me know.

 **Assistant:** Take your time. Be strong, girl.

 _Charlotte walks off the set. Cut to Charlotte in the interview booth._

 **Charlotte:** My grandfather was the biggest source of support I had during some of my tougher times. He also was there when I made my silver-screen debut with Jamiebel, Crystal and Nicia, and… _[wipes away a few tears; voice breaking]_ In my personal life, he also supported me in whatever I did, because he knew what I could do and wanted to do… it was a tough loss for me - even tougher at the time.

 _Back on the set. Jamiebel and Nacht follow after Charlotte fifteen minutes later; we see Charlotte weeping, as Nacht hugs her._

 **Nacht:** What was he like?

 **Charlotte:** _[voice breaking]_ He was a saint, much like you and Jamiebel… hard-working, supportive of me…

 _Jamiebel wipes away a few tears, before giving a hug to Charlotte._

 **Nacht:** And wanting to see you do great things no matter what gets thrown at you?

 _Charlotte nods. Jim and Santa show up to show support._

 **Jamiebel:** I feel for your loss, Charli. Nacht and I are here for you… I'm sure your grandfather will be heading to a better place.

 **Nacht:** The memories you have of him can still nourish you and help you become even better like we want you to be.

 **Jim:** Agreed. I didn't know my dad too well; he passed while I was young, so I know how you feel, Charlotte. I know you'll use this to further yourself as an actress.

 **Santa:** You're not alone - you have all of us and the rest of the cast.

 _Charlotte buries her head into Nacht's chest, sobbing softly._

 **Jamiebel:** Let it out, Charlotte. Don't hold anything back.

 **Nacht:** Even if he's not present, he's still here. Encouraging you, bringing us closer - he's a wonderful grandfather.

 **Charlotte ("confessional"):** I'll be honest, I make no qualms about my emotions - I am very much a heart-on-sleeve person; I wear my emotions every day. I always knew this place was like my second family, and this moment reaffirmed that. What really surprised me was that Nicia and Crystal - two of the snarkiest people I know - came round to support me; the former, understandably corralled into this by Santa, but Nicia knew how I felt.

 **Davina ("confessional"):** We decided that at the end of the movie, we'd make an epitaph for Charlotte's grandfather, Hervé. We may poke fun at each other every now and then, and we will have our arguments, but it's everyone's responsibility to help out those in need of support. It's like what Charlotte said - we're like a family, and we need to be there for each other whenever things go wrong.

" _ **Charlotte took a few days off to mourn her grandfather, but the day of her return, she came back with new spirit and a new outlook on life, while keeping her grandfather in her memory."**_

 **Charlotte ("confessional"):** No matter where my grandfather is, I know he'll be supporting me and the rest of the cast from here-on out.

" _ **However, something else was about to set the entire project into jeopardy… had it not been for one person."**_

 _A crash is heard. We see the set, with cameramen and the lot, as well as part of a destroyed cottage. The dust cloud covered what really happened: Viggo protected Crystal from a massive injury to rubble. Viggo has a pained grin, while Crystal stares at the Belgian, stunned. Frédéric, Davina and a few others rush to the pair's aid._

 **Director:** Call for an ambulance!

 **Frédéric:** Hey, give us a hand! Hurry, people!

 **Director:** _[waving away one of the cameramen]_ Shut that off! There's nothing to see here-!

 **Viggo ("confessional"):** As long as none of my fellow castmates aren't injured, whatever happens to me doesn't matter.

 **Enzo ("confessional"):** How are we supposed to work if we're constantly worrying about safety?

 **Crystal ("confessional"):** If I'm honest, that Viggo bloke is a fool - I would've been just fine in that situation… but he insisted that I shouldn't get hurt, for the sake of the cast. The man's got chivalry, I'll give him that.

 _Viggo is lifted up by Enzo, Masamune, Yukimura and Frédéric, as Crystal is escorted by Davina and Kojuro._

" _ **In his heroics, Viggo ended up with a few back bruises and fracturing his right ankle in several places, the latter possibly putting him out of action for a few weeks; however, due to Viggo's insistence, he returned to the set the next day, keeping the extent of his injuries a secret until filming wrapped."**_

 **Viggo ("confessional"):** _[grinning]_ If I couldn't perform because of a trifling injury, you might as well ship me off the set, post-haste!


	6. Commercial Break

**Time for a commercial break!**

* * *

 ** _And now, home shopping with the Velvet Room Cultural Centre. Find whatever you need to improve your relationships!_**

 ** _Karaoke!  
_** _(Image of Jim and Charlotte singing)_

 ** _Sports!  
_** _(Nicia beating up group of people)_

 ** _Water games!  
_** _(Marisa going down a waterslide. Do they sell water park-size waterslides like that?)_

 ** _Medicine!  
_** _(Davina holding a clipboard, wearing glasses and a doctor's coat, standing back-to-back with the Twelfth Doctor)_

 ** _And more!_**

 ** _Our featured specialty product:_ Cure! _Designed to cure anyone of anything - even the recently branded "Lovey-Dovey Disease!"  
_** _(Charlotte and Nacht posing like Kenshin Uesugi and Kasuga.)_

 ** _Or massive damage caused by adventuring._** _  
_ _(Picture of Jim after being used as booby-trap activator in the Tower of Druaga.)_

 ** _Or even if you need a little pick-me-up.  
_** _(Picture of Viggo grinning with a blue aura around him, his six katanas unleashed.)_

 ** _Just dial 429-496-7296, or our hotline at 444-444-4444.  
Order now, and we'll send you two free cases of Nep Bull EX II, the most potent version of Nep Bull - FREE!  
_**

 ** _Nep Bull gives you Neeeeeps._**

 _ *****_ _ **Everyone collective facepalm***_

 **Cure! _Never feel sick again. In fact, never feel lovesick again._**

 _ **Warning: Cure is not a replacement for sleep. Receive your eight hours of sleep every day - especially when working on**_ **massive** _ **Christmas stories and other important projects. Side effects include growing attack eyebrows.**_

 **Twelfth Doctor (off-screen):** These are _ATTACK_ eyebrows — you could take _bottle tops_ off with these! They're _**CROSS!**_ They're crosser than the rest of your face. They're _independently_ cross! They probably want to cede from the rest of your face and set up their own independent state of _eyebrows!_

 **Charlotte (off):** Get ready to feel… _**WOKEN!**_

 **Nicia (off):** Better find a way to convince Marisa to add hair-loss causers to her water attacks.

 **Santa (off):** Would Flandre's destruction skill be fast enough to keep up? Have to find out how Cure interacts with nuclear fallout. _[Exit to perform mad science research]_

 **Charlotte and Nacht (off):** Sleep is not a disease!

 **Davina (off):** Not if you're Jamiebel.

[...]

 _ **On the next episode of "Frédéric Loeb's Man Lab," Frédéric puts an adage to the test:**_

 **Frédéric:** " _'He couldn't run a whelk store.'_ Often, this is used to condemn a person's inability of running the country, or a large organization. Like Roger Goodell, Brian France, Sepp Blatter, Bernie Ecclestone, Pierre Fillon and especially Donald Trump, who couldn't run a whelk store in Whelkington, surrounded by whelks at the height of the whelking season. In fact, he may as well call Whelkington an _'s-hole.'_ Censored for family audiences."

 _ **Frédéric has his protégé, Jim Eligino, run a whelk store during a popular multicultural festival, armed with a budget, his knowledge of languages and a motley tent, in order to make a profit.**_

 **Jim:** "Whelks! Whelks! Three for the bargain price of one euro! Whelks…!"

 _ **Will Jim prove himself capable of becoming a successful businessman... or even, becoming a**_ **capable _politician_** **?** _ **Also...**_

 **Frédéric:** "Can you _make_ your own luck?"

 _ **Alpha and Frédéric put themselves through 100 rounds of the Beer Hunter game to find out if luck is born or made.**_

 **Frédéric:** _(quickly)_ "3-2-1!"

 _(Alpha and Frédéric open their cans of beer above their heads - Alpha's goes flowing onto his, prompting the Frenchman to cackle.)_

 _ **Who will be the last dry man standing?**_

 **Frédéric:** _(shaking, from all the cold beer that had been overflowing onto his head)_ "...Cut."

 **"Frédéric Loeb's Man Lab,"** _ **Tuesdays, 9:00pm, only on SWA TV.**_

[...]

"We are creating Persona-shaped pillows for each Persona that Davina acquires during this story." Mary informed the audience.

Davina walked over with an Izanagi pillow on top of her head. "I love my Pillowsona - it keeps me comfortable and protected through the night, and wards off any shadows!"

"They are also highly effective offensive devices."

 ** _Mary demonstrates on Davina with a Black Magician_ (or Dark Magician, if you so wish) _pillow. Davina chuckles, and reaffirms the demonstration on Mary with her Izanagi pillow._**

"Collect them all, and show your friends the power of bonds!"

"Or how much you want to pillow fight them."

"Order now, and we'll even include these adorable Jamiebel, Marzia, Nicia and Santa plushies! Just pay shipping and handling!"

"Only $19.84 - except Cross Eyes Alpha and Beta, which is double."

[...]

 _ **Take one classically restored Rolls-Royce hitched to a caravan…**_

 **Enzo:** "The ride on this thing is absolutely sublime."

 **Frédéric:** "It's a Rolls-Royce, what do you expect? They lead the way in luxury and Cheshiredom."

 **Enzo:** "I expect the things on this 'Things to say to sound sophisticated' list i found to make sense - what does being below a lime have to do with being really cool?"

 _ **Add two men in their wine-tasting prime…**_

 **Frédéric:** "That's a really nice stout, that is, full-bodied. The taste doesn't come at you like a scrum."

 **Enzo:** "Do you think the owner will make us pay for the hole in the wall that he made after he Brogue Kicked me through it?"

 _ **And send them across Europe on a journey to find the drink that speaks for the continent...**_

 **Enzo:** "I wanna enjoy this wine, could you not please sound like a wine ponce for once?"

 **Frédéric:** "This is a wine I have to listen to - log the taste and all that gubbins."

 **Enzo:** "I've never heard of a talking alcohol before."

 _ **The result?**_

 **Frédéric:** "'Water of life,' indeed! This whisky is something else!"

 **Enzo:** "That's a real smooth beer - and it's only, what, aged ten years? That's pretty amazing - too bad it probably won't ever get the chance to enter a higher age category. If it were a 100,000 year - well, no point speculating."

 _ **The journey of a lifetime.**_

 **Frédéric:** _(laughing)_ "You are _such_ a fathead."

 **Enzo:** "Am not! You are such a cynic!"

 _ ***Back and forth - are/not/are/not...***_

 **"Enzo and Frédéric Drink to Europe,"** _ **Wednesdays, 9:30pm, only on SWA TV.**_

[...]

"Today, the SWA is unveiling its newest invention - prosthetic legs!" Santa advertised the product.

 _ **The prosthetic legs are being demonstrated by Savyna, showing off the legs by wearing shorts.**_

"They're almost as good as real legs, and have many points that allow attaching optional items to show off your own style."

 ** _Savyna removes her right leg, picks up a rocket launcher and equips it to her leg, before firing a flurry of rockets at targets._**

"Of course, they are legs, so they can use a variety of mobility-enhancing attachments."

 _ **Savyna removes the other leg and the rocket launcher, and equips herself with tank treads… before climbing a large dirt hill. She flashes a thumbs up.**_

"Only $9,999,999.99 while supplies last."

"Call your insurance company for more details," Savyna added quickly, as she passed by the picture. "Only available if you are a cyborg. Offer expires in 25 minutes, y'all."

[...]

 _ **On the next "Nacht and Charlotte"...**_

"Charlotte! How could you fall in love with a Kromell?!" Ieyasu scolded Charlotte.

"I never told you about that! Who told you?!" the heir to the Haywoods shot back.

"Nobody - I simply used what I saw and heard to understand things."

"Why won't you let me love who _I_ want to?! I don't even love my arranged marriage!"

Tadakatsu whirred in disappointment. 「...! ? ! ? ! ?」

"Do you see the way they treat people? The Kromells are all grim witches and warlocks." Yang agreed.

"I don't care, and that's not true! I'm sure there's some way we can work out a treaty between our technology and their magic!" Charlotte pleaded. "Please, reconsider your stance!"

"I'm afraid that for your safety, we've decided that you are barred from seeing Nacht," Jamiebel said despondently… before grinning maliciously, away from the family.

[=+=]

"How long have you been in a relationship with that Haywood wench?!" Masamune growled at Nacht.

"Several months now - and she's not a wench, she's a lovely, caring person." the Kromells' next-of-kin defended her dearest.

"People are capable of acting in ways that don't reflect how _they_ think, in order to hurt others." Blake advised.

「⠐⠐⠐⠐。」 Fuuma agreed. 「⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐。」

"Yep, they're definitely up to something if the successor is trying to get close to you." Sayaka agreed.

"I'm warning you, Nacht, that Haywood girl is up to no good," Jim warned. "I advise you not to see her again."

"I trust her - she's definitely not how you think she is." Nacht protested, before storming up to her room.

[=+=]

"Nobody thinks these two can get together - if they manage it, it will be super-deep whale." Marisa said.

「...!」 Tadakatsu whirred to Ieyasu.

"I agree… I was afraid of this, but in order to ensure Charlotte's safety, we must declare war on our long-time enemies. It is not an advisable option, but it is the only one we have, for the future of the clan hangs in her hands."

「... ! ! !」

"Right away, sir." Jonathan saluted before exiting the room, to contact the Ishida clan and Chosokabe's men for assistance.

Marisa frowned. "If they hook up, they can work on washing away all the dislike between your families."

[=+=]

「⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐。」 Fuuma 'spoke.'

"Even if they _are_ being honest, our enmity makes it hard to trust them." Blake responded.

The Twilight Ninja then turned over to Masamune. 「⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐。」

"I agree, we must prepare ourselves for a future party from the Haywoods," Masamune agreed. "Fuuma, Blake, gather Jim and the troops at the castle with Kojuro. I'll contact our allies from the north… we Kromells must stern for the coming storm."

「⠐⠐⠐。」 Fuuma nodded.

"Yes, sir."

[=+=]

"It looks like the conflict is unavoidable now." Nacht said sadly.

"I agree," Charlotte sighed. "Has Lord Masamune ever told you of the legend of his legendary rival, Jean d'Arc?"

"No, never."

"Jean d'Arc is me in disguise. Your father must have been too prideful to reveal his losses - I understand the Kromells have a history of being victors in battle. Nacht, forgive me for this, but… I must lay your father low."

"Nacht and Charlotte," every night, 7:00pm, on SWA TV.

[...]

 _ **Next time on the "Academy of Hard Dividends," best friends go up against each other…**_

 **Iain:** "My bro, Viggo Ogier!"

 **Viggo:** "I'm definitely the trial-and-error kind of guy, because I work faster that way, rather than the maths you typically use."

 _ **Three separate challenges, in the ultimate battle of brains vs. brawn…**_

 **Viggo:** "Dammit!"

 **Iain:** "Doesn't seem your wit can save you in this situation, does it?" (later) "Oh, crap, that might have backed me into a corner."

 **Viggo:** "Sometimes it pays off to trail back on your work."

 _ **With a few academy students to keep them on their toes, who's gonna graduate early, and who's gonna get held back?**_

 **Iain:** "You are such a salty so-and-so!"

 **Viggo:** "Oh, you buggering son of a cabbage!"

 **"Iain Ferguson's Academy of Hard Dividends,"** _ **Fridays, 7:30pm on SWA TV.**_

[...]

 _ **Next week, on**_ **"Il Weekend Maschile…"**

 **Luc:** "Lads, welcome to the Temple of Speed - Monza!"

 _ **Luc, Frédéric, Viggo, Enzo, Marcello and Iain make the pilgrimage to one of the fastest tracks on the racing calendar. And awaiting them will be some of the fastest cars the show has ever offered.**_

 _(Luc pulls back the cover of one of the cars... revealing a Porsche 918 Spyder.)_

 **Frédéric:** "Okay, that's pretty huge."

 **Viggo:** "That's one… two to go."

[=+=]

 _Luc chuckles - something good and fast comes this way!_

 _(Viggo pulls back another cover - revealing a LaFerrari.)_

 **Frédéric:** "No, nononononono, this is just _wrong._ I know what's gonna be next, and if _that_ next car is what I think it is, I'm gonna head out right now."

 **Iain:** "Only one way to find out."

[=+=]

 _(Marcello reveals another car - said car being the McLaren P1._ _Frédéric backs up in amazement or shock_ _.)_

 **Frédéric:** "You. Are. **JOKING!** " _(covers his face in disbelief)_ "I **SO** CALLED IT! I CALLED IT!"

 _Viggo and Luc cackle, enjoying the_ schadenfreude _from Frédéric's reaction, prompting everyone else to laugh._

 **Frédéric:** "No! **No!** Nonononononononononono! Oh, God… how did they get all _this?!_ "

 **Viggo:** Ladies and gentlemen, you are witnessing the breakdown of Frédéric Loeb! _This_ is absolutely golden!

 **Enzo:** Oh, no! All the glare that time is making now that it's a physical substance has blinded me and I missed seeing Viggo's sadism, I hope nothing bad happens!

 _(The men reveal the next five cars - in order, a Bugatti Chiron, a McLaren Senna, a McLaren P1 LM, an Aston Martin Vulcan by RML Group and Aston Martin Valkyrie.)_

 _ **No expense**_ _ **was spared to play this**_ _ **millionaire's game**_ _ **,**_ _ **especially on**_ _ **a track like**_ _ **Monza.**_

 **Luc:** Not quite, my friends; this collection of exotic metal right here isn't a millionaire's game - but the most dangerous _billionaire's_ game. Have fun.

 _ **Six men…**_

 **Iain:** Ye _gods!_ This acceleration is… it's just not possible!

 **Luc:** The cornering on this thing - how is this even able to handle it?!

 _ **Eight incredibly fast, incredibly expensive cars…**_

 **Marcello:** You're gonna live once, boys - these truly are _the_ days!

 **Frédéric:** I don't think any one of us is gonna forget this! And if we do… there's something wrong with us.

 _ **And one legendary racetrack.**_

 _(Monza Rally autocross challenge - the men gather around the results...)_

 **Viggo:** _(after winning a challenge)_ YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! _(bearhugs Iain)_

 **Iain:** _[laughing]_ Oi! OI, LUC! LUC! HELP! HEEELP! GET HIM OFF ME!

 **Luc:** He's _your_ problem now, sorry.

 **Enzo:** Sorry, I'm not strong enough to take down someone as strong as a bear.

 **Frédéric:** He's one of those sore-winner types, of course he'll do that.

 _ **(all men laugh - except Iain, because he's getting crushed)**_

 **"Il Weekend Maschile,"** _ **Sundays, 9pm, on SWA TV.**_

 _ **[end commercials]**_

* * *

 **If you need music to accompany some of the commercials...**

 **"Enzo and Frédéric Drink to Europe" commercial: "Johnny B. Goode" by Chuck Berry**

 **"Iain Ferguson's Academy of Hard Dividends" commercial: the theme from "Dara O Briain's School of Hard Sums" _(of which the former is based off of)_**

 **"** **Nacht and Charlotte" commercial: "Vestige" by T. M. Revolution**

 **"Il Weekend Maschile" commercial: "FLAGS** **" by T. M. Revolution**


	7. Charlotte Haywood's Backstage Pass

**[Title card: Charlotte Haywood's Backstage Pass]**

 **Charlotte:** Welcome to 'Charlotte Haywood's Backstage Pass!'

 _[close-up on Charlotte's face]_ Hello, everyone, I'm Charlotte Bautista Haywood - you can call me Charli! We have an exciting programme today, where I'm taking you behind the scenes of the movie's filming!

 _Cut to Emperor's New Groove guard sitting down with a script, focusing on his lines._

 **Charlotte:** _[whispering]_ I don't wish to interrupt his 'process…' he's really good with his lines.

" _I'm sorry - but you've thrown off the emperor's groove."_

 _Cut to the snack table, with Sasuke and Yukimura. Yukimura is having_ hanami dango _with green tea; Sasuke, green tea_ dango _._

 **Charlotte:** And here we have an array of snacks for the hungry actors to nibble on during filming. _[Close-up on Yukimura]_ It looks like we have Yukimura _-san_ having a few _dango_ skewers! Prepared by Sasuke, no less - it's almost like Sasuke is his den mother! How cute…!

 _Yukimura looks up in surprise, flustered._

 **Yukimura:** I never thought of Sasuke as my mother at all! _**Sasuke is not my motheeeeer!**_

 **Sasuke:** _[bemused]_ Sure thing.

 _Cut to Sayaka and Neptune, enjoying some pudding._

 **Charlotte:** It seems these two ladies enjoy a good pudding every now and then!

 **Sayaka:** If I can drown Kyubey in this, would it become sweeter?

 **Neptune:** I don't know - just as long as he doesn't make a contract with it, that's fine and dandy by me. _[looks over at Charlotte]_ Hiiii, Charlotte! Care to enjoy a few cups of pudding with me and Sayaka _-chan_?

 **Charlotte:** _[mock dramatically]_ Curses! I've been discovered! _[walks over to Nep and Sayaka]_ Sure, why not. So, what have you two been talking about?

 **Neptune:** Well, first off, I had this sneaking suspicion Sayaka here sounds so alike to Uni in my world, and Savyna in yours. Though Savyna's voice is a little higher pitch, due to her being younger.

 **Sayaka:** Really? But what about it?

 **Neptune:** Methinks this is down to who your voice actors are… even if they speak different languages, they sound so alike, it's uncanny! Perhaps you three are born to be allies of justice?

 **Sayaka:** _[gets hyped.]_ That would be cool. _[The hype wears off]_ But being an ally of justice has nothing to do with our voices.

 **Savyna (off):** I heard that!

 **Charlotte:** _[laughs, then...]_ So, what else is going on?

 **Sayaka:** We're trying to figure out if someone is extracting people's brains for us to eat. _[points at the pudding]_

 **Neptune:** We keep hearing the term 'pudding brains...' do you think anyone's turning our brains into pudding while we're working?

 **Charlotte:** "No, no, no, no, shut up… what do you have for brains, _pudding?_ Why can't I meet a decent species - 'Planet of the Pudding Brains!'" Ah, I do love Doctor Who.

 **Neptune:** _[gasps]_ Could it be…?

 **Sayaka:** Charlotte is the culprit!

 **Neptune:** _[dramatically]_ The unthinkable has happened! My dearest friend and biggest fan has betrayed us! Why, Charlotte?! After I lent you my voice and my costume… _**whyyyy?!**_

 **Charlotte:** Calm down, you pudding brains - _I_ didn't do it. I bet you any money that the culprit is either the Twelfth Doctor, Davina or Homura. Or as an outside bet, Kyubey.

 _An argument starts about the likelihood of each person being the culprit; Charlotte escapes._

 **Charlotte:** Phew, that was close! _[pans the camera over to Santa, Rom and Yunoha]_ Over here, we have the adorable trio that is Santa Cassano, Rom and Yunoha Thrul. _[waves to the trio]_ Afternoon, you three!

 **Santa:** Hello.

 **Yunoha:** H-Hello. _[hides behind Santa]_

 **Rom:** H-Hello. _[also hides behind Santa, mutters_ *biku biku* _]_

 **Charlotte:** _[nature documentary voice]_ Behold, the wild Rom in its natural habitat, hiding behind the foliage of a Santa Cassano alongside its partner, the wild Yunoha…

 **Santa:** I'm not foliage!

 **Charlotte:** I know, but it's so adorable how Rom is hiding behind you. Anyway, I just swung by to say hello - don't wanna scare the living daylights out of Rom or Yunoha. I'll be on my way!

 **Yunoha:** Have a good day.

 **Rom:** Goodbye.

 **Santa:** Watch out for that tree!

 _Charlotte pancakes herself against a tree. Her grunt:_

 **Charlotte:** _Gaza-C!_

... _before she pushes off said tree, and moving on._

 **Charlotte:** And over here, we have Lyric chatting with Madoka and one of the assistant directors, Jessica, about stuff. Afternoon, you three!

 **Lyric:** Yo!

 **Jessica:** Heya, Charlotte.

 **Madoka:** Hello.

 **Charlotte:** What are you three talking about, right now?

 **Lyric:** Madoka is describing people and I'm seeing how close I can imitate them based just on her descriptions.

 **Charlotte:** How's Lyric doing with that? Is she like Nicia, with her 100% success rate with Santa? Or is it something dreadful, like Crystal's test scores?

 **Madoka:** It depends on the person - she was able to get close with Homura and Mami, but didn't do as well with Sayaka _-chan_. Her Kyoko mimic...needs more practice.

 **Jessica:** In short? She's doing pretty well for herself.

 **Charlotte:** I see. Speaking of Sayaka, she and Neptune believe someone is extracting people's brains for us to eat as pudding. Madoka _-chan_ , Jessica, Lyric, _**if**_ that were happening, who would you believe is the most likely culprit?

 **Lyric:** Otoha! She probably wants to give it to Tohma to make him like her more.

 **Jessica:** Not too confident… definitely wouldn't be Arlene; she's too silly/weird/eccentric to do that (Have you seen her hair?! It's dyed _red orange!_ ), and she's my best friend, so that _really_ rules it out - The Doctor, maybe?

 **Charlotte:** That's what _I_ thought! One of them, anyway.

 **Madoka:** I don't know. I'd like for it to not be true.

 **Charlotte:** The thought of pudding being made of brains is rather eerie, indeed, Madoka.

Now, let me reword it for Lyric - who _of the cast here_ would you believe is the most likely to turn our brains into pudding to eat, if ever that were the case?

 **Lyric:** It seems a bit too indirect for her, but Nicia might do something like that.

 **Charlotte:** True… but I personally doubt she would do that. Me? I think it would be Sayaka. She did bring up the question of pudding brains, after all. _Nep-ko_ would be her associate, since she loves pudding, after all. Your guys' thoughts?

 **Jessica:** Impossible. Sayaka's an ally of justice… what right-mind would possess her to turn our brains to pudding?

 **Lyric:** What's Sayaka's motivation for pudding-ing people though?

 **Charlotte:** I overheard her talking about drowning Kyubey in pudding, in order to make it sweeter. I wonder if she already turnedher _own_ brain into pudding...

 **Lyric:** But unless she did herself first, she'd be focused on helping people which wouldn't let her pudding them. And if she did pudding herself first, she wouldn't be able to do anything because she wouldn't have a brain.

 **Charlotte:** True, she is an ally of justice, as Jess pointed out. I guess we'll never know…

 _Meanwhile in the background..._

 **Jessica's dad:** Wooo!

 **Jim:** That does it, old man! You wanna see what I can do when I get crazy!?

 **Jessica's dad:** Woo!

 **Jim:** Wooo!

 _Both repeatedly 'woo' and strut around like crazy before each others' presence, peaking at..._

 **Jim:** Woo! Woo! Woo! Woooo! Wooo! Woo! Wooo! Woo! Woo! Wooo...!

 _Both catch their breath for a moment, before..._

 **Jessica's dad:** ...Woooooo!

 **Charlotte:** Mind telling you what you're doing over there, Jim?

 **Jessica:** _[covers face in shame]_ Ughhhh…! This _always_ happens with my dad, no matter where he goes - someone has to engage him in a 'woo-off!'

 **Charlotte:** My apologies, Jess. Still, this is what happens when you have an 18-time world wrestling heavyweight champion as your father.

 **Jessica:** _[chuckles]_ Well, if you're gonna do it, you may as well do it with Flair.

 **Charlotte:** Well, I'm off to get some lunch! See you guys around!

 **Madoka, Jessica and Lyric:** Bye!

 _[cut to the Lunch Line. At the end are Kojuro, Mami and Nacht, serving food]_

 **Charlotte:** Ooh! Looks like we're in for a real treat today - Mami's brought her homemade spaghetti, and Kojuro made his special curry, made from the vegetables from his garden! And look who's serving: it's my dearest Nacht!

 _[cut to Charlotte at the front of the line.]_

 **Charlotte:** Kojuro _-san!_ Mami _-san!_ Nacht!

 **Kojuro:** Ah, Miss Haywood, good afternoon. How has your day been?

 **Charlotte:** The usual - on top of that, solving the _"Great Pudding Brain Mystery of 2017."_ Sometimes you can't solve mysteries on an empty stomach… your curry smells as delectable as ever, Kojuro - as does Mami's spaghetti!

 **Mami:** Thanks, I'm trying out my own modification of Papyrus' recipe so I was worried that it wouldn't be liked.

 **Nacht:** I told you there was nothing to worry about. It was a good idea and Papyrus has standards, so we don't have to worry about the base recipe.

 **Charlotte:** Just as long as you don't end up with Mystery Food X - like Chie, Yukiko, Rise and Fuuka _*shudders*_ \- then I'm all for a few modifications to a recipe.

 **Kojuro:** With Miss Tomoe's skill at cooking, I highly doubt that would come to be such a result.

 **Charlotte:** Much the same with you and Tadakatsu, Kojuro. Mami, what modifications did you make?

 **Mami:** I wanted to have a meat sauce so I'm experimenting with Nerf meat.

 **Charlotte:** Okay, you lost me - what's a Nerf?

 **Kojuro:** If I recall correctly, a nerf is some sort of bull-like creature in the Star Wars canon. From what I have heard, there are 1,000,000,000 ways to cook nerfs… and I'm afraid that, even with our combined manpower plus Sir Narukami and Tadakatsu, the five of us can't quite come up with all of them.

 **Charlotte:** Perhaps Matsu can help, too… I'm sure Jamiebel would be pleased to eat the whole billion variations - that girl's like a black hole; like an appetite compared to Chie's, when it comes to meat.

 **Nacht:** I don't know if she wants to eat nerf one billion times in a row, even if it's cooked differently each time.

 **Kojuro:** I'm not too sure anyone has the _appetite_ to eat one billion plates of anything; even the carnivore-incarnate, Miss Satonaka.

 **Charlotte:** Oh, well. One plate of curry and spaghetti each, please!

 **Nacht:** Coming up.

 **[after lunch]**

 **Charlotte:** _(whispering)_ Shh! It's Davina's birthday, and we're throwing a surprise party for her… and guess who's rolling out the birthday cake! _[camera pans to Mary cooking]_

 **Mami:** We'll be careful. Let us know when we're going to surprise her.

 **Charlotte:** You got it!

 **Jamiebel:** Davina's gonna be in for a real surprise… I'm gonna lead her to the room.

 **[soon]**

 **Charlotte:** Oh, Dee-jae…?

 **Davina:** Hm?

 **Cast, Crew and Charlotte:** Surprise! Happy birthday, Davina!

 _Streamers, confetti and balloons drop from the ceiling. A banner is revealed behind the birthday girl, reading "Happy 20th, Davina!" The sound of party poppers go off._

 **Davina:** _Nowaaaa!_ _[sighs, chuckles]_ I almost forgot it was my birthday today…

 **Jamiebel:** Deej, you know how you've been gushing over Mary these few weeks? Bring out the cake!

 **Davina:** Cake? What cake?

 **Mary:** This one. _[Mary rolls in a large cake on a cart]_

 **Davina:** Mary...! You and Mami made this?

 **Mary:** Yes. It was a bit difficult when you came through to get lunch though.

 **Director:** The whole cast would have mutinied, if I didn't let them have their celebration. Happy birthday, Davina.

 **Davina:** Goodness… this was… _[smiles]_ Thank you very much?

 **Charlotte:** It's the gift of Davina - Drink it in, man! Happy 20th, Deej! It's royal blue velvet cake, by the way!

 **Masamune:** Well, now that the formalities are over… _[unsheathes his six katanas]_ _Let's party! [cuts the cake]_

 _[After the cake is cut]_

 **Yukimura:** Lord Masamune's cake-cutting skills are unparalleled!

 _Davina takes a bite of the cake slice, and is stunned with pleasure._

 **Jim:** It's really good!

 **Santa:** _(calling over from nearby)_ Give me the recipe later!

 **Charlotte:** It looks lovely - I'll take a piece!

 **Savyna:** You can't do that!

 **Iain:** You need _both_ hands to operate the camera!

 **Charlotte:** But I want cake too...!

 **[After the festivities...]**

 **Charlotte:** Ooh! Someone adorable comes this way!

 _(camera pans over to a girl about Santa's height, with brunette hair, light skin and dark-brown eyes, hurrying over to the set)_

 **Marzia:** Jamiebel! _(runs over to Jamiebel)_

 **Jamiebel:** Marzia? _(looks over - runs toward the girl)_ Marzia! _(hugs her)_ How goes it?

 **Marzia:** It's going. _(nuzzles into Jamiebel)_ What about you?

 **Jamiebel:** I'm going well - Oh, I gotta introduce you to Santa! _(carries her to Santa and Charotte and Bernan)_ Hey, Bernan, Santa, Charlotte!

 **Santa:** Hi? Why are you carrying Marzia around?

 **Bernan:** In bridal style, no less.

 **Charlotte:** I'm here, Jay-bee, don't get your panties in a twist. What's up?

 **Jamiebel:** Oh. _(lets Marzia down)_ Santa, you know Marzia?

 **Santa:** Yeah, we haven't had any chance to interact yet though.

 **Marzia:** Um, Jamiebel, who are these people?

 **Jamiebel:** Anyway, yeah… Marzia, this is Santa, Bernan and Charlotte.

 **Marzia:** Hello.

 **Santa:** Hello.

 **Bernan:** Heya.

 **Charlotte:** Hi! So you're Jamiebel's acclaimed 'little sister-figure...' Ooh, you're so adorable, I could just eat you and Santa up! _(squees)_

 **Santa:** _(frightened)_ Eeeeek! WewouldliketonotbeCharlotte'sdinnerespeciallywhenshealreadyhadcakeandspoiledherdinneralreadyokayseeyoulatergottago _ **bye!**_ _(Santa grabs Marzia and dashes away, leaving a dust cloud)_

 **Marzia:** Huh? What's going on, Santa…? _(voice fades into the distance)_

 **Bernan:** _(anime sigh)_ I'll go get them. _(scarpers)_

 **Charlotte:** Eh? Er, no, that's not what I mea-

 **Jamiebel:** Who-The-Hell-Do-You-Think-I-Am Kick! _(attempts to superkick Charlotte, but fails)_ Drat, thought that would work.

 **Charlotte:** You're talking to somebody who _uses_ superkicks constantly; do you not think I would know how to counter it?

 _(Bernan returns, dragging Santa and Marzia, both trying to escape)_

 **Marzia:** Wait! I just got here! _(clings onto Santa)_ Even though we barely met, it's been nice knowing you, Santa.

 **Santa:** Return of the Jedi reference to escape! _(Throws a small sphere in front of Bernan and escapes again with Marzia)_

 **Bernan:** _(catches said sphere, before tossing it aside)_ Calm down, you two, Charlotte's not going to actually eat you. In fact, that would probably be Jamiebel's job… maybe.

 **Santa:** We don't want Jamiebel to eat us either! _(teleports away and resumes running)_

 **Marzia:** She wouldn't eat me! I'm too young to be eaten! _(runs away with Santa)_

 **Charlotte:** _(sighs)_ Let me get the time placard up.

 _ **[A few moments later - and after clearing any and all intention of Santa or Marzia being eaten by Charlotte and/or Jamiebel…]**_

 **Charlotte:** Now that we've gotten all of that out of the way, let's move on!

 _We pan over to Santa and Marzia with a 'costume elemental strength/weakness' chart._

 **Marzia:** So Savyna's water can trump Frédéric's fire, but she'll be vulnerable to Viggo's electricity. Somebody's gotta have an Earth/Ground element to beat Viggo.

 **Santa:** Marisa's ice should be able to block it, and air is a poor electrical conductor so if we use enough we can stop electricity that way too.

 **Marzia:** Air would be Bernan - wind being a byproduct of air. But that opens the door for Frédéric to use his fire and Jim to use his light to beat Marisa. I know Crystal's Celty costume can balance out the light, but what _beats_ light?

 **Santa:** Darkness is the obvious one, but light also interacts with water and has weird physics with it that can change attack directions. Or if you made something so bright that it made everything else look dark by comparison maybe you could cancel it out like that.

 **Marzia:** So light can truly beat light… doesn't that make Jim the invincible element, then? Nicia's radiation can't do a thing against Jim, nor could the others.

 **Santa:** I got it! Most of us carry metal things - if we polish them enough they'll become mirrors and we can just reflect the attacks somewhere else!

 **Marzia:** Charlotte! She's got steel for part of her element - she could do just that! _(looks at the board)_ Wait, your element is silence, which can beat sound, but not steel...

 **Santa:** If I don't make a 'getting hurt' noise I won't be hurt. _*Proud*_

 **Marzia:** Then that makes _you_ invincible!

 **Santa:** I _am_ invincible - who would want to be attacked by Nicia?

 **Marzia:** Just as long as you don't proclaim it like Kanetsugu.

 **Marzia and Santa:** Yay! _(high-five each other, then share a hug)_

 **Marzia:** I'm glad I met you, Santa. Jamiebel was right about you - you're a real fun person to be with.

 **Santa:** Thanks - I'm glad I finally have a smart friend, just like Jamiebel said.

 **Marzia:** Aww. _(nuzzles Santa)_ Oh yeah, I have to ask; what's it like for you to have Jay-bee as a big-sis figure?

 **Santa:** She's cool, but there's someone else who I'm trying to be like who's even cooler (even if most people don't see her that way).

 **Marzia:** Ehhh. _(continues hugging Santa)_ I love you, Santa.

 **Santa:** Mm - let's stay good friends in the future. _(nuzzles Marzia)_

 **Charlotte:** Aww…! What an adorable way to end the day! I'll see you guys tomorrow!

 **Marzia:** Is someone filming us? _(looks over with Santa)_

 **Santa:** Charlotte's been carrying around a camera all day.

 **Marzia:** Return of the Jedi reference to escape!

 _Marzia tosses a thermal detonator at Charlotte._

 **[Another day]**

 **Charlotte:** Next up, I've got a promo calendar photo shoot today… and guess who I'm doing the photo shoot with!

 _Camera pans over to Jamiebel and Nacht - Nacht sitting on top of a very flustered Jamiebel._

 **Nacht:** Your writer really wants us to not have clothes on for this calendar shoot, so that requires that we not have clothes on.

 **[Insert title card here: "Self-imposed broadcast restrictions. Please enjoy with sound only for the time being."]**

 **Jamiebel:** Aagh! I can change my _own_ costume, thank you! _[sound of clothes being ripped]_ Aaaah!

 _Cut to Nacht posing for the camera._

 **Charlotte:** Here, we have my beloved Nacht… doesn't she look delightful?

 **Nacht:** You're giving the readers strange ideas, you know.

 **Charlotte:** You were the one who implied nudity! It's a _swimsuit_ /nude photoshoot, by the way.

 **Nacht:** Say that earlier!

 **Charlotte:** Well, _sorry_ for not mentioning it earlier!

 _Cut to more photos of Nacht being taken._

 **Charlotte:** Ah, that beautiful body… may none scar it.

(Photo #2) Swimsuit City, you have a new face!

(Photo #3) She looks so adorable like that…

(Photo #4) Oh, dear, I might have a nosebleed… Nacht's body…

 _Cut to Jamiebel posing._

 **Jamiebel:** This is so embarrassing…

 **Charlotte:** Don't worry, you look wonderful!

 _Cut to more photos of Jamiebel being taken._

 **Charlotte:** Now, is the jewel of my eye, Jamiebel!

(Photo #2) That pale skin makes the sun shine on her more!

(Photo #3) Who says she doesn't look good in a swimsuit?

(Photo #4) Ahh… that delicate face, those lovely curves… and that skin…!

 _Cut to backstage._

 **Charlotte:** Now it's _my_ turn… but I don't want to do selfies - so I'm having Nacht film me doing the photoshoot! Just as a little retribution for my vagueness and our lovers' quarrel earlier… so sorry about that, my dear. So, Nacht, I'm handing the camera to you!

 **Nacht:** Leave it to me, I'll get all the best shots.

 _Later, outside - Charlotte poses for the camera._

 **Nacht:** Woohoo! You're super curvy, Charli, and your earrings just make them look better!

(Photo #2) And your round and soft nose...

(Photo #3) I hope nobody expected me to compare her to Jamiebel here; anyone who appreciates what Charli looks like can find a bunch of differences - like Charli's pinky toes being 10 yoctometers longer than Jamie's...

(Photo #4) Oh… um… no comment, other than I may need a tissue.

 _Later…_

 **Charlotte:** So, individual photos are all done… now it's time for the tough part: the group photos - and yes, we are wearing robes. This part is done in the full-monty; aka, in the buff.

 **Jamiebel:** If it's for a calendar, and if it's with my two lesbian besties _(hugs Charlotte and Nacht)_ … I can probably brave it out.

 **Nacht:** It's going to be pretty hard wearing robes and being buff at the same time. Hopefully TG can clarify again.

 **Jamiebel:** Um, Nacht, Charlotte meant that we'd be in the nude. That's why we're in these robes… to keep us warm.

 **Nacht:** Robed between photos, photoshoot not safe for work - you should've just said that from the beginning.

 **Charlotte:** Don't worry about it, you two - TG's gonna have us Godiva-ing it; y'know, hair covering the chests. Since Nacht can't film us, and neither can I, I pulled some strings, and managed to get _her_ on board! _[camera pans to Davina]_

 **Davina:** Yo! I'll be making sure you three have some best Godiva shots. Even though it could be a little embarrassing.

 _Cut to all three posing together._

 **Davina:** Thank goodness for the Lady Godiva example - these three look absolutely divine!

(Photo #2) Lady Purple Heart may have some competition, in the form of Charlotte. Stunning!

(Photo #3) Nacht showing off that chest of hers… there's a reason why she's got the Mami mammaries.

(Photo #4) Jamiebel… I wonder why she got the better body over me.

(Photo #5) Whoa, Charlotte with moving hands on the chest of both ladies - how adorable _(and perverted)_ of her and the others!

 **[Backstage]**

 **Charlotte:** Well, that's the shoot over… what did you guys think, Jamiebel, Nacht?

 **Nacht:** Were you doing something? We've been busy working.

 **Jamiebel:** Pretty liberating… and a bit fun for most of it. Why you decided to grope us both, Charli, I'll never know.

 **Nacht:** Why _wouldn't_ she? We're pretty good.

 **Charlotte:** She's been pretty blunt all day. But yeah, you two are so adorable and sexy… I can't help myself!

 **Jamiebel:** Charlotte, you're showing your lewd side again.

 **Nacht:** She has a different side?

 **Jamiebel:** Yeah, Charlotte can get really lewd; but based on _my_ experiences, you're even lewder, Nacht.

 **Nacht:** Of course, loving my girlfriends is serious business.

 **Charlotte:** I'm really excited to see what you do as fun, in terms of loving your girlfriends.

 **Nacht:** Well, read the story, then.

 **Charlotte:** Well, that's it from us; we're off to party the night away, and I'll see you tomorrow for more looks behind the filming!

 **[Another day]**

 **Twelfth Doctor:** Ah, Charlotte! Welcome to the CGI studio!

 _Pan to CGI artists working on certain scenes, then cut to Twelve working on Walpurgisnacht._

 **Twelfth Doctor:** Right now, me and some of the others are working on some of the models - I'm doing the Walpurgisnacht one - for the Cyborgs vs. Walpurgisnacht rematch.

 _Scenes showing the CvW part of the movie - Souren and Viggo clash, Viggo uses Jumping Jack Breaker, Nacht vs. Walpurgis, Charlotte using Dimensional Slash and Jamiebel gaining the Wings of Madoka._

 **Twelfth Doctor:** How a holiday celebrating"Faust"ended up being represented by a conglomeration of witches becoming an upside-down clara doll witch bent on making the entire world its 'stage' is beyond me… the writers must have been pudding brains for thinking that - especially that one called _'Gen Urobuchi.'_

 **Charlotte:** Hold on a tick - you look familiar somehow… I feel I should know you…

 **Assistant:** The director wants you, Doctor! You best hurry!

 **Twelfth Doctor:** Right! _[stands up, bows]_ Do excuse me, Charlotte - duty calls.

 _Twelve exits, scene left._

 **Charlotte:** Huh…? Oh, er...! Hey, wait…!

 _Later..._

 **Charlotte:** Oh, Crystal! Can I have a moment?

 **Crystal:** I thought I made it clear - I _will_ _ **not be filmed**_ _ **without makeup on!**_

 _Crystal pulls out a chainsaw out of hammerspace, eliciting a scream from Charlotte. The segment ends._


	8. Creating the Music

**April 21, 2017 - Creating the Music**

 **OP and ED Theme Artist interviews (5pb. and Revolution (Tadatsugu Sakai))**

 **5pb.:** _(voiceover)_ Sakai _-san_ and I were brought in by the producers to create some of the opening and ending themes and the insert songs for the new movie and the anime version of the movie. I volunteered to do the insert songs, because I had heard of Sakai _-san_ 's reputation for creating incredible opening themes.

 **Revolution (Sakai):** _(voiceover)_ I've always had an ear for music, so I thought to myself, 'Multiverse Protection Agency' needed an original opening theme. After speaking to Charlotte, Iain, Jim, Viggo and Davina for inspiration, I began composing. The result was most satisfactory.

 ** _(cut to the music video for 'UTAGE')_**

 **Davina:** _(voiceover)_ 'UTAGE' is the official opening of the movie, the videogame and the first opening of the series. The song was created on the basis of having an adventure and a party at the same time. It talks about the bonds that our group creates throughout the multiverse, with the group growing ever larger and larger, almost like a full-blown festival/party.

 **Charlotte:** _(voiceover)_ For the ones who got to sing it… those were me, Davina and Jim who were the ones doing all the action and singing! The beats to this song are so amazing and catchy, I had to put on a new costume. Thank you, Iain, for the 'Hot Limit' costume!

 **Jim:** _(voiceover)_ They got everyone - including a few others - to help participate in the making of the music video. To put it simply, think a festival, Sengoku BASARA-style. And Charlotte wearing that T. M. Revolution 'Hot Limit' costume that Iain wore - _with no bra underneath!_

[...]

 **[T. M. Revolution - UTAGE]**

 _The opening starts with a dragon float activating - this time, gradually - eventually opening its mouth, emitting dry ice, to reveal_ _ **Davina Angkahan-Valerio**_ _, in a cool cross-armed pose._

 **[Davina:** _Saki narabunde ikuhyaku no hana  
_ _Inochi kakeru kono yo wa yume_

 **Charlotte:** _Entakenawa ni tada uruwashiku  
_ _Toki wa ito wo karamase_ **]**

 _Cut to_ _ **Keiji Maeda, Madoka Kaname**_ _and_ _ **Jamiebel Angkahan**_ _twirling their nodachi and bows, respectively, before we zoom to_ _ **Magoichi Saika, Bayonetta**_ _and_ _ **Crystal Evans**_ _on a rotating platform, before they raise their pistols and fire a shot, cueing the confetti cannons._

 _Zoom out to see the soldiers dancing around the Dragon/Sun float, presumably representing the Eastern Army of the Battle of Sekigahara._

 _Cut to a tiger float opening its mouth, exuding flames outward, to reveal_ _ **Jim Eligino**_ _, posing with his_ jumonji _(cross spears)_ _thrusted outwards, like a phoenix's wings._

 _Cut to_ _ **Mitsunari Ishida**_ _'s green eyes, narrowing slightly - and zoom out to see him standing alongside_ _ **Noire**_ _'s Hard Drive Divinity form,_ _ **Black Heart**_ _, on of a white crescent moon, part of the Tiger/Moon float - representative of the Western Army of said battle. Cut to the full float soon after._

 _More dancing soldiers, until we see_ _ **Ieyasu Tokugawa**_ _and_ _ **Neptune**_ _'s HDD form,_ _ **Purple Heart**_ _, in battle stances. Cut to Ieyasu's eyes - the brown eyes show his courage and faith in bonds._

 _Cut to_ _ **Kenshiro**_ _, also in a battle-ready stance, akin to karate - behind him is_ _ **Uzume Tennouboshi**_ _, raising her black-and-orange megaphone to the skies, almost like she pierces the heavens._

 _Cut to_ _ **Shingen Takeda**_ _, merely sitting upright on a chair, arms crossed, then pan over to_ _ **Kanbei Kuroda**_ _, spinning his iron ball around._

 **[Jim:** _Kikkyo o yomitorenai dare kometa akai sora ga  
_ _Mukae iza henkaku! To fuunkyuu wo tsugeteku_

 **Charlotte:** _Ima sugu teni iretai mono wa  
_ _Chokusenjou ni wa nakute ni wa nakute  
_ _Mada mada, to hoshigaru daremo ga  
_ _Kyuukyoku no kemonomichi  
_ _Zehi mo naku waku wo koe_ **]**

 _Zoom out to the two floats moving toward each other, the dragon float raising its head. Cut to the tiger float's head, with_ _ **Yukimura Sanada**_ _and Jim in the same pose the latter was in earlier._

 _Over on the dragon's head,_ _ **Masamune Date**_ _, all_ six _of his katanas unleashed, and Davina look down on the Kai pair, who look up on the Oshuu pair. Masamune and Davina leap down over to their rivals, who manage to counter and knock them back onto a platform._

 _We then pan over to_ _ **Kojuro Katakura**_ _and_ _ **Marzia Moretti**_ _charging forth at_ _ **Sasuke Sarutobi**_ _and_ _ **Santa Cassano**_ _, both ready for battle. Kojuro swings his blade a few times, with Sasuke dodging as a ninja would; meanwhile, Marzia swings her hammer at Santa, with the dark-skinned girl parrying with each swing._

 _Mitsunari then leaps down from his moon - Santa and Sasuke quickly move out of the way - to strike down Marzia, but_ _ **Bernan Angkahan**_ _is there to quickly parry his strike! Marzia prepares herself and she and Santa charge towards each other, parrying each others' attacks again._

 _Meanwhile, Mitsunari quickly gives way to_ _ **Nicia Cassano**_ _, who charges at Bernan. The pair clash metal repeatedly, before Bernan successfully knocks Nicia's sword out of her hands with his katana, the hilt of the latter's pressing a button soon after, activating the lights to the entire pagoda - revealing the lavish party decorations!_

 **[Davina and Jim:** _Saki narabunde ikuhyaku no hana  
_ _Ikiru kagiri inochi wa kachi  
_ _Omoi no take hikari no gotoshi  
_ _Chikara makase yukikau_ **]**

 _ **Charlotte Haywood**_ _and_ _ **Kenshin Uesugi**_ _quickly dash around the pagoda with Madoka, as they quickly flip plenty of switches to activate the cannons - all ready to launch fireworks. As each switch is flipped onwards,_ _ **Mami Tomoe**_ _and_ _ **Homura Akemi**_ _shoot each of the incoming white pods to set off the spectacle within - with Homura being Homura, flipping her hair with her free hand as the fireworks go off._

 _As the instrumental plays, Jamiebel - on a_ _ **Tachikoma**_ _\- pirouettes while firing a plentitude of arrows, which soon explode into the starry glitter in the sky as well; Charlotte performs a Swanton Bomb onto her feet into a large button, lighting up the vertical flamethrowers and the stage in the front of this chaos!_

 **[Davina:** _Yari sugi kan inamenai  
_ _Soredemo tomarenai tachi  
_ _Wabisabi mo shinka suru  
_ _hiki ga nui nuru sugiru_

 **Jim:** _Tenchi o yurugasu ya to natte  
_ _Hito suji no kirameki ni  
_ _Agaki o yamenai mono wa mina  
_ _Kimeta asu kai kururu  
_ _Unmei no naki dokoro_ **]**

 _Davina hurries over to the stage, while fighting off some of the soldiers around her. All the while, she pirouettes, leaps and bounds her way to the front - before she is assisted by_ _ **Blanc**_ _, creating an express ice road to the stage, in which Davina skates on… and is soon joined by Charlotte and Jim._

 _On the way to the stage, the group are ambushed by rogue fireworks! Cue Charlotte and Davina transforming into Purple Heart and Black Heart (as per their cosplays), before they fly off and leave Jim to deal with a huge one coming his way._

 _Skating onto the ramp and flying into the sky, Jim reels his arm back, ready to perform a Superman Punch. He soon looks behind him to find none other than_ _ **Yang Xiao Long**_ _of Team RWBY and_ _ **Yuna Yuki**_ _of the famed Hero Club, both ready to perform the same thing!_

 _Together, they fly into the pod, and cause it to explode with their fists!_

 **[Charlotte and Davina:** _Mai ukarete hyaku you no iro  
_ _Tsunagaru no ga inochi no imi  
_ _Futa o akerya hajimeru ranse  
_ _Oeya nukeya takanare_ **]**

 _ **[instrumental]**_

 _Cut to_ _ **Cirno**_ _, dancing and flying around, and using her Perfect Freeze to freeze the incoming fireworks all the while._

 _Cut to_ _ **Ryuko Matoi**_ _and_ _ **Nepgear**_ _, battling away some of the soldiers alongside_ _ **Ruby Rose**_ _,_ _ **Sayaka Miki**_ _and_ _ **Karin Miyoshi**_ _\- Nepgear trips backwards and catches one of the_ jumonji _of_ _ **Frédéric Loeb**_ _, who smirks. Nepgear looks frightened by this predicament - she may have awoken the tiger in the Frenchman!_

 _During the instrumental, Charlotte and Davina land onto the… moving ground? Zoom out to reveal that a pair of Tachikoma are taking them to the stage, soon joined by Jim - arms crossed - also riding a Tachikoma! The trip to the stage involved a little razzle-dazzle... before all three dismount the Tachikoma and land on the stage itself, the spotlight on them all._

 **[Jim:** _Kyuukyoku no harebutai  
_ _Zehi mo naku yami o koe_ **]**

 _Charlotte and Davina undo their transformations, before a button rises up to them. Altogether, they press it, cueing the pinwheel fireworks!_

 **[Charlotte, Davina and Jim:** _Saki narabunde ikuhyaku no hana  
_ _Inochi kakeru kono yo wa yume  
_ _Entakenawa ni tada uruwashiku  
_ _Toki wa ito wo karamase_ **]**

 _Flying past is_ _ **Vert**_ _'s HDD form,_ _ **Green Heart**_ _, sparring with Ieyasu, the latter of which is standing on top of his trusty Hondam_ , _**Tadakatsu Honda**_ _. The two go blow-for-blow, parrying each other's attacks from each direction._

 _Meanwhile,_ _ **Yoshitsugu Otani**_ _launches a number of spheres downward, before_ _ **Kotaro Fuuma**_ _and_ _ **Blake Belladonna**_ _throw a pair of Demon Wind Shuriken at the spheres, which are set off as fireworks!_

 _Cut to_ _ **Tsuruhime**_ _, admiring the sight, as well as_ _ **Motochika Chosokabe**_ _,_ _ **Motonari Mori**_ _,_ _ **Marisa Alboreto**_ _,_ _ **Mimori Togo**_ _,_ _ **Fu**_ _and_ _ **Itsuki Inubozaki**_ _,_ _ **Iain Ferguson**_ _and_ _ **Savyna Ferguson.**_ _Just as well, more have arrived to witness said fireworks - Ruby, Sayaka,_ _ **Uni**_ _,_ _ **Alpha Lautani**_ _,_ _ **Enzo Cassano**_ _, Nicia_ _and_ _ **Kyoko Sakura**_ _in one shot... followed by_ _ **Kotetsu Kaburagi**_ _, Yang,_ _ **Weiss Schnee**_ _, Blanc,_ _ **Rom**_ _and_ _ **Ram**_ _, Charlotte,_ _ **Nacht Kromell**_ _,_ _the_ _ **Twelfth Doctor**_ _,_ _ **Mako Mankanshoku**_ _,_ _ **Mary,**_ _and Davina in another._

 _Suddenly, ominous dark fog start to engulf the fireworks being set off. Mary, Davina and the latter's handler,_ _ **Viggo Ogier**_ _, quickly inspect the source: emerging from said fog is a volcano-like float, with flames behind it - a usual sign of villainy._

 _We zoom in on who is behind the fog - cut to the Five-Bad Band of_ _ **Roman Torchwick**_ _,_ _ **Arfoire**_ _,_ _ **Hades**_ _,_ _ **Nobunaga Oda**_ _and_ _ **DIO**_ _. Behind them, a large triangular-prism tower quickly rises up to the skies, and stops when it reaches the top of the float's flames._

 **Jim:** _Saki narabunde_

 **Davina:** _Mai ukarete_

 **Charlotte:** _"UTAGE - HANA - SAKE" to…!_

 _Standing on the top platform is none other than Davina's phazon-created clone - aptly named_ _ **Phazon Davina**_ _\- standing next to the infamous Villain of the Sengoku Period:_ _ **Hisahide Matsunaga**_ _._

 _Various pairs are in battle-ready stances: Kojuro/Sasuke and Frédéric/Viggo in one shot, Santa/Nicia/Bernan and Charlotte/Nacht in another, and Masamune/Yukimura and Mary/Davina in a third._

 _Matsunaga and Phazon Davina raise their respective swords to their sides_ (Matsunaga to the left, Phazon Davina to the right) _, with one arm each ready to exploderize the group below._

 _Instead, when they snap their fingers, the fog clears and the largest fireworks display goes off: four skyward fountains, as well as numerous sprinklers and plenty of the regular!_

 _Fade to white. Fade into display a singular Japanese character (and its romanization):_

 **宴**

 **(UTAGE)**

 _Cut to black._

 _(after the music video)_

"I am Groot!" -Groot

"I am… _**Revolution!**_ " -Revolution, revealing his 'Hot Limit' costume

"I'm Cirno, the strongest fairy!" -Cirno

"You're a bunch of _idiots!_... Oh! It was… fun, to say the least. _(blush)_ That's not to say I enjoyed it!" -Noire

"Really? You've been staring at some of the guys for quite a while now, especially Jim, myself and Kojuro." -Masamune Date

 _(this prompts Noire to blush harder and clench her fists; again, wishing to punch the One-Eyed Dragon)_

"No need to be embarrassed - plenty of people were glancing at others, like the three ladies over there. [ _the camera pans over to Nacht, Charlotte, and Jamiebel, then back to Kojuro_ ] It's too bad we don't have the technology level to create sounds the same way this era does." -Kojuro Katakura

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" -Santa Claus

"HUMANS! THIS MUSIC VIDEO IS ALMOST AS COOL AS ME, PAPYRUS!" -Papyrus

"If we can get Major _[Motoko Kusanagi]_ or Mr. Batou to like this video, maybe they'll let us play it when we're in base sometimes!" -one of the Tachikoma

"Well done, Kotaro!" -Ujimasa Hojo

「⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐。」 -Kotaro Fuuma

"If Kaede sees this I bet her day will be better." -Kotetsu Kaburagi

"Hmph. I kinda liked it… never was big on the whole 'festival' thing, though." -Jotaro Kujo

"I like the feeling of a festival - it feels really upbeat and exciting for all those who enjoy it." -Blanc

"I can't believe the music video featured me just spinning with my iron ball in circles… that's my rotten luck for you." -Kanbei Kuroda

"Hey, they somehow made it pretty good. Not as cool as the song I perform down below, though!" -Enzo Cassano

"Nice costume, Charli!" -Nacht Kromell

"People enjoy things like this…?" -Mary _(alias, Mary Nakahara)_

"Man, this was a load of fun! I love the costume Iain gave me - helped me embrace my inner Takanori Nishikawa!" -Charlotte Haywood

[...]

 **Jim ("confessional"):** The director ordered us to a week off of filming… because of this very reason: recording our character themes and Drama CD's. Ooh, boy, was I really excited about was mainly to promote the movie, but we'd be releasing these on the day of said movie.

 **Santa ("confessional"):** Even if this seems fun, I'd still prefer to only have Nicia hear it.

 **Enzo ("confessional"):** If these songs were being sung in a competition I could not sing at all and still come in first by a billion miles, that's how cool my song is.

 **Jamiebel ("confessional"):** I got some big ups from the last character CD series we did; a lot of people on social media complimented me on how well I sang; I hope not to disappoint them this time around.

 **Nacht ("confessional"):** I have to get a copy of my song so I can give it to Charlotte.

 **Savyna ("confessional"):** I feel like I'm coming into this thing too fast. I love singing every now and again, but I don't feel mentally prepared for this yet.

 **Charlotte ("confessional"):** Finally, I have been waiting for this day for ages! We finally get to record our songs… I'm a performer at heart - 24/7, I don't go without singing at least once. I'm just like that, you know. Gotta keep practicing, to avoid getting rusty.

 **[At the Recording Studio]**

 _Jim and Jamiebel are the last to arrive to the studio._

 **Jim:** Morning, everyone.

 **Jamiebel:** Good morning!

 **Frédéric:** Morning, you two. _(to everyone)_ You guys ready?

 **Jim:** Ready as I'll ever be.

 **Charlotte:** Yeppos!

 **Jamiebel:** 100% prepared!

 **Crystal:** Not really a fan of this bollocks, but yeah.

 **Santa:** Yes.

 **Nacht:** I'm ready.

 **Viggo:** I'll give it a good crack.

 **Alpha:** Yeah, let's do it.

 **Davina:** Yep.

 **Bernan:** Bring it on.

 **Savyna:** Pretty much.

 **Iain:** Almost. I'll go near the end.

 **Nicia:** Let's have everyone say yes just to make the story longer.

 **Marisa:** Wake me up in twenty years when it's my turn.

 **Enzo:** If topgear had planned this better he could've tried to spell something with the first letters of our names.

 _The list of names for singing was handed out to everyone. Santa was the first to record her song._

 **/Santa Cassano (Yui Ogura) - "Yunoha no Mori" (Aquarion Evol)\**

 **Santa ("confessional"):** I'm glad I'm done with just one song... I don't like having an audience. I like listening to this song - it's calm and I can think of Nicia just a little bit, thanks to the lyrics.

 **Nicia:** Having both of us sing for other people sucks. Gotta find a way to get revenge on the writers.

 **Jim:** This song kinda suits Santa - quiet, calm, rather soothing for the soul. I like it.

 **Frédéric:** The delicate theme of this song is akin to Santa's nature, almost like she _was_ Yunoha.

 **/Jim Eligino (Takehito Koyasu) - "Harukanaru Kawa" (Kotetsu Sangokushi)\**

 **Jim ("confessional"):** I have two songs; this first one is called "Distancing River," from an anime called _Kotetsu Sangokushi_ … this song, for me, reflects on my character's gentlemanly side; it's not brash, loud or obnoxious. It's a calmer mood, more reflective of Jim. This song is also a complement to Santa's "Yunoha no Mori." Plus, it allows me to use my tenor range.

 **Charlotte:** I love it! It sounds so beautiful and elegant… plus, I never knew Jim's voice could go that high.

 **Jamiebel:** I like how smooth it sounds; it's like silk.

 **Enzo:** Good job, that sounded pretty good. My song is still cooler though, neener neener neener.

 **/Jim Eligino** **(Takehito Koyasu)** **\- "North Blue Road" (One Piece)\**

 **Jim ("confessional"):** If Enzo wants to talk cool, my second song is cold as _ice_. Titled "North Blue Road," this is more quintessential Jim; a little more jazzy, just how I like it - and it's out of _One Piece_. It uses my lower register, and this one is supposed to complement Crystal's song, coming up soon.

 **Nacht:** Playing your strengths I hear, good job.

 **Alpha:** Just as expected out of Jim. Well done.

 **Davina:** Jazzy rhythm, deep voice… can't fault that.

 **/Crystal Evans (Miyuki Sawashiro) - "Heart in Blue" (K)\**

 **Crystal ("confessional"):** Like I said, I'm not too big on singing, but when I heard this song, I couldn't help but agree to sing it. "Heart in Blue," from the anime _K_ , reflects Crystal's will and undying loyalty, I feel, plus her awesome wit and smarts; with this jazz theme, I think it should be a pretty popular song. It helps that Miyuki Sawashiro, my seiyuu, sang this.

 **Bernan:** Dang, Crystal, didn't figure you for the singing type. Awesome work.

 **Santa:** That song sounded a little bit fun, it doesn't suit me or Nicia as well as it does you though.

 **Jamiebel:** Crystal for the win!

 **/Jamiebel Angkahan (Romi Park) - "Bokutachi ni aru mono" (Law of Ueki)\**

 **Jamiebel ("confessional"):** I love this song to bits, and I was so hyped to find out I'd be singing this. "Bokutachi ni aru mono" reflects more of Jamiebel's looser side, and has a lot more rhythm to it than any of the songs here - plus it balances out Jim's deeper voice. It's for the person who just wants to let loose.

 **Charlotte:** Woo! Love swinging Jamie!

 **Nacht:** We have to save this for when us three all go on a road trip together.

 **Enzo:** Let's make this Jean's character song, it'll be funny.

 **/Nacht Kromell (Kana Ueda) - "Snow Rain" (Mahou Shoujo Lyrica Nanoha A's)\**

 **Nacht ("confessional"):** It was pretty fun doing "Snow Rain" from _Mahou Shoujo Lyrica Nanoha A's_ , and the original song sounds good, but it seems a bit sad somehow.

 **Davina:** This song has a bit of a sad/melancholy tinge to it; like the cold heart within someone being defrosted.

 **Jim:** Very smooth, but at the same time, I agree with Davina - on the melancholic side.

 **Savyna:** It's beautiful and sad at the same time; same thoughts here.

 **/Nacht Kromell (Kana Ueda) - "Together" (Hyperdimension Neptunia)\**

 **Nacht ("confessional"):** This song is much more upbeat than the last one; it would be nice if everyone's remaining adventures would be happy like this.

 **Jamiebel:** This song suits Nacht more, by far.

 **Charlotte:** Bonus points on it being a Neptunia song!

 **Santa:** Next time I need a fun-sounding song I can use this.

 **/Bernan Angkahan (Shin'ichiro Miki) - "Sleepless Night" (original)\**

 **Bernan ("confessional"):** The next three songs are part of a medley of rock; mine was first - "Sleepless Night" seems more in-line with how I am with the Ogier fratello - kick-ass and super cool doing it.

 **Marisa:** He can sing? I didn't know that. He should get advice from Elio to update his song list though.

 **Savyna:** That's to expected of Bernan's VA, Shin-ichiro Miki, Mari. As I expected from Bernan - badass all the way!

 **Nicia:** Who cares about him and his singing? Santa and I are going to be the only good songs.

 **Bernan:** But as you can see from everyone else, clearly, nobody cares about _your_ song, Nicia.

 **/Davina Angkahan-Valerio (Asami Imai) - "Limited Love" (Corpse Party)\**

 **Davina ("confessional"):** "Limited Love" is arguably one of my favorite Mingosu songs. To be able to perform this… wow, and along my fratello. The energy I put into this was a _lot_. This song would clearly be on my "Will I/Won't I" with Mary, since it is the general genre of the song.

 **Jim:** Exceptional work, Davina; love the guitar solo!

 **Nacht:** Charli and I are both cheering you on.

 **Viggo:** Probably my favorite song of the rock trio medley we have; Davina's voice has quite a nice range, does it not, Enzo?

 **Enzo:** Topgear probably intended it that way when the VA was chosen.

 **Davina:** There's nothing wrong with me being voiced by Asami Imai! I have no regrets of it!

 **/Viggo Ogier (Kazuya Nakai) - "Katana" (One Piece)\**

 **Viggo ("confessional"):** Ahh, "Katana." For me, I feel it's my best work, but that's not really saying much, when there are a lot better songs on this CD. However, I put in my best effort to this "One Piece" song; this song reflects more of my personal 'rules and wills' that I have for myself.

 **Enzo:** Who me? I just responded to Viggo a moment ago. It's Frédéric's turn.

 **Frédéric:** It's very typical of Viggo to do this type of song; I believe he's done good with Kazuya Nakai, his VA.

 **Iain:** Now _that_ is rock and roll!

 **Alpha:** Never expected him to have some good pipes. Well done.

 **/Davina Angkahan-Valerio** **(Asami Imai)** **\- "Hasta La Vista" (original)\**

 **Davina ("confessional"):** "Hasta La Vista," one of the ending themes, was a bit tougher for me. I had to sing a little faster than expected, but I got through it pretty well - I found myself dancing to this. It mixes together European flair with Japanese rhythm… to me, this is Davina's life - fast, smooth and stylish.

 **Jamiebel:** As expected of Davina - she makes everything we suck at look easy!

 **Marisa:** Elio has been bugging me to find new stuff to listen to. Hmm...

 **Savyna:** Go, big sis!

 **/Bernan Angkahan** **(Shin'ichiro Miki)** **\- "Gyakufuu no Toki ni Hitori" (Hakuoki)\**

 **Bernan ("confessional"):** I love this song. "Gyakufuu no Toki ni Hitori" from _Hakuoki_ is the dragon to Davina's tiger in "Hasta La Vista;" this song reflects more on my character's personality - slow, reflective and hopeful.

 **Santa:** I've never seen a dragon that was made out of sound before.

 **Nacht:** Maybe I should get Bathduck to give me a good pair of songs for me and Charli to sing.

 **Jim:** It has that light of hope shining upon it… it's a really sweet song.

 **/Davina Angkahan-Valerio** **(Asami Imai)** **\- "Hoshikuzu no Ring" (Corpse Party)\**

 **Davina ("confessional"):** I found out that I'd be singing two of the ending themes to the anime adaptation of this movie, and I was quite surprised - and to be fair, disappointed - with the second song they chose; "Hoshikuzu no Ring" from "Corpse Party" serves as the ending theme after the finale of the second arc; this is my character's will being tested, after witnessing the SWA go up in flames - along with those inside.

 **Nacht:** I don't really like this song. I get reminded of things i'd rather not talk about when I hear it.

 **Jim:** It's a really melodramatic song - suitable for an ending; beautiful and haunting at the same time.

 **Jamiebel:** This is gonna be a song that could lead to a broken base with Davina; some will like it, some won't. Considering the context of the situation, it suits the mood, but it's rather depressing.

 **/Frédéric Loeb (Daisuke Hirakawa) - "Uncontrol" (StarMyu)\**

 **Frédéric ("confessional"):** I'm not really a big fan of this song - but I did put my 100% into it; this song, to me, is more Frédéric's stylish style when fighting as Yukimura - though considering SenBasa is known as _'Stylish HERO Action,'_ I'm not really too surprised they chose this song.

 **Charlotte:** I think I may have found a new favorite song…

 **Iain:** This song is _**fabulous!**_

 **Santa:** Why do people keep asking me to comment on their songs? I'm supposed to be the non-talker of my fratello.

 **Savyna:** Two reasons - one, you gotta get your out-of-character moments somewhere, right? Two, Nicia's too snarky, Enzo will probably plug in his song every chance he gets (From nearby: "Because my song is the best!"), and Marisa is asleep until her turn.

 **Santa:** She has an amazing ability to talk in her sleep then.

 **/Charlotte Haywood (Rie Tanaka) - "Fly High!" (Hyperdimension Neptunia)\**

 **Charlotte ("confessional"):** Woo! It's my turn now! Man, I love this song so much, I actually did this song for a talent show at my high school - and it's an Ending song for the anime! Yay! "Fly High!" from "Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection" - a videogame, mind - suits my character's energetic and bright personality to the T, even more so when the group visits the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe. Considering _both_ my VA's - Rie Tanaka and Melissa Fahn - are singers, expect me to come out with one of Melissa's songs as well on the final CD.

 **Enzo:** Why don't people ever use any letters besides T when saying how well things fit them? That must be some kind of letter-ism.

 **Nacht:** Woohoo! You rock! Number one fan right here! _*Standing next to a giant fan with '#1' printed on it in kanji*_

 **Jim:** This song is Charlotte in a nutshell - a reincarnation of Neptune, essentially. Or Neptune in real life. Whatever the case, this suits her so well.

 **Davina:** You took the words out of my mouth.

 **/Enzo Cassano (Katsuyuki Konishi) - "My Best Friends" (Pokemon)\**

 **Enzo ("confessional"):** Teamwork and togetherness song for the win! Everyone else wishes their songs were this great. _(smiles widely)_

 **Viggo:** It's great, but I feel mine, Deej's and Jim's are better.

 **Frédéric:** Rap - but it's good rap. Well done, Enzo.

 **Enzo:** Rap is a man's soul.

 **Iain:** Yea for teamwork! But a man's soul is rock and roll; like Viggo's.

 **Viggo:** Also, did you just sound like Shingen Takeda with the "man's soul" thing?

 **Enzo:** No way, it was totally Kamina.

 **Frédéric:** The Manstravaganza must have given him a boost in testosterone.

 **/Nicia Cassano (Maaya Sakamoto) - "Hitomi no Kakera" (Madlax)\**

 **Nicia ("confessional"):** I've already done my singing, why do I need to say anything about it? Get out of my way.

 **Jim:** I'm glad she changed her song at the last minute; "Red Fraction" did _not_ suit Nicia at all; too much Engrish for her; if she markets this song in her confessional, this will easily be the best song of the bunch.

 **Savyna:** This song is very unlike Nicia - but it suits her voice so well.

 **Davina:** You know what? This is probably gonna be up there with some of the best songs on the CD.

 **/Marisa Alboreto (Ayane Sakura) - "Shunkan Happening" (original)\**

 **Marisa ("confessional"):** Things sure haven't changed much in twenty years. Where's the nearest swimmable body of water? All that singing has left me wanting to swim.

 **Jim:** She doesn't know she only slept for two hours, does she?

 **Santa:** It sure feels like twenty years with how long the writing took.

 **Jamiebel:** Good song, Marisa!

 **/Savyna Ferguson (Eri Kitamura) - "Yell! Little Girls' Secret (Hyperdimension Neptunia)\**

 **Savyna ("confessional"):** Um… yes!

 **Davina:** I think it's official - Savyna has the best song. _(From nearby, **Enzo:** "Don't be silly, mine is the best!")_

 **Santa:** I hope their parents don't get mad when they find out about the secret.

 **Marisa:** People like this? No offence - but this is way different from what Elio listens to.

 **/Iain Ferguson (Takanori Nishikawa/T. M. Revolution)- "Hot Limit" (original)\**

 **Iain ("confessional"):** Like Davina, I also got to do some of the Openings and Endings of the anime adaptation. Thank goodness I got this song… I was taking forever and didn't know which to choose. It's a good thing I also got the costume used in the music video to help me get into the mood. In fact, this song was so cool, Charlotte and Jim did versions of this song as well, and we did one together. Take that, Enzo!

 **Enzo:** Congratulations, I think I'm going to stick with my cool coat though.

 **Santa (to herself):** How much good fashion are people going to need to cancel out _that_?

 **Nacht:** Nice costume, but if you go out like that, you'll get ladies' attention too.

 **/Alpha Lautani (Tomokazu Seki) - "Tooi Sora-he" (Initial D character song)\**

 **Alpha:** All I have to say about this is, it's a nice song. I enjoyed singing it, and personally, I think it's the best song on the album.

 **Jim:** I object to this being the best song! Mine is superior! _(chuckles)_

 **Enzo:** The fans, Mettaton, and I also object because mine is the best!

 **Davina:** I object to their objections! Savyna's is the best!

 **Savyna:** Objection! Davina's is the greatest!

 **Charlotte:** Your objections have been objected! My song is the greatest in the world!

 **Nicia:** Maybe the actual story doesn't need a villain - we can just fight each other over who has the best song.

 **Bernan:** I agree - it'd be a pretty ridiculous fight, then.


	9. Various Scenes and the Like

_Cut to a montage of the filming's scenes - these scenes include: a Hanbei vs. Mary duel, the proverbial Davina and Homura ballroom dance, Alpha's walk across the desolate Knight Run land, Jim's costume change to the Yukimura Phoenix costume, and Davina attaining NEXT Form._

" _ **Crunch time - the deadline soon approaches, and our actors keep cool heads, as they approach the finale of the movie. We take a look at how much progress has been made, as the movie nears its end."**_

 **[Scene 1:** _ **Words Win Wars**_ **]**

"Jim, what do you think you're doing?" Davina asked, as she followed Jim to the deck of the ship. She clearly didn't like where this was going.

"I'm about to do something incredibly stupid," Jim answered, picking up a headset, "but if this works, not only will we have made the first move, we'll have a massive psychological advantage."

 _ **[Doctor Who - "Words Win Wars"]**_

Activating the headset and putting it on, Jim hurried to just a few feet away from the outside deck.

" _Helloooooo_ , Fimbulvetr! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the multiverse! But bad news, everyone…" Jim jumped up to the deck, and pointed towards the famed mountain itself. "...'cause _guess who!_ Ha! Listen, you lot! You're all whizzing about; it's really _very_ distracting. Could you all just stay still a minute, because _I!_ _ **AM!**_ _ **TALKING!**_ "

With the exclamation, the ships stopped in their tracks instantly from the shock. Jim continued.

"Now the question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer — _we do._ Next question: who's coming to take it from _me?_ " No response from the enemy's ships. "Come on! Look at me: no plan, no backup, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else I don't have: _Anything! To! Lose!_ So if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceships, with all your silly little guns, and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica _tonight_ , just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day we ever stopped you, and then, _aaand then_ , do the smart thing...! Let somebody else try first!"

Everyone on the ship stood there, dumbfounded at what happened next - The enemy battleships all retreated to a much higher orbit.

Jim's gamble paid off. The opening move was made - it was time to capitalize on it.

The stunned silence continued, until a few people broke said silence.

"I'll go first! This great ice fairy won't lose to anyone!" Cirno volunteered.

"Retreating from just _that?_ They'll hardly be a threat to anyone like that." Sayaka noticed.

"Ooh, that was sooo~ good. I should get speech-making tips for when I become a super duper great huntress." Ruby admired the speech.

"Woo! A big speech followed by a big battle, we should participate in these AU stories more often!" Yang was hyped.

Masamune smirked. "He reminds me of a certain old Tiger and his young cub… looks like Jim set this up to be the _party_ of a lifetime."

"My goodness, words _do_ win wars," Vert chuckled. "Especially if you have lungs like Mr. Eligino's."

"I believe _that_ was a declaration of war," Joseph added, impressed.

Davina shook her head and chuckled in amazement. "Jim… what in the name of sanity have you just done?"

Jim turned around and grinned. "Ladies and gentlemen... we're going to war."

 **Director:** Cut!

 _Everyone erupts in cheers._

 **Davina:** Jim, that was amazing! You even managed to pull that off with your old voice!

 **Jim:** Really? I just loved that speech, and thought it'd be good for the story… never thought everyone - apart from Nicia - would love it too.

 **Enzo:** Well, not having her nuke you for being incredibly bad is a good result right?

 **Neptune:** Come on, Enzo, Jim just turned up the ham and awesomeness to 1,100! That was the best speech I ever heard!

 **Marisa:** You should've used more nautical and diving terms in your speech.

 **Yukimura:** That speech set my _soul ablaze!_ _Rooooooooooh….!_ _(runs outside)_

 **Kyoko:** Heh, if we had speech givers like you in our world, then the witches wouldn't be so scary.

 **Ieyasu:** It's the sort of speech that bonds are made of - and not glue bonds! Or monetary bonds… or any _physical_ bonds, come to think of it.

 **Mitsunari:** Ieyasu, was that speech supposed to make us _closer_ to the aliens? I think it had the opposite effect.

 **Blanc:** I think he was trying to scare them off, so that _our_ courage, in turn, would grow.

 **Sirius:** It was very good. In the future, if you can give similar speeches that are entirely truthful, they will be incredibly intimidating.

 **Masamune:** That is true, Sirius - he _did_ bluff most of it; his energy - especially when he mentioned that he had "no plan, no backup and no weapons worth a damn" - is what carried that speech to its maximum.

 **[Scene 2:** _ **Take 12**_ ** & **_**The Birth of Davina the Creator**_ **]**

Davina grinned stupidly, before saying woozily, "Everyone, take twelve!" After finishing her declaration, she immediately dropped to the ground in front of everyone.

"Oh… that's something I didn't expect - she fainted," Twelve commented. "That actually happened to me, when I regenerated from my previous incarnation. Plenty of times."

"I told her this would happen." Mary sighed, "When she gets too involved in things, she forgets things that aren't related - like eating and sleeping."

"Oh, it's worse than that, Miss Mary - according to my readings, after she regenerated, Davina can't remember _anything_ ; the only thing she knows is her name. She doesn't know she's a CPU - whatever that is - she doesn't know her handler, her friends, you _or_ me. In fact, she's essentially become, what I call, a pudding brain."

"Is there a method to restore her memories?"

"To recover from this sort of thing?" Twelve paced back and forth. "It's gonna take time… and time is not a luxury we have right now. She needs plenty of rest, first and foremost. If my calculations are correct, Davina will regain her full memory in a week - like I said, time not being a luxury we have. We couldn't afford anything like this to happen."

"She doesn't have a personality that will rest when she can be involved with her friends though." Mary pointed out.

"But Mary, Davina's unconscious - that means we can do what we want with her, no objections."

"A method to get her involved and have her not do anything strenuous… I'll be back, I'll be sending everyone a text soon."

"Viggo, Crystal and I will take Davina back to her world - have the M.P.A. meet up with us there at Davina's room in the SWA headquarters."

"I'll leave her to you then, and contact you later."

 _"I'll see you soon." He then turned his attention to the Belgian and the Cockney-Brit. "Alright, you two, in the TARDIS. Don't make me pull out my spoon."_

 **[much later, after Davina's memories are partly restored; Davina's 'ability test']**

 _ **[Yukimura Sanada's Theme - m.c.A.T. - Sengoku BASARA 10th Anniversary Theme Vocal Collection]**_

"Alright, while Mary and Jim are busy trying to get your memory back via the 'Touhou Mind Reader,' I want you to remember these attacks - otherwise they'd knock some sense out of you!" The Doctor ordered, to Davina. "Got it?"

"Yes?" she said tentatively.

"Good. Cure #1, come on out!"

 _ **(Savyna summoning her wave, Mari surfing it and summoning her titanic rubber duck. Davina defeats it by summoning her own wave and washing the pair away)**_

"Now, that's a bathduck monster. Cure #2!"

 _ **(Enzo summons party-goers, while Frédéric and Nicia light and launch fireworks - Nicia's in the shape of the nuclear radiation symbol - and Santa firing her bubbles. Davina defeats this by installing a large "WOKEN" neon sign away from the party**_ _ **, driving the party-goers to said sign)**_

"Cure #3!"

 _ **(Nacht and Charlotte (using Nacht as her medium) perform their 'My-Wife-is-the-Greatest-in-the-Multiverse' attack, Nacht performs Tiro Finale - and it appears as a gigantic Bullet Bill - which Davina beats by merely jumping on the Bullet Bill)**_

"Tirooooooooooooo-!" Nacht/Charlotte screamed to the skies.

"Oh, shut up, you pudding brain - or pudding brain and spirit, for that matter. Cure #4?"

 _ **(Jim uses Sendo Hamon Overdrive to create a spotlight on Jamiebel and Madoka, who hit an apple on Davina's head, create stars, while Jim creates a sun. Davina defeats the spotlight by using aforementioned Tiro Finale)**_

 _*Ehehehehe.*_ "Good job," Madoka giggled.

"Roll on Cure #5!"

 _ **(Bernan and Viggo quickly cut up vegetables and creates a stew, while Crystal's water attacks cause marshmallows to grow for Bernan to cut and Iain to use to roast, causing everyone else to use their attacks to create s'mores. Davina chows down on one of these s'mores and the stew to call the attack defeated)**_

"Delicious!" Davina commented.

"Mary, have you found Davina's memory yet?"

"I can confirm that Davina is recovering large amounts of information. Just a few more attacks." Mary replied.

"I got this from here on out, Mary." Jim handed the lady in blue his Kaleidostick. "Use it to change into her costume and use Izanagi."

"Yes."

"Come on, come on, we don't have much time!" Twelve hurried.

"I know." Mary quickly transformed and used a cross thrust against Davina together with Izanagi.

"Got it! She's got her memory back!" Jim finished off the last enemy, before Davina performed a quick counterattack… and fell on top of Mary.

"Welcome back, do members of your group always go for physical contact with allies who you have just finished battling?"

"Aaaah! Mary?! What are you doing here-?!" Davina yelped before she held her head, groaning. That was one hell of a memory trip.

"Alright, Davina, that's enough," Twelve said, taking her off of Mary. "You need rest - Doctor's orders. Don't want you to catch the _'lovey-dovey disease'_ Nicia has been proclaiming about."

"And I got the list of attacks performed," Jim declared, showing the list to Twelve.

 **Marisa:** Summon giant rubber duck  
 **Nicia:** Firework in shape of nuke symbol using Utsuho costume  
 **Enzo:** Party-goer summon  
 **Santa:** Strength costume uses guns to fire bubbles  
 **Crystal:** _Soudan Joubitaki_ /Twin Bullet - Redstart (each shot launches water)  
 **Jim:** Sendo Hamon Overdrive (spotlight), Overdrive Barrage, Sunlight Yellow Overdrive (creates a sun)  
 **Jamiebel & Madoka:** Twinkle Arrow (hits an apple on Davina's head), Homing Arrow, Magical Score (creates stars), Tanzerin Trombe, Spiral Break  
 **Frédéric:** _Rekka_ (with oversized matches - lights candles, but burns out said matches) _, Daisharin, Senryo Hanabi_ (actual fireworks being launched)  
 **Nacht:** _Tiro, Tiro Finale_ (Bullet Bill - which Davina beats easy)  
 **Bernan:** _Midare Izayoi_ (cutting giant vegetables) _, Oboro Zangetsu_ (used to cut a watermelon) _, Kaguya  
_ **Iain:** _Rosso Phantasma,_ Grounded Spear (roasting marshmallows)  
 **Viggo:** All of Viggo's attacks, bar Jumping Jack Breaker  
 **Savyna:** Typhoon (Marisa riding the wave), Shooting Stinger (blindfolded), Wide Slash  
 **Alpha:** _Zankai, Zanmetsu  
_ **Noire:** HDD transformation + All of Davina's attacks + Diagonal Blade Dance  
 **Charlotte** _ **(using Nacht as a medium)**_ **:** Cross Combination, Critical Edge, Victory Slash, Delta Slash, Neptune Break, Dimensional Slash  
 **Mary:** Persona - Izanagi + Davina's new attacks + Davina's NEXT Form _(Mary fights_ half- _seriously, by Davina's behest)_

"Would you like to sit down? You just recovered a large amount of information." Mary asked her.

"Er… um… yeah. I _need_ to sit down, digest all of this…" Davina looked over at Mary with a chuckle. "That didn't count as our rematch. You clearly went soft on me when you used my NEXT Form."

"Ahem." Noire tapped her foot angrily.

"Sorry… mine _and_ Noire's NEXT Form... nobody in NEXT would have taken that Crazy Storm and Infinite Slash combo and be downed so easily."

"In addition, we were attacking consecutively instead of together, and giving you time to react between attacks. If we had wanted to defeat you, we would have made better use of our overwhelming numerical advantage."

Davina nodded. "Yeah… sixteen against one, especially when they're at my level or thereabouts - those would be impossible odds, even for me. Still… even though I beat all of you, you noticed, didn't you?"

"Our group has an incredible potential for combination attacks unrelated to choosing costumes that would support them."

 _ **[Doctor Who - A Good Man?]**_

"That is true… but I was thinking something else…" Davina looked up. "I learned _all_ your guys' moves in the process. If I was so stubborn as to stick to my own moveset, I wouldn't have been here without you all. It's because I trust you so dearly, that I was able to use your moves and regain my memory-" She paused for a second, and put a hand to her face. "My face…"

"Is just as it has been. The only thing that has potentially changed from this event is how you view yourself."

"I agree, but there was this was this question I kept asking myself, when I lost my memory - _'Why did I choose my face?'_ You heard me mutter it millions of times, Mary." Davina ran over to the lake and stared at the reflection for a few tense moments, before turning back to the group. " _'Who frowned me this face?'_ Now I know the answer: I know where I got this face and I know what it's for…"

"You used it while you met and interacted with all of your friends, surely you have a strong connection to it."

"But that was _before_ I regenerated - _nobody_ told me that I ended up regenerating with the same face… it was to remind me! To hold me to the mark of the promise that I made to you all." Davina now had a determined look in her face. "To what I vowed - not only to myself, but you guys - before facing Loptr: that we would save this multiverse _together_ or die trying! My name is Davina Jannine Angkahan-Valerio… and I never break my promises!" Looking up to the skies, she pointed towards the stars. "And if anyone happens to be listening, and if you have any kind of a problem with that… _**TO**_ _ **HELL**_ _ **WITH YOU!**_ "

Silence was about the group, as Davina's last four words - _to Hell with you_ \- echoed through the forest. Davina was back… and she was as fired up as ever - perhaps even hotter.

Viggo had a grin the size of his home country. "The figurative Sword of Damocles hung over Davina's head. She can't destroy it…"

"She can't remove it…" Twelve continued.

"And she can't stop it."

"There's only one thing she can do…"

" _The unexpected!_ " the pair rang out in sync, with identical eureka poses.

"And it seems that Davina has just done that," Jim smirked. "We missed you, Deej."

"I missed you too, Jim."

Twelve soon walked over and put his hand on Davina's shoulder, a proud smile on his old face. "Welcome back, Davina. We've been waiting for you. It's like you said yourself…"

Viggo started. "Anywhere…"

"Anytime…" Crystal added.

"Anyplace…" Mary finished.

"...Davina Jannine Valerio's always on the case." Davina grinned widely, before jogging off. "Now, come on - we got a multiverse to save!"

 **Director:** Cut!

 **Twelve:** I see someone's been taking inspiration from me, hm?

 **Santa:** Not me, I don't know anything about you and have my own idol already.

 **Davina:** Well, Charlotte and Jamiebel have me watching _Who_ since Series 8. Of course some of what's said by you will rub off on me.

 **Mary:** I don't even know if the Velvet Room possesses television reception.

 **Twelve:** I was referring to Davina! (to Davina) What do you think Mary and Santa have for brains - pudding? It's like you're my carer - you care, so I don't have to.

 **Davina:** (shrugs) It's a full-time job.

 **Mary:** Being a protagonist is not a "job."

 **Davina:** I meant being The Doctor's carer, not being a protagonist. _That's_ a responsibility.

 **Santa:** If you become apathetic or like Nicia, wouldn't that be character derailment?

 **Davina:** He's just joking, Santa. He's just an idiot with a box, but at least he's helping out people and learning. _(winks at Twelve)_

 **Twelve:** That _is_ what it says on my M.O.

 **Mary:** People might mistake you for being against people with boxes if you say it like that. Touko had a box too and she was smart and had the creature in her box eat someone.

 **Twelve:** Ahh. _[beat]_ Does her box time travel?

 **Mary:** No, that would require magic.

 **Twelve:** There you go. Besides, I don't believe in magic _that_ much - it's not concrete as science is.

 **Davina:** Let that be a lesson to you, Mary - never talk magic with a man of science-fiction.

 **Mary:** I didn't have any intention of doing so.

 **[Scene 3:** _ **Blake and Jamiebel**_ **]**

The whole ice-breaker had been nothing but chaotic for Jamiebel - trying to navigate through the sea of people was hard enough… and this close to the big battle… whoo, boy, it was gonna be really tough.

However, there was one person that caught her eye - she was clad in black, and on the top of her head was a black bow - and she so happened to sit conveniently close to Jamiebel herself. There was but a tense silence for a few moments, before the girl with the bow finally chose to break the silence.

"Hello."

"Hey," Jamiebel smiled meekly. "Sorry about last time. I was… you know. You just wanna start over, so we get a proper intro?"

"Sure, my name is Blake Belladonna."

"Jamiebel Angkahan." The pair, like last time, shook hands. "I like your name… it sounds kinda… mysterious; regal, even."

"Thanks…?"

"So... how did you take to the other members?"

"They're a varied group, like at Beacon."

Jamiebel nodded. "They can be wild at times, yeah, almost like a family. Did anyone stand out in your view?"

"I've never heard anyone go on about dolphins being jerks, but everyone seems to have their own thing."

"Yeah, that's just Marisa for you," Jamiebel chuckled. "What are your views on dolphins?"

"I don't think I'll be sharing my opinions with her."

"Yeah, she'd disagree. But _I'm_ not Marisa, so you're free to confide with me."

"That's good - but I actually prefer tuna."

The raven-haired cyborg nodded again. "Well, that was a tun-a' events, if I may say so myself."

"To eat."

"Go figure." To an aside, Jim slid a couple bowls in the direction of the duo - one full of tuna for Blake, and the other with miso soup. "See? Tun-a events. But I get what you mean… do you take your tuna any way you can?"

"Yes."

"I got to meet your team… they definitely remind me of a few people in the group." Jamiebel dug into her miso soup while she said that.

"Mm." Blake quietly ate her tuna.

"Ruby… she's got Charlotte's personality, but Davina's sense of leadership; Weiss gave off some vibes of Nicia and Bernan; Yang was as though Nacht and Jim had a child, she would be it - the bright openness she has." Jamiebel then looked over to Blake, as the former finished her soup. "Why is it… that when I look at you, I feel… I dunno - like I'm reminded of me?"

"Even if you ask me - we don't know much about each other."

"You see, that's what _I_ was thinking; we've just met." She sighed, before looking into Blake's yellow eyes. "This is just a hypothesis, but… I think I used to be like you before. Introverted, small-talkish… probably a bit shy. Forgive me for making those assumptions, though!"

"I don't have worries about social situations, I just...don't enjoy them."

"Again, you can confide in me… Why not? I think you're a pretty cool person."

"Even if you were mostly right, it's like you said - you're different now. Still want to say we're similar?"

Jamiebel nodded. "Yeah. I may be different now, but at my core, I'm still the same Jamiebel I've always been, faults and all. I learned this from Jim and Charlotte, that the person is made inside, not on its exterior - and that we _will_ change as time goes on. I had to learn how to come out of that shell of mine. You're probably finding your way out with your friends, but you _will_ get there."

"I don't see my lack of desire to socialize as a negative. For my friends, if I can become closer to them I'll be happy."

"And I think _that's_ the part of me that resonates with you." Jamiebel smiled. "I love my friends, and I want to be closer with them too. We may have different ways of showing it, but the ethos is the same. I don't think _you_ want to lose your friends, either, do you?"

"No."

"See? I'll admit, we're not entirely similar - and neither _should_ we be - but deep down, we do share some connections. If I were to lose my friends, I'd be devastated. Those friendships are important to me, and no material item or threat in the multiverse can make me give them up."

"I'm the same - if I can be unreserved with my friends and not have misunderstandings then helping them is worth it."

"Kinda like right now?" Jamiebel giggled. "When I'm with my friends, they know what I'm feeling and get my peaks and valleys. Almost like what you're doing right now with me, and vice versa."

Blake nodded.

"Just know, that if ever you're in trouble, even if I'm not there physically, I'll always be with you, like your friends."

Subconsciously, unbeknownst to either the faunus or the cyborg, they were lightly holding hands, almost as though a bond had been formed between them.

 **Director:** Cut!

 **Jamiebel:** That was a really nuanced scene I sunk my teeth into - I love it! It's real sweet!

 **Blake:** I'm glad it went well the first time - I don't know if I could maintain my quality if I had to do repeats.

 **Jamiebel:** Same here. I think we were just in that 'zone,' where everything just clicks together so smoothly, and the characters know what each other is feeling, the rest is just plain sailing.

 **Blake:** Smooth sailing.

 **Jamiebel:** Same difference, whoops! _[chuckles]_ Anyway, awesome work, Blake!

 **Blake:** You too.

 **[Scene 4:** _ **Breaking The Wall**_ **]**

 **[Doctor Who - Same Old Day]**

 **[Davina's P.O.V.]**

"No stars… pity. I thought there'd be stars."

 _People always get it wrong with Time Lords. We take forever to die. Even if we're too injured to regenerate, every cell in our bodies keeps trying. Dying properly can take_ days. _That's why we like to die among our own kind: they know not to bury us early._

 _I think... in my current condition, it'll take me about a day and a half to reach the top of the tower._

 _I think._

 _If I'm lucky, I_ have _a day and a half._

 _I have to do this, you guys… it's the only way._

 _I have to be strong. I should have known from the very beginning._

My journey to the top of the tower, with how battered I was, was laborious. I had to drag myself up a spiral staircase and along a corridor, leaving smears of blood behind.

 _Of course. The portrait of Savyna, the creature from my own nightmares... this place is my own bespoke torture chamber, intended for_ me _only._

 _And all those skulls in the water... how could there be other prisoners in_ my _Hell?_

 _The answer, of course, is there never were any other prisoners. They were all me._

 _And the stars... they weren't in the wrong place, and I haven't time travelled. I've just been here a very, very long time._

 _Every room resets. Remember I told you that?_

 _Every room reverts to its original condition. Logically, the teleporter should do the same. Teleporter. Fancy word. Just like 3D printers, really, except they break down living matter and information, and transmit it._

 _All you have to do is add energy._

That energy is me.

I slowly pick up the power cables and attach them to either side of my forehead.

 _The room has reset, returned to its original condition when I arrived. That means there's a copy of me, still in the hard drive. Me, exactly as I was, when I first got here... seven thousand years ago._

 _All I have to find is some energy._

 _And all you need for energy is something to burn.  
_

I take hold of the lever and pull it down, sending power into the transporter console.

Finally collapsing to the soft ground, the cogs turned, the teleporter powered up, and with the last modicum of my strength, I write the one word that Mari, Savyna, Santa and Nicia discovered in the Tower of God.

Bird.

 _How long can I keep doing this? Burning the old me, to make a new one? I'll have to find out for myself..._

I gently close my eyes, drawing my last breaths, hoping that the next chance I receive would be the one that gets me out of here…

Please…

Someone… save me…

 **[Doctor Who - The Shepherd's Boy]**

Davina gasped and coughed in the teleport chamber. The cogs stopped turning, prompting her to exit the chamber, closing the door behind her before scooping up dust and letting it run through her fingers.

"If you think because Jamiebel or Savyna will die, I am weak, then you understand very little. If you were any part of killing them and you're not afraid, then you understand nothing at all. So, for your own sake, understand this: I am Davina Jannine Angkahan-Valerio – my title is the CPU of Lastation, Black Heart. I am coming to find you, and I will never, ever stop."

 _(After she leaves the room, the camera sweeps across the word "Bird" to the skull with power leads attached. Then Davina is throwing the stool through the window.)_

"Because you won't see _this_ coming!"

Every time she screamed in agony, Davina would come back to life, and repeat this process – jump through the window into the sea, bury Charlotte, travel to Room 12, speak with a certain magical girl, and punch her way past the indomitable wall itself.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you've travelled seven thousand years into the future," Homura - or rather, a figma of Davina's mind - said to her.

"I will do _whatever_ it takes, Homura, to come back to them - no matter how long."

 _"Argh! How many seconds... in eternity...?"_

Despite her knowing _that_ fate, Davina stubbornly refused to back down - as is her wont, and it would happen to her.

Again…

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you've travelled twelve thousand years into the future."

"I will do _whatever_ it takes, Homura, to come back - no matter how long."

 _"How many seconds... in eternity…? And the shepherd's boy–!"_

And again…

"...Six hundred thousand years into the future."

"I will do _whatever_ it takes, Homura - no matter how long."

 _"How many seconds... in eternity…? And the shepherd's boy says–!"_

And again…

"...Twelve hundred thousand years into the future."

"I will do _whatever_ it takes, Homura."

 _"And the shepherd's boy says–!"_

And again…

"...Two million years into the future."

"I will do _whatever_ it takes."

 _"And the shepherd's boy says–!"_

…and again, until she would break through that wall, and stare Aesir down one last time.

"...Twenty million years into the future."

" _Whatever_ it takes."

 _"Ow...! And the shepherd's boy says - there's this mountain of pure diamond. It takes an hour to climb it… and an hour to go around it...!"_

Even if she had died tens of millions of times by Loptr's trap, it wouldn't have stopped her.

"...Fifty-two million years..." This time, Homura and Davina spoke the time the latter had been trapped - together.

 _"Every hundred years, a little bird comes… and sharpens its beak on the diamond mountain...!"_

The torture wouldn't stop until she had freed Jamiebel…

"...Nearly a billion years..."

 _"Aaargh! And when the entire mountain is chiseled away… the first second of eternity will have **passed!** "_

Alpha… Jim…

"...Well over a billion years..."

 _"Ow! You must think that's a hell of a long time…"_

…Viggo, and the others.

"...Two billion years..."

 _"Personally, I think that's a hell of a – Aaaaah!"_

Until finally… she had enough.

With all of her strength, Davina smashed away at the remaining layer of crystal at the end of the twenty-foot tunnel – head-first.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**_ "

On that blow, not only did she bust through the wall with her head, the wall finally gave way - and expelled all doubt in her heart; and with it, the being that killed her...

 **...for 4.5 billion years.**

You must think that's a hell of a longtime…

"...Personally, I think that's a hell of a bird."

Picking up a piece of the fractured wall, Davina popped a piece in her mouth, and began sucking away at it.

"Hmm… _ramune_. If the wall tasted this good, why didn't I _eat_ my way through, then?"

She shrugged. It was a question to be answered another time.

However, before she stepped into the gates of Fimbulvetr, she was feeling a surge of power… almost as though the wall had stored the power of Davinas past for those 4.5 billion years.

 **Davina:** _[narrating]_ _Go to the city. Find Mary. Tell her... I'm back. Tell her, I know what Aesir did, and I'm on my way._

 _And if she asks you who I am... tell her_ I _came back - the long way round._

 _You can probably still hear me, so just between ourselves, you've got the prophecy wrong. The Hybrid is_ not _half-Dalek. Nothing is half-Dalek. The Daleks would never allow that - they tried once, and it backfired._

 _The Hybrid is not half-Incubator. Nothing would be half-Incubator; it would have to require emotions - a mental disease, in their view._

 _Who said The Hybrid needed to be half-anything? Couldn't they be_ more _than half-anything?_

 _No, The Hybrid destined to conquer Fimbulvetr…_

 _And stand in its ruins, Loptr…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **Is ME.**_

 **Director:** Cut!

 _Davina collapses in relief and exhaustion, sobbing. Some of the other characters - not the main 16 - rush over to her aid._

 **Kojuro:** Miss Valerio, are you okay?

 **Wan-** _ **chan**_ **:** Wan! Wan!

 _He came up and nuzzled her._

 **Jonathan:** It's all over, Davina. Let it out.

 **Madoka:** We're with you.

 **Uni:** It's okay, Davina… _(hugs Davina, voice breaking)_ Don't get so emotional, please…

 **Sayaka:** Glad you're back.

 _Davina hugs Sayaka as well._

 **Ruby:** You done good, kid. You done good.

 **Zwei:** Arf!

 _He came around and nuzzled the other side of Davina._

 **Sasuke:** She's really exhausted, probably overheating... _(calls out)_ Get her some ice water, quick!

 **Marisa:** On her or in a cup?

 **Sasuke:** One-litre bottle!

 ** _*A 5-gallon jug with spigot and cups is brought over*_**

 **Kenshiro:** Let your tears flow… there is no need to hold your emotions in. _(pours Davina a cup)_

 **Davina ("confessional"):** "Breaking The Wall" is one of the most emotional scenes I have ever done - the music, combined with my character's dialogue and her actions and motivations… it was so heartbreaking. _(voice breaking)_ She had to go through 4.5 billion years of dying just to free herself… and she didn't age a bit. By then, everyone would have died, worst case scenario. _(small sobs, before...)_ I had to practice and practice that scene over and over again before filming, because it was the climax to the whole thing. I wanted to get it right… give it that emotional punch.

 **[Scene 5 (Deleted Scene):** _ **Mutant and Proud, a Bond Unbreakable**_ **]**

 **Charlotte:** Now, the next scene didn't make the cut, but it did serve as some cool plot point for something down the line. The synopsis is, after my revival, I finally meet Mystique, and gaze at her true form. I accept it, have a chat with her… and you'll have to watch to find out what happens next.

[...]

Her tent.

Charlotte never figured that she would be here again, not after how she died by Loptr's hands. It was a place where quite a few people confided within her and her feedback...

 **Oberon** _(the Triple Nonfat Double Bacon Five-Cheese Mocha wasn't as good as he expected.)_

 **Charlotte:** "Well, of course not! You should always temper your expectations to something more reasonable."

[...]

 **Keiji** _("It was nice to fight alongside Hideyoshi one last time. I gotta thank Davina for that.")_

 **Charlotte:** "If it weren't for you telling Mitsunari the tales of your past with Hideyoshi - the Hideyoshi he never knew - I doubt this whole thing would have happened. If I were you, I'd thank Mitsunari and Jim as well. Plus, thanks for the advice on tightening my relationship with Nacht!"

[...]

 **Neptune** _("Davina might actually usurp my position as Protag of Protags!")_

 **Charlotte:** "I would see this as a good thing… it means you won't have to shoulder that pressure anymore. You should deserve to have fun, Nep."

[...]

 **Amélie** _("If it were not for you and Frédéric… I doubt I would be here with you right now.")_

 **Charlotte:** "I promise that as your friend and your little sister-figure, I will stay by your side, no matter what happens, Ami. The same with Frédéric… if you ever turn down the wrong path again as Widowmaker, we'll be there to steer you right again."

[...]

 **Uni** _("Nepgear proposed to me… what should I do?")_

 **Charlotte:** "Now isn't the best time! You guys are just fighting to survive… but I can tell that you love her back. I would confess to 'Gear the day after we defeat Loptr."

[...]

 **Ieyasu** _("I must thank Davina for repairing my bond with Mitsunari.")_

 **Charlotte:** "You two work so well together… I know Mitsunari was looking for the Ieyasu that he called his very friend - it's a very deep bond that you should never break, grandfather."

[...]

 **Kotaro** _(_ 「⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐⠐。」 _)_

 **Charlotte:** "I think it's sweet that you're taking Ujimasa's very health into consideration. The Hojo Clan is very lucky to have someone like you… if I were you, I'd probably lower your fee for his sake, just so you can keep watch over him for longer."

[...]

 **Kenshiro** _("It seems as though you and Davina harbor a deeper sadness than I.")_

 **Charlotte:** "We share the same 'curse' of compassion… but neither of us turn our backs on it - rather, we embrace it, much like you, Ken. For me, though, my sadness also encompasses love… and I'm willing to shoulder the pain for you, Ami, Nacht, my friends, family and lovers."

[...]

 **Tadakatsu** _(_ 「. . . . . . . ? ? ? ? ? ?」 _)_

 **Charlotte:** "Ieyasu is becoming more independent... I doubt he would cast you aside, nor would he want to heap so much of the workload onto you. In other words, at his age now, he'd rather stand _beside_ you than _behind_ you. Work as his partner - no, as his _friend_ \- not his protectorate."

[...]

...and **Jamiebel** _("I know I love you, but I love Jim more.")_

 **Charlotte:** "Your heart lies with another… I know that feeling. Jay-bee, you should be free to love who you want to love… I don't wish to hold you all to myself. But just know, if ever you and Jim break up, I will be there to help you pick up the pieces on his side and yours."

[...]

And yes, Charlotte does speak and understand Tadakatsu and Kotaro _(the latter speaking in_ _silence)_.

Now that the sentimentality was over, it was time to focus on getting back at Loptr… or she would have, had a girl with medium blonde hair, and wore the sort of clothes you would find in a business, not shown up and distracted her from just that.

"Hello, again."

Charlotte quickly looked up in surprise. "Raven, is that you?"

"Yes."

The black-haired girl smiled and hurried over to her companion. "I presume you knew about what happened to me - my death, and subsequent revival… I'm sorry if I worried you over all that. I-"

"No, I was aware of the possibility of your death from the beginning."

"Ah." Charlotte grinned sheepishly. "Spoilers. Either way, I'm so happy that you're here. Anyway, yeah, you had something you wanted to show me?"

 ***Shapeshift***

Charlotte stared at Raven for a while. She had blue, scaly skin, yellow eyes, red hair…. And she was naked. Her whole body was on display for Charlotte to see.

"Raven…" was all she could muster in the moment.

"Most people know me as Mystique."

"Mmm…" She stepped forward and gave the woman before her a passionate kiss. Breaking away from it, Charlotte continued. "I would be lying if I ever said I hated this form of yours. It's so unique… and amazingly beautiful. I love it."

"I can't go outside in it without receiving negative attention and people can be cruel to those who are different."

"I know that feeling. People were like that when they were talking about me being a lesbian. I used to feel so out of it, I wanted to grab attention, without slipping the truth. Then I found someone who could accept me for who I am. And now, even after all this time, I still accept you for who you are." Charlotte smiled. "This is like deja-vu… or more, role reversal."

"Thank you. As long as you are like that, I will help when I am able to."

"I'm always like this - I don't care what origin they are; if they are strong of will or pure of heart, I can accept them. Couple of questions: This obviously means you're _not_ joining the M.P.A., right? The group _is_ open to everyone."

"I'm not really a hero, let alone the heroic type."

"More 'in the shadows…' I understand - and I like it. And also… when this is all over, do you want to head back to my place? Or do you wanna call the shots in where we go?"

"It makes no difference to me."

"Cool. I'll contact you when this is all done. One last pair of questions: do you mind if I introduce you to Nacht when this is done?"

"I don't mind."

"Okay, _final_ final question: is it okay if I still call you Raven, or should I call you Mystique? I'm fine with either."

"Either way is fine."

"Gee, you're pretty liberal." Charlotte giggled and gave Mystique a hug. "Thanks for putting up with my barrage of questions… I know I can get pretty annoying sometimes."

"Having people who know and will still talk with me is worth it."

"Aww." She gave Mystique another quick kiss.

"...Even if that person might be called 'overly-dramatic.'"

"One of my redeeming features. You know, we _can_ catch up for lost time, if you want, since you missed me that much," Charlotte teased.

"That would be... nice." This time, it was the mutant who pulled Charlotte in for a kiss, before they fell onto Charlotte's cot.

Breaking away from their embrace first, Charlotte smiled and unzipped her jacket. This was about to get serious here.

"I love you, Raven."

"I love you too, Charlotte." Mystique smiled, before doing things that can't be mentioned here.

 **[From here on is fully private]**

 **[Some time later]**

Getting dressed again, Charlotte smirked. "Any more questions for me, before I go out and 'save the multiverse,' and all that junk?"

"None."

"Alright." Another long kiss from Charlotte elicited grins from the blue-skinned woman and her CPU compatriot. "Just remember these words, if ever you need encouragement about what you are: _Mutant and proud_."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon… my lovely Mystique." With that, Charlotte sauntered off to what would be her final battle.

"Until next time... Little Lotte."

 **Director:** Cut!

 **Charlotte:** Oh, man, that was so adorable! _(hugs Mystique)_

 **Raven:** Really? I don't see how.

 **Charlotte:** It was a full-circle moment for my character, and Mystique has somebody she can converse and be herself with. You were so wonderful in that scene, Rae. _(gives her a kiss)_

 **Raven:** Thank you. _(slight blush)_

 **[Scene 6:** _ **Battle of Gods**_ **]**

"Looks like it's just you and me, Aesir," Davina said, sternly. "A battle of gods… fitting for a last battle - wouldn't you say?"

"Actually, I'd like to try for an even more powerful final boss if we can manage it." Enzo said

"Quiet! We'll probably get one for New Year's Eve, but be quiet - this is between Davina and Aesir! Don't take away from their moment!" Jim hissed.

"Yes, quite fitting for you to return to challenge me again."

"Nobody else to assist me physically… you've already incapacitated them as is." She pointed her claymore at Aesir. "You may have mine and Savyna's Eyes of the World, but with these unbreakable bonds I've built with everyone, I will _**not**_ repeat the same fate as before!"

"Those with the strongest wills have the hardest falls... surely, you've seen this."

"Many a time. But it's what you do _after_ you fall, that defines you… and _I_ choose to get back up - again and again. Think I'm insane for doing this?" Davina let out a scoff. "Sanity is a _requirement_ for our kind."

"But not history, it seems."

"You know me so well. After all, our kind… are the kind of cyborgs you don't _fuck_ with."

 **[...]**

Crystal quickly helped Loki up to his feet. "Hey, kid, you gonna be rosy?"

Shrugging Crystal off, Loki rushed over to the table in the middle. "His first mistake was thinking that all I had to me was some shit 'Sovereign Power.'" Drawing a card from his pocket, he grinned. "Stupid fool _still_ doesn't get why _I'm_ the better half."

"Oi, what the hell?!" Crystal cried out in surprise. "I thought you were all out of those fucking cards! How many do you have!?"

"The _real_ trump card's the one you keep hidden until just the right timing, mate," Loki responded.

 **(Loki draws from his deck of cards - causing Aesir to lose his power)**

"The real power of Lord Aesir, the God of Chaos, is nothingness - the power to erase anything and everything from the world," Loki explained. "Even the very Eyes that created it."

"NO!"

"Looks like _I've_ got the upper hand now, Loptr!" Davina yelled triumphantly.

Crystal looked over at Davina, then Loki. "Hold on, Deej, let's not get too cocky… Loki, hold on a tick - what happens to the multiverse if you-?"

"Any good card player's a gambler, right, Crystal?" Loki said with a knowing smirk. "Either the multiverse will be destroyed, or it will create its own path." He then looked over to both Loptr and Davina. " _Human free will_ will determine which way things go."

Loptr growled. "You… worthless...!"

"Worthless _what?_ " Davina interrupted. "I'm just surprised that you're not paying attention to your _true_ opponent!"

"As Aesir, I have no opponents!"

" **Wrong.** " Davina smirked. "As Aesir, you have but me as your equal. As Loptr, though… you've become a transit point to me. A stepping stone. Worthless. In other words..." Davina held out a thumb and pointed it downwards. " _Go to Hell. OK?_ "

 **[...]**

"I… I… I… I can't believe it… We won...!" Davina panted in amazement.

"Of course you did, you didn't give up on yourself." Madoka said.

"It wasn't just her that didn't give up on themselves, Madoka… everyone never quit," Jonathan corrected. "Viggo, Savyna, Mary... even their allies."

"Of course not, there's no way great heroes of justice like us would lose to an obvious villain like him." Sayaka added.

"Not just heroes of justice… heroes of the _multiverse_ ," Neptune rebutted. "We just saved all of our universes! Do you know how big that'll be for the next game's protag ruleset?!"

"How should we know? We're not from your universe and our writer doesn't know anything about it." Kyoko answered.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'm pretty sure your writer keeps killing you guys over and over, the weak-minded nihilistic pretzel, Kyoko - but I digress."

C1 Jim winced. "That's _massively_ harsh, Sasuke."

Kyoko waves her hand like a Jedi. " _You think you're awesome._ "

Sasuke scoffed. "Why do you think I use the term _'ore-sama'_ when I speak? Of course I think I'm awesome." He put his hand over his mouth in surprise. "Perhaps I may have said too much."

" _I_ made him do it; picked it up on my travels," Savyna chuckled, high-fiving Kyoko, before waving her hand like a Jedi to Kyoko. _"These are not the magical girls you are looking for."_

"I wasn't looking for any in the first place."


	10. You thought it was over? It was I, Dio!

**[Epilogue]**

 **Part 1: Santa vs. Davina** _ **(New Year's Royal Cup Tournament preview)**_

"Honestly, I'd never expected to face you this late in the tournament," Davina replied, the moments before their match.

"If we'd fought before, people might've decided that whoever won was going to win everything. This way the winner will be tired for the next match to make it fair. Or they're just doing it for drama or don't care or something." Santa responded

Davina shook her head. "But Lord Ashikaga set up a two-week rest period between the semi-finals and the finals… but that's beside the point. All we know is, Jim beat Homura and is facing Nicia in his semi-final."

"Fighting a time-user might be a bit rough, but that's later so I don't have to worry about it yet. Besides, if the writers got into an argument about who would win they'd probably never be able to agree anyway."

"I think Jim had gotten used to how time stops work, that his senses have become so attuned to what's coming next… either way, if I want to prove myself to Jim and face him in the finals, I gotta beat you first."

"My relationship with Nicia is going to be way more interesting than you and Jim's is, take that."

"I think someone seem to be forgetting that my path up to now has been nothing but tough opponents - at this point, I have virtually nothing to lose by facing you - you're not a stepping stone, but a wall before my path. I'm just gonna have to climb that wall."

"Someone in the audience is probably thinking, 'Did she just call Santa fat?' Well, topgear was loading you up with stuff since you were in the middle of everything, but i'm still the main character of my story and my writer is the bullet hell expert so I don't think I have any disadvantage here."

" _You_ can change costumes - I can change _forms_ ; each more powerful than the last. Plus, with the skillset I've got and the training from weeks past, I doubt I'd lose at all. I'm going to face Jim in the final - and that's the bottom line, 'cause Dee-jae said so."

"That's the most childish reasoning i've heard all scene. I was travelling with you for the entire story, I've already seen all your abilities and have ways to dodge. 'Shoot and I'll move' like someone from Touhou said."

Smirking, Davina replied, "But the one thing you don't have over me is spontaneity - the ability to use and combine moves on the fly. Either way, I expect this to be one hell of a _party_ \- and I'm reserving my seat in the last party."

"That's fine, I prefer to think and figure out how to make unavoidable attacks and dodges to known abilities before I need them so I can use them for max effect."

Davina, looking out to the arena, transformed into Black Heart and smiled at Santa. "Looks like they're calling for us… shan't keep them waiting any longer."

"Yeah."

[...]

 **Part 2: Charlotte and Nacht (Nacht finally gets flustered by Charlotte) + "What-If" of Purple Heart-Charlotte and Walpurgisnacht-Nacht (aka Video Game scenario)**

Charlotte walked over to where Nacht had covered herself with blankets on the bed. It seemed like she wanted to hide something from her, but the former was undeterred in finding out the truth.

"Nacht, are you okay?" she asked, sitting by her blanket-cocooned girlfriend.

"I was really cold so I'm using these to get warm." Nacht explained.

Charlotte had none of Nacht's explanation - she couldn't be feeling _that_ cold, could she? With the slightest of precision, she slowly uncovered Nacht's face from the cocoon. To her surprise, her skin was a pure white, almost like Walpurgisnacht's… and her hair was longer than usual, and as blue as the dresses she wore.

"Nacht…" she said quietly. "It's okay, you can show me. I won't tell anybody."

"I really need my colors to dry before I go out and scare the crap out of everyone else."

"What happened to you? It's like you were hit with a curse or something." She hugged the cocoon… before feeling something odd. Almost like something about her girlfriend's features were off. "Your chest… it's... bigger?"

"Apparently; I kept some of _her_ traits after you guys saved me - and putting my soul back in my body seems to be… undoing them."

Charlotte nodded, before asking, "Nacht… sorry for asking, but do you mind if I see your whole body? I'm merely curious."

Nacht slowly unwrapped herself. Just as Charlotte had predicted, all of Nacht's skin had gone a pure white, with her hair as long as her girlfriend's - if not longer - and in an odd deep blue color, and a chest that would make even _Vert_ jealous.

"I have one question, though… why are you naked?" Charlotte asked, observing Nacht's bare body, before shaking her head. "Never mind, I need to put aside my perverted desires for this one…" She sighed, before lying beside Nacht. "Do you think I would _really_ leave you over a few changes such as these?"

"No, but when it comes to _her_ , better to be over-worried. This is a new situation for us - even if it will just become more positive experience, a little worry can't be avoided when it's the present." Small bits of water had formed at the corners of Nacht's eyes.

Charlotte brought Nacht's head close to her own chest. "Look, it's as you said - one side shouldn't give up on the relationship. I promised I would never leave your side, even if I passed away or if I was ever upset with you. Even if I thought you were a freak, I wouldn't _think_ of ever leaving you - in fact, if possible, I'd rather be one _with_ you, so that we can be one hell of a femme fatale! But more to the point… you're so long-suffering, as am I… isn't that what makes us, us? I said I'd love you for the woman _inside_ , not the woman _outside_."

"Charlotte…."

The raven-haired girl pulled Nacht in closer to her chest, as she continued. "Even if you kept some of _her_ traits, no matter whatever anyone says, be it Homura or the Incubators - you're not Walpurgisnacht. You're Nacht Midas Kromell: veteran magical girl, proud member of the Multiverse Protection Agency… and girlfriend and eventual wife to Charlotte Bautista Haywood." She lifted Nacht's chin, so that her purple eyes lined up with Charlotte's deep blue. "I know I said this before, but… let your emotions out. You look so much more adorable when you cry…"

"Don't be all motherly and then reveal a weird pleasure like that - it completely ruins the effect." Nacht complained, somewhat comically.

Charlotte caught a tinge of red from Nacht's cheeks before the latter hugged her tightly.

"Thank you."

" _Finally, I found out what makes Nacht blush… though it's probably best not to ruin the mood. After all - I want to have fun with_ this _appearance of Nacht later."_ Charlotte thought to herself, as she comforted her girlfriend. _"And let's be honest… it gives me good practice for motherhood."_

 **[Some time later, after Nacht calmed down…]**

Charlotte and Nacht had been cuddling for an hour. By that time, the former had undressed to only her undergarments to help the latter become more comfortable around her - but neither had spoken about how Nacht should return to normal.

The reason?

"I love your appearance, Nacht, no matter if you have white skin or pale skin; if you have blue hair or brunette; or if your chest is larger, I will love you no matter what," Charlotte said finally. "Before we return you to normal, I wanna have _that_ fun with you."

"I'm glad you're so accepting… but are you and your writer always looking to get us to do these things?"

"Kinda, yeah - it's more my idea than his... I love you, Nacht."

"...I love you, Charlotte."

Charlotte grinned from ear to ear. "Just let me put up the anti-sound and -sight barriers for this one… I feel like this is gonna get really explicit in here!"

"Don't be silly - this is supposed to be family-friendly so we won't go past talking about the stone reproductions of our heads that we have."

"Those sure are nice."

Charlotte shrugged, before she pulled in Nacht, and put up the barriers regardless.

 **[anti-sound and -sight barriers - cut to Charlotte and Nacht in a bed of flowers]**

 **[...but since the sight barrier is up you viewers don't know that the scenery has changed]**

"Only we could make making love go from the bed to the flowerbed you told me about during our time together," Charlotte chuckled.

"Isn't this a bit cliched? Maybe we should be on the moon too with a nice view of Earth." Nacht suggested.

 **[backdrop changes again - Nacht and Charlotte on the moon, in a bed of flowers, with a good view of the Earth behind them]**

"Ridiculous, we haven't populated the moon yet… not like Turn-A. But sure, whatever." Looking up at the Earth, then at her girlfriend, Charlotte grinned slightly. "When we're out here, your skin looks even brighter, almost as though you _are_ part of the moon."

"Maybe I have an affinity with the night." Nacht grinned.

Charlotte held up her hand. "Hold on, there's something I always wanted to do. Gimme a moment."

"Yes?"

Stepping out of the bed and wrapping a sheet around her body like a dress, Charlotte shouted to the Earth below her, at the very top of her lungs…

" _ **Gym Ghingham! If any harm comes across Jim or my beloved Nacht, or any tears pour from their eyes, or you dare kill them in their prime… YOU'LL TASTE THE WRATH OF MY REVENGE! YOU'LL TASTE THE WRATH OF A WOMAN WHOSE HATRED WILL SURVIVE, EVEN WHEN I AM KILLED AND REBORN A MILLION TIMES OVER! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES,**_ _ **I ASSURE YOU THAT I WOULD MANAGE TO BRING UPON YOU MY WRAAAAAAAAAAAAATH!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **[ripple effect - flashback]**_

 **Harry Ord  
** _ **Charlotte's (Eventual) Great-Grandson**_

 **Harry Ord:** _**"MIDGARD! MIRAN! If you harm Queen Dianna for even a moment, and make her cry! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BE REBORN A MILLION TIMES -**_ _ **YOU WILL KNOW MY WRATH!**_ _ **"**_

 _ **[end flashback]**_

"I'm sure he'd be careful if he heard that but...uh...there's no air in outer space and sound can't travel without a medium."

"I know, I wanted to have fun with it, channeling my inner Harry Ord. Think you can top my ham?"

"Of course!" Nacht jumps on top of Charli.

"I didn't mean literally," Charlotte laughed. "Just channel your inner wrath about you wanting to protect me and shout it down at the Earth, as loud as you can." She positioned Nacht next to her, so that at least she can hear it.

" _ **If any of you want to attack someone I care about - TAKE A BATH FIRST!"**_

"Nice ham. Not as good as mine, though."

"May I tell you one of the many reasons I love you? Most people can't ham as well as you do."

"Anyway, back to you were saying about you having an affinity with the night, perhaps it should be a sidestory - I, an earthling, visit you - a native made of this moon - on the moon. I also love the fact that the some of natives, like you, refuse to wear clothes," Charlotte giggled. "Your bare body makes me quiver with excitement."

"You're probably imagining how cold it is on the moon. You can warm up if you imagine us as binary stars."

"Probably, but I think when a member of the 'Moon-race' pass away, they become binary stars…" Charlotte smirked, fondling a certain pair of her girlfriend's body. "I love these jelly babies and this stone reproduction of your head… it's so big."

"Get your own jokes!" Nacht kissed her 'beloved Charli' to get her to stop talking... and start _doing_.

 **[From here on is fully private]**

 **[The next morning]**

Charlotte looked over at Nacht and her features - it appeared that she had returned to normal; her skin was now that same light tone Charlotte had been accustomed to alongside those purple eyes of hers, her hair was back to its normal brunette height, and her chest returned to its one-size-larger-than-Charlotte's size.

Of course, Nacht was already awake at the time.

"Morning, love."

"Morning… You know how you feared that you were turning into Walpurgis, or how you were losing her traits or whatever? I'm looking at the same Nacht I always have been." Charlotte smiled softly. "Perhaps the deities above allowed you to stay like this… or maybe you forgot what you looked like, that _this_ may have been your real self all along."

"Only after a lifetime of character development though..." Nacht said, with a wry grin… before finally sobbing tears of joy and relief.

"Let it out, Nacht. I'm glad you're back to normal."

"I'm back."

"Welcome home, love."

[...]

"Why, Nacht? Why are you doing this…?" Charlotte (as Purple Heart) had tears in her eyes, asking this question.

"I'm making a play where the epilogue is you smiling for the rest of your life, what else?"

"But… but I never wanted an ending like _this_ … how do you expect me to smile now?" Charlotte gripped her katana. "Please, Nacht, don't make me do this. I don't want you to die."

"Don't worry, my success conditions have already been met." As the witch's familiars closed in and started tickling Purple Heart, slowly draining the life meter at the top of the screen.

" _I'm sorry, everyone… I can't do it… I can't kill Nacht…_ " Charlotte sliced away at the familiars before her with her Cross Combination. " _... but I will_ not _go down alone and without a fight!"_

She looked up at the witch that was her eternal girlfriend and pointed her katana towards her. "No matter what, I will take you with me in my downfall… so that _we_ may smile together - forever!"

"That can be arranged." Nacht leaned over and started tickling Charlotte in real life, allowing the fight timer to run to zero and declare a tie due to identical health. Meanwhile Charlotte was laughing, which made Nacht happy too.

"Ooh, here comes the cutscene!" Charlotte quickly sat up in excitement. "You're really gonna love this, Nacht."

The video game Charlotte took out an arrow from her jacket, and flew up to video game Nacht. "I told you that we'll smile together… didn't I? Once this arrow pierces through both of us, we'll both die and ascend together… just as we always have been fated to."

"You don't want me to die, but are fine with shooting me? Are you sure you're being heroic here?"

Charlotte smiled solemnly. "I'm not shooting you… I'm _stabbing us_. I don't want you to die alone, is what I meant… nor do I want to die alone. I want to be with you forever, even in death… you probably want that, too, don't you… Walpurgisnacht?"

"I'd prefer to get as much living done as possible first... Lady Purple Heart."

Kissing the lips of the witch, Charlotte nodded. "But if we were to continue living, we are doomed to fight forever. I feel as though I've lived enough already… and I figure you have too." Charlotte prepped the arrow. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Charlotte stabbed herself in the back with the arrow with a loud scream, before forcing it to pierce through the shell of Walpurgisnacht.

"There… it's done… soon, our physical forms... will disappear, leaving our spirits... to ascend to the heavens. I stabbed both of us, so that we may remain close like this…" Charlotte put a hand on Nacht's 'face.' "Now you and I _will_ smile together, just as your play foretold... thank you so much, Walpurgisnacht… I never would have lived this life without you."

"You're welcome, Lady Purple Heart. Though I would prefer that you be less combative in the future." She grinned.

"And I prefer _you_ be less destructive in the future." Charlotte grinned back, before kissing Walpurgisnacht. "I love you… Nacht."

"I love you too… Charlotte."

The physical bodies started to dissolve as the two beings embraced… until only their glowing, yellow and _(rather obvious and embarrassing, but they didn't mind)_ naked spirits - resembling their human forms - remained in the aftermath, still embracing each other.

Charlotte was the first to pull away, before looking at Nacht. "Even as a spirit, you look as lovely as ever."

"I have a pretty good view of you too."

Smirking, Charlotte chuckled. "I think I can safely say that of this life, I have no regrets."

"I did the best I could in all the situations I found myself in. Even if some of the things didn't go the way I wanted, I'm satisfied with what I did."

"And _this_ is why I love you." replied both Charlottes.

[...]

 **Part 3: Outtakes! Gespenst Kicks for Everyone!**

 _This is what each character would say, if they were given control of Trombe Mk. II in the Super Robot Wars Z world and its most infamous attack, the Gespenst Kick... and the Ham ratings, out of 100._

 **Enzo:** _"Ham machine, Trombe! [...] Great ham power, increase my strength to more than nine! [...] Special Move -_ _ **Gespenst Kiiiiiick!**_ _"  
_ **Enzo: 75/100 - 'More than nine thousand,' is what Enzo should have said.**

 **Nicia:** _"'Pilot this Trombe,' she says; 'Act like that pig,' she says. [...] Fine, let's get this over with. [...] Annoying thing to make Santa happy -_ _ **Gespenst Kick!**_ _"  
_ **Nicia: 10/100 - Nicia isn't made for ham.**

 **Marisa:** _"HMS Trombe, launch! [...] I hope I don't need a mattress to land on. [...] Not as awesome as swimming with Elio -_ _ **Gespenst Kick!**_ _"  
_ **Marisa: 60/100 - The middle part was a bit lacking.**

 **Santa:** _"Wait, Trombe, I don't meet the minimum-hamminess requirement for this attack! [...] Must...channel...Undyne...for...one...moment... [...]_ _ **Univeeeeeerse!**_ _"  
_ **Santa: 80/100 - Good effort from Santa, though she was dinged a few points for not blowing out her vocal chords.**

 **Marzia:** _"I don't have enough ham in me! Trombe! [...] I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice! [...] Hissatsu!_ _ **Gespeeeeeenst! Kiiiick!**_ _"  
_ **Marzia: 80/100 - Same here with Marzia, though she was more dinged with the weaker middle part.**

 **Jamiebel:** _"Time to rise up, Trombe! [...] Prepare yourself for Trombe's ultimate attack! [...] Hissatsu!_ _ **Gespenst Kick!**_ _"_  
 **Jamiebel: 55/100 - She repeated 'Trombe' twice.**

 **Frédéric:** _"Burn ablaze, Trombe! [...] Trombe and I are as one! [...] Ultimate technique!_ _ **Gespenst** **Kick!** "_  
 **Frédéric: 70/100 - Same here, but he redeemed himself by channeling Yukimura.**

 **Crystal:** _"Oi, Trumpet-Mech, it's time! [...] Just sayin', ya brought this on yaself! [...] Kyukoku!_ _ **GESPENST KICK!**_ _"  
_ **Crystal: 50/100 - Botched Trombe's name.**

 **Davina:** _"Lend me your power, Trombe! [...] From jump to jump, I call upon thee! [...]_ _ **GESPEEENST** **KIIIIIICK!** "_  
 **Davina: 85/100 - Davina has potential, but she really needs to hone the ham.**

 **Viggo:** _"Now, Trombe! [...]_ Go to hell. Okay? _[...] Hissatsu!_ _ **Gespenst Kick!**_ _"  
_ **Viggo: 80/100 - Cool Engrish, but that took away from the ham in the middle.**

 **Bernan:** _"Trombe,_ showtime! _[...] Targeted and firing! [...] Hissatsu!_ _ **Gespenst Kick!**_ _"  
_ **Bernan: 90/100 - Perfect use of Engrish! Really yell and you'll have 100!**

 **Alpha:** _"To me, Trombe! [...]_ _This foot of mine glows with an awesome POWER! Its burning step tells me to defeat you! [...]_ _ **Take this! My love, my anger, and all of my sorrow!**_ _ **GESPEEENST** **KIIIIIICK!** "_  
 **Alpha: 100/100 - Channelling Domon Kasshu paid off in the end! Well done, Alpha!**

 **Savyna:** _"It's time, Trombe! [...] Eat this! [...] Hissatsu!_ _ **GEEEEESPEEEEENST! KIIIIIIIIIICK!**_ _"  
_ **Savyna: 100/100 - Blew out the microphone!** _  
_

 **Iain:** _"Trombe, let's go! [...] In the name of the multiverse, I shall punish you! [...] Special Move!_ _ **GESPENST KIIIIIIIIICK!**_ _"  
_ **Iain: 95/100 - Not enough ham towards the middle.** _  
_

 **Nacht:** _"Trombe Instruction Manual. [...] [Reading] Movement is that, weapons are these… A note from Charli, 'Use Gespenst Kick, shout the name of the attack and win.' [...]_ _ **Gespenst Kick!**_ _"  
_ **Nacht: 70/100 - Baseline; it was funny, but not much more.** _  
_

 **Charlotte:** _"Let's ride, Trombe! [...] As its feet burn ablaze, so does my soul! In the name of Harry Ord, hear our roar! [...]_ _ **UNIVEEEEEEEEEEEERSE!**_ _"  
_ **Charlotte: 200/100 - Charlotte is a Harry Ord Expy!** _  
_

 **Jim:** _"Run forth, Trombe! [...] Together, we strike as one - now hear our shared battle cry! [...]_ _ **UNIVEEEEEEEEEEEERSE!**_ _"  
_ **Jim: 150/100 - Sometimes the original line works!** _  
_

 _ **Extra (Charlotte and Jim Exclusive Special - Double Gespenst Kick):  
**_ **Charlotte and Jim:** _"Trombe, ready?_ _ **(Charlotte)**_ _In the name of Harry Ord…_ _ **(Jim)**_ _Together, hear our roar! [...]_ _ **(C &J) **__**UNIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERSE!**_ _"_

[...]

 **Part 4: Battle for the Multiverse**

 **Davina:** The biggest threat has finally been eradicated, and everyone has played a part in it. That means… the _party_ for conquest over this multiverse is on!

 _ **[Judge End - Sengoku BASARA Judge End OST]**_

 _(The epilogue opens with Yukimura, with the Loeb fratello charging at Masamune and the Ogier fratello; each person has their respective counterpart to clash with - Yukimura/Masamune, Frédéric/Viggo, Jamiebel/Bernan, Jim/Davina.)_

 **Masamune:** How do you like my lineup, Sanada Yukimura?!

 _(The_ tou-gun _include that of the Ferguson fratello, Crystal and Marisa, as well as Ieyasu, Tadakatsu, and others.)_

 **Yukimura:** My allies have come no less well-prepared!

 **Nicia:** Not me, I think this is all ridiculous.

 **Santa:** We are, that's why people like it. We're just not suited for this kind of story.

 _(The_ sei-gun _have the Cassano fratello and Alpha, with Mitsunari, Motochika, among more.)_

 **Jim:** With this great battle to begin, we are all enveloped in the greatest sense of exaltation!

 _(Zoom out to both armies… and a fully-grown tree in the battlefield!)_

 **Davina:** _So good!_ Looks like the third stage's about to be a lot of fun! _(leaps toward Jim and co.)_ Here goes, Jim!

 **Jim:** Right back at'cha, Deej!

 _(All four groups clash, before heading back to their respective armies.)_

 **Mitsunari:** Sanada, Loeb, you have given the signal for the start of war. I will proudly lead the vanguard.

 **Alpha:** I will serve as battlefield tactician, then.

 **Motochika:** Make sure you find a good spot for me out there, yeah? Destruction's up my alley. _(Glances at Mitsunari, who smirks; he laughs)_

 **Enzo:** The greatest army is before you! _(joins laughing)_

 **Jim:** Well, we've thrown in quite the idiosyncratic bunch, wouldn't you say, Frédéric, Sanada _-dono_?

 **Yukimura:** Yes. We are very much a wild and eccentric lot. They have all come together for this battle, to face what is in their hearts; to look straight onto our future.

 **Frédéric:** Mm. _That_ is the spirit our Western Forces rally under!

 _[The Western Forces roar in agreement.]_

 _ **Sanada-Loeb-Cassano Western Forces with Lautani  
**_ _ **(Sanada Sei-gun)**_

 **Sasuke:** _(chuckles)_ Aw, the little cub's all grown up.

 _[Date sheathes his 'claws'.]_

 **Davina:** You're the same as ever, One-Eyed Dragon. You are truly an interesting man.

 **Masamune:** When it comes to parties, the more interesting, the better!

 **Viggo:** It's true. With Sanada, Ishida and the Loeb and Cassano fratelli, we have nothing to complain about, with regard to our opponents.

 **Masamune:** Yeah.

 _ **Date-Ogier-Ferguson Eastern Forces with Alboreto  
**_ _ **(Date Tou-gun)**_

 **Marisa:** Besides their tendency to light boats on fire, but we'll be fixing that pretty soon.

 **Savyna:** Shh! Don't spoil the mood now!

 **Davina:** Either way, it's time for us to party soon, Masamune.

 **Masamune:** Whenever I feel lost, I just have to come here, just look to that tree as a guide, root myself firmly to the ground, then look for the path that makes sense to me.

 **Bernan:** Masamune _-dono_ , that's…!

 **Jamiebel:** Lord Sanada, that's…!

 **Yukimura:** Milord…!

 _(Above the hill, sit Kenshin, Shingen, Charlotte and Nacht! And with them, a rather lanky short-haired redhead man - Luc Perrault - with his tan-skinned cyborg - Ivy Martinez - leading their army!)_

 **Charlotte:** Hiiiiii, Jaaaaay-beeeeee!

 **Nacht:** I spy… Davina!

 **Luc:** How's _this_ for an entrance, guys!?

 **Ivy:** Oi, Deej, Jim, over here!

 **Shingen:** Salutations, Tiger of the West, Sanada Yukimura…!

 **Kenshin:** …and Dragon of the East, Date Masamune.

 **Shingen:** Upon hearing about the victor of this battle will rule the multiple universes, we can no longer remain silent on the matter!

 **Nacht:** The Tiger of Kai and the War God of Echigo plan to prevail in this battle, and for Lady Purple Heart and myself to prove ourselves as the superior dynamic duo.

 **Kenshin:** To this end, we have formed an alliance and will fight the battle at Kawanakajima to rule this multiverse.

 _ **Kawanakajima Forces with Haywood & Kromell**_

 _[Shingen laughs.]_

 **Shingen:** Time to run riot, War God.

 **Kenshin:** At last.

 **Nacht:** I'm not sure chess has enough pieces to accurately model this situation.

 **Charlotte:** What about _shogi?_

 **Shingen:** Miss Haywood, you now have the reins!

 _[Charlotte, nodding, transforms into Purple Heart.]_

 **Charlotte:** _**All units, charge!**_

 _[The Kawanakajima forces advance!]_

 _ **Third Battle of Sekigahara Begins!**_

 **Sasuke:** I swear, does he know brash or what? So, what now, Commander?

 **Frédéric: Yoooou idiooooooooot!  
** **Yukimura:** **Yoooou buffooooooooon!**

 _(in Japanese, for both:_ _ **Baaakamonoooooooo!**_ _)_

 _[Both punch Sasuke with intense force!]_

 **Jamiebel:** Oh, Sasuke. Whether it be from Yukimura's Lordship, as the commander, his only response to such an earnest challenge is to accept!

 **Santa:** Glad I don't have to yell like that. I wonder who the writers are going to put me up against.

 **Jim:** I'm pretty sure you've got Savyna - Mari's gotta deal with Nicia.

 **Sasuke:** Ow…!

 **Enzo:** Here's a list of rules that those two always follow, maybe it will help you avoid this in the future.

 **Mitsunari:** Right, Sanada - on this field, you are the supreme commander of the Western Forces. Now is the time to fulfill your promise and set my spirit ablaze!

 **Yukimura:** It will be my - no, _our_ \- honor!

I am Sanada Yukimura, and with my partner Frédéric Loeb, we are Western Forces Supreme Commanders! Join us, and set alight the fires within you all!

 **Jim:** Ready, Jay-bee?

 **Jamiebel:** Oh, yeah!

 **Jim, Jamiebel and Frédéric:** _**CHARGE!**_

 **Marisa:** Finally, the action is starting. Talking situations are hard to be awesome in.

 **Ieyasu:** Sanada leading the Western Forces; Lord Shingen and the War God.

 **Bernan:** Formidable opponents, are they not?

 **Kojuro:** Indeed. But this will make it all the more crazy, the Date way!

 _[The Western Forces, as well as the Kawanakajima Army, charge into battle!]_

 **Masamune:** Enjoy this - Ieyasu, Kojuro, Ogiers!

 **Masamune, Davina, Bernan and Viggo:** Eastern Forces, Numbers One and Two, Date Masamune and the Ogier fratello - _ **PRESSING ON!**_

 _[The Eastern Forces roar and cheer. Davina transforms into Black Heart.]_

 **Davina:** Shall we?

 **Viggo:** Let's…

 **Davina and Viggo:  
** _ **LET'S**_ _ **ENDLESS**_ _ **PARTY! YEAAAAAAAAH-HAAAA!**_

 _[Freeze frame of Davina and Viggo posing, with "Judge End" written in the background. Cut to credits.]_

[...]

 **Director:** Cut! And that's a wrap, people!

 _[Everyone cheers.]_

 **Davina:** YEAH! WE DID IT, EVERYONE!

 **Cirno:** Of course we did, this strongest ice fairy was here fighting together with you.

 **Neptune:** Pfft. C'mon, Cirno - everyone knows that _this_ protagonist of protagonists was here fighting with Davina. My protag ruleset says so, you see?

 **Masamune:** Sorry, but the title "Dragon Lord" isn't for show, you know. The One-Eyed Dragon isn't Date, _you see?_

 **Cirno:** _*Crosses arms proudly*_ Nope, not one bit.

 **Neptune:** _*in the Raoh pose, mockingly*_ "Of this life, I have not a single _tree-gret!_ " _*cackles.*_ That sounds so _lame!_

 **Masamune:** With a pun like that, you wouldn't last five seconds in the Takeda Manstravaganza.

 **Cirno:** Not a problem for me. My ice power is way stronger than that.

 **Masamune:** I doubt someone like you can last against a man of four elements, such as the Old Tiger, Takeda.

 **Neptune:** Pfft. _Please._ I've got HDD, and I can outlast any challenge, especially with my Protag Ruleset!

 _(more arguing between Cirno, Masamune and Neptune; cut to Sayaka, Uni and Savyna, with Eve)_

 **Savyna:** Yay! Awesome job, you guys! You all worked so hard out there - no doubt I'd love to work with you again!

 **Eve:** As long as I have DeroDoro drinks, I can go all day.

 **Uni:** Aw, geez, thanks, Savyna - that means quite a bit to me. Also, those Dero Doro drinks… they pack quite a punch.

 **Sayaka:** But they taste gross. _(Turns green at the memory.)_

 **Savyna:** If you don't think about the taste too much, you should be fine, right, Eve Neuschwanstein-sama?

 **Eve:** Yep. _(I actually_ like _them, though.)_

 **Uni:** _(sotto voice, to Sayaka)_ Isn't that name longer?

 **Sayaka:** Seems fine to me.

 **Savyna:** And this is coming from the girl who has three letters in her name.

 **Uni:** It's not like I chose this name, okay? It was based off of the handheld console I represent!

 **Eve:** I have three letters too. Let's be friends, Nicole.

 **Uni:** _*shocked effect*_ ...My name's Uni!

 **Savyna:** And Eve, Uni doesn't have have a last name; so it really is _only_ three letters. You, however… you've got way more than that.

 **Eve:** Oh, she's just like Uchida and Yamada then.

 **Savyna:** _*tilts head slightly* (to Sayaka and Eve)_ Who's Yamada?

 **Sayaka:** Must be someone from her world.

 **Eve:** Some kid that helped out Blade and became our slave.

 **Uni:** _(under her breath, sighs)_ I'm surrounded by idiots who sound like me… but at least they're _my_ idiots who sound like me.

[...]

 **Yukimura:** Miss Sakura, Sir Loeb, your spearsmanship skills are unparalleled, I must admit. You both remind me of me, when I was young Benmaru.

 **Frédéric:** Thank you, Lord Sanada, but I merely learned from the best.

 **Kyoko:** Well I've had plenty of opponents to practice on.

 **Yukimura:** I see. Miss Sakura, have you ever had a rival to push your skills forward?

 **Kyoko:** There were a few people I argued with, but I haven't spent much time fighting other humans.

 **Frédéric:** Not really, I've had my own leisure to learn.

 **Yukimura:** _(nods)_ If ever either of you feel inclined to sharpen your skills, you are free to visit the Takeda Training Hall in our world.

 **Kyoko:** I'll remember. It might be worth it to surprise that one person.

 **Frédéric:** When I have time, I'll make the pilgrimage.

[...]

 **Jim:** Yang, I have to say, your hand-to-hand combat is amazing, even with your Semblance and Ember Celica. Not sure if I can keep up with such skills.

 **Yang:** Of course it is. They both support my ability so I'm super good at it.

 **Jonathan:** In a way, it resembles my hamon powers; how long have you had to use them?

 **Yang:** I've been using some version of Ember Celica practically since I started fighting and figured out my semblance at some point and it complemented what I already had so I ran with it.

 **Jim:** Incredible… I would like to fight you someday, Yang. I'd like to see how my strength stacks up with yours.

 **Jonathan:** Are you sure, Jim? You've seen Yang's powers on demonstration, as well during our breaks.

 **Jim:** Sometimes, a person has to go into a fight and give it their all, even if they know they're going to lose.

 **Yang:** Lose the battle, beat the grimm or whoever later on.

 **Jim:** That too. So, are you up for it?

 **Yang:** Of course.

[...]

 **Nepgear:** Goodness, it's quite amazing to be involved in such a project with such great people - I almost feel like I didn't quite belong here.

 **Madoka:** You were the main character of your own videogame, of course you belong here.

 **Mako:** What do you mean, you don't belong?! You're better than your sister, with infinitely more potential!

 **Jamiebel:** I agree, what you felt is crazy talk. You have as much right as being here as anyone else - you may be Neptune's sister, but you are your own person, Gear. Embrace that fear, and become one with it, like Jonathan.

 **Vyura:** No matter what situation you're in, you're always able to do your best.

 **Nepgear:** Aw, thanks guys, that really means a lot to me. But I'm not better than Neptune… not yet, anyway.

 **Mako:** Also, I noticed that almost all of us share the same VA! Now that's some voice-ception!

 **Vyura:** Right… _(somewhat dumbfounded)_

 **Nepgear:** What the goodness…? _(actually dumbfounded)_

 **Jamiebel:** Actually, that is a bit of a fair point - Madoka _-chan_ , Mako, Nepgear and I all have the same English voice actress, but different registers. It's, what Charlotte would call, 'quite serendipitous.'

 **Madoka:** It does seem like we've been set up, when you mention it.

 **Jamiebel:** It's the same case with Sayaka _-chan_ , Uni and Savyna - except they share both Japanese VA _and_ English VA. I wonder how Mitsuru, Nep and Charli are getting along…

 **Nepgear:** When it's Jamiebel breaking the fourth wall, instead of my sister... it feels really weird.

 **Madoka:** I usually associate fourth wall interactions with Enzo.

 **Vyura:** Does your group always have strange conversations like this?

 **Jamiebel:** This is actually the first time all four of us have gotten together; but if you're referring to the fratelli, yes. Most of the time. _(sticks out her tongue)_

 **Santa:** My fratello doesn't have weird conversations.

 **Marzia:** Neither do mine… but still, thank you for getting me into the latter part of the movie! You're an awesome person, Santa.

 **Santa:** Thanks, your appearance was completely not my idea though… it was all topgear.

 **Marzia:** But still, being here with you is awesome. I hope we get to work on more stuff together. _(surprise-hugs Santa)_

 **Santa (surprised):** _Uwaa!..._ Oh, thanks.

 **Marzia:** Jamiebel is right… you look so adorable when you're surprised.

 **Santa:** ...Thank you?

 _Marzia and Santa share a blushing moment, before they cuddle together._

 **Santa:** I'm looking forward to working together with you more.

 **Marzia:** You too.

[...]

 **Twelve:** Well, you seem to be in quite an excitable mood, Davina. Always a roller-coaster with you and Mary, isn't it?

 **Davina:** I'm just excited that we finally finished this project…. And made quite the plethora of friends in the process.

 **Mary:** When topgear decided to include the relationship system all the interaction scenes came along with it.

 **Davina:** I also loved our epilogue - a little throwback to you and Professor River Song, eh, Doctor?

 **Twelve:** I must hand it to you, though, you two do make that scene what it was - not as good as mine and River's, but I digress. Getting to Darillium's restaurant would take years, because of the Singing Towers.

 **Mary:** The food was very good, I don't think I'll be going there very often though.

 **Davina:** Agreed. It's only for special occasions - and the fact that when I said 'tonight,' it meant '24 years.' Your reaction to that was priceless… it made me cry too, after we filmed it.

 **Mary:** I'm glad you think so - that will make it harder for you to exploit my reactions for monetary gain by turning our story into a book or movie and selling it.

 **Twelve:** I know of quite a few people who approve of the in-story pair - myself, Madoka, Jonathan, Charlotte and Nacht and the Paternoster Gang included - mainly because it's less out-there, a more discreet relationship, compared to Charlotte and Nacht.

 **Davina:** Hearing that our 'story relationship' is better than Charlotte and Nacht's… it's rather odd and funny at the same time.

 **Mary:** What is the value of comparing two relationships where the only common value is that they are love relationships?

 **Davina:** Apparently, Neptune says there might be some sort of 'ship wars' about. Right, Doctor? _(looks around)_ Doctor?

 **Mary:** _(also looks around)_ Strange, he was just here.

 _(After a few moments, Twelve turns up in Davros' chair.)_

 **Twelve:** Admit it. You've all had this _exact_ nightmare - the Daleks included.

 _(The trio is now surrounded by an army of Daleks.)_

 **Dalek Supreme:** Maximum extermination!

 **Dalek:** Exterminate!

 **Davina:** _(sarcastically and shocked)_ Me, Mary and The Doctor, the latter riding the Dalek head honcho's chair, surrounded by a bunch of tin cans ready to exterminate us? Yeah. Had it _millions_ of times.

 **Mary:** Actually, my nightmares have always involved long noses.

 **Davina:** Odd. Thought they would have involved me.

 **Mary:** Try to imagine yourself with Master Igor's nose.

 **Davina:** Huh... ready to exterminate these freaks, the moment they say, _'Exterminate!'_?

 **Mary:** Modern culture suggests that the correct answer to this question is, _'Roger, roger.'_

 **Twelve:** _(holding up a Dalek Gun)_ Roger, roger.

 _(A voice rings out, shouting, "Get me Sarff…!")_

 **Twelve** : So… anyone for dodgems?

 **Dalek Supreme:** Exterminate!

 **Daleks:** Exterminate! Exterminate!

 _(The Daleks all fire at Twelve, Mary and Davina. White out. And cut to all three of them standing atop a pile of Dalek metal)_

 **Davina:** Nothing to it. We're like an invincible trio.

 **Mary:** For the situation of facing Daleks in a spoof scene, I agree.

 **Twelve:** And it should add some comedy to the finale. Nice work, you two. _(takes a sip from a white teacup with gold trim.)_ Of course, the _real_ question is, where did I get the cup of tea? Answer: I'm the Doctor. Just accept it.

 **Davina and Mary:** Roger, roger.

 **Twelve:** Not like _that,_ you pudding brains.

 **Mary:** Does not compute. Pudding is incapable of controlling people when it is inside their head.

 **Davina:** Calm down, Mary, don't short-circuit on us now.

 **Mary:** I was told that the correct term for this kind of response is 'snarking'.

 **Davina:** That kind of snarking worried me for a moment - I thought you'd have went into a coma trying to compute that.

 **Mary:** Of course not, the protagonist group for this year's Christmas story has given me plenty of examples to study.

 **Twelve:** Proposition: Davros is an insane, paranoid genius who has survived among several billion trigger-happy mini-tanks for centuries. Conclusion: I'm _definitely_ having his chair.

 **Davina:** A valid conclusion - to the victor go the spoils.

 **Mary:** And the most uncomfortable chairs.


	11. Final Testimonials

**December 25, 2017: The Day of the Release**

" _ **At last, it's ready - filming has wrapped. The cast and crew have brought all their skill to bare - the long-awaited sequel is ready to be released, and now the legend reawakens.**_

 _ **The story opens with young Davina Angkahan-Valerio, now a guest of the Velvet Room, learning about an impending doom endangering the multiverse, and the power of Persona. Can she lead the newly-formed Multiverse Protection Agency to the truth? Will she find out who's causing all of these tragedies? And will she ever ask out the Velvet Room inhabitant, Mary?"**_

"So many twists - my heart's all aflutter!" - Neptune

"I feel a bit daft - I haven't the slightest what's going on!" - Yukimura

"Same here!" - Iain

"I hope everyone's energy lasts that long." - Madoka

"I'm Cirno, the freezer of crybabies!" - Cirno (the freezer of crybabies)

"It certainly will be a rather _bizarre adventure_ to find out what happens in the movie." - Joseph

"Don't be so grimm, this will be fun." - Blake

"This will be quite the predicament - who knows what may happen?" - Naoto

"I don't even appear properly, why do they want me to say something?" - Apollo

"Being left out of this would be un _bear_ able!" - Kuma (Teddie)

"OH, MY SPAGHETTI! ARE YOU PEOPLE _ALL_ HUMANS?!" - Papyrus

 **[...]**

"We worked really hard on this - we hope you enjoy the fruits of our labor." - Frédéric

"This is my first appearance, so I hope I make a lasting impression on you all." - Viggo

"Pay attention to Nicia during this story, she's the real hero." - Enzo

" _Davina's_ the big hero in all of this - but don't forget me and Mari, too!" - Savyna

"I have my own story, but Savyna still hasn't been written yet. Please support her writer(s) in writing her." - Marisa

"I'm definitely not letting either of us get involved in this idiocy next year." - Nicia

"Bah, don't listen to Nicia. She'll play a technician to Santa, so she can relay info to us." - Jim

"I wish Bathduck would put _this_ much effort into writing our canon story." - Santa

"I really hope Marzia will be available for the next Christmas story… she can do a hell of a lot better job than Nicia, and makes a nice pair with Santa." - Jamiebel

"Honestly, this lot may be a bunch of idiots, but they're _my_ idiots." - Crystal

"Hanging with Dee-jae, Jay-bee and Jim was a hell of a time. If only Boomer would allow Omega/Nyromi some sort of respite to join us on the next trip." - Alpha

"This year is a bigger cast… who knows? We just might have a bigger adventure on our hands next year." - Charlotte

"Maybe, but we should reduce our protagonist team if we do, people won't have so much difficulty getting lines that way." - Nacht

"Sadly, I may not be around for the finale of a third Christmas Story - but will we meet again? WHO knows!" - Twelfth Doctor

"There's no doubt in my mind that the audience will be more than satisfied." - Davina

"How many quotes can someone read consecutively before losing interest? Hmm…" - Mary

 _(Davina offers her hand to Mary; the Velvet Room inhabitant takes it and they walk off together.)_

 _ **The story continues at a breathtaking pace.**_


	12. The Cinema-style Trailer!

Davina held her left rib, which was currently starting to bleed through. She struggled to limp to a tree… but when she got there, while catching her breath, she caught sight of someone having a cup of tea, merely to spite the Filipina.

A female with two-tone hair and heterochromatic eyes - both in brown and pink - held a sign up, reading, " _You're a pathetic sod, you know."_

Davina growled at the figure before her. "Mind telling me who in blue blazes you are?"

 **[...]**

 _"Hang on, Davina… I'm coming for you…"_ Viggo thought to himself, running through the park with Frédéric… before two men - one in a yellow jacket and black leotard, the other clad in silver armor with headwear in the shape of demon horns - stood before them.

"I must applaud your efforts, but I'm afraid that I, DIO, cannot let you advance any further," the man in the jacket responded.

" _ **Infidels!**_ All those who stand in Our way shall be annihilated! Now, come to Us, so that We may end this swiftly!" the armor-clad man added.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Frédéric boasted, readying his pair of cross-spears. "Viggo, ready?"

"Anytime, Freddie!" Viggo unsheathed his six katanas, before charging forth with his French counterpart.

[" _ **Intense action!"**_ ]

Alpha's katana lay to the right of him, with Jamiebel holding on to the weakened Lautani. Jamiebel hated to see Alpha pass away like this.

The gravestone in the background read, "Here lies Alpha. He died laughing."

"My dear… Jay-bee…"

"Please don't go, Alpha...!"

[" _ **The looming terror of death!"**_ ]

Santa and Bernan - in their Youmu and Kojuro costumes - stood together on opposite rooftops, both sporting serious looks on their faces.

"You destroy way too much property while attacking and the SWA is getting tired of paying for it all." Santa said.

"I've had enough, playing by the SWA's rules… ever since I had a crush on you, I had this odd desire to beat you in battle," Bernan responded.

"Only if you tell Nicia what this is about and defeat her first."

"I figure you'd have told Davina what it was about first and defeated her… of course, you do realize - this means war." Bernan readied one of his katanas. "Now, come at me with all you have!"

Santa unsheathed her short blades, and the pair leaped at each other, being paused by an artistic freeze-frame.

[" _ **A fated showdown!"**_ ]

"Your writer sure is insistent on giving us some sort of intimate scene." Nacht said.

"I convinced him to do it," Charlotte chuckled mischievously. "Now we have nothing but the three of us and a bed…" Charlotte gave the brunette a slow kiss, before turning her attention to her right. "Isn't that right… Iain?"

A woman with the same hair colors and same eye color as the Scottish-American handler and a chest that would make both girls jealous, turned over to face Charlotte with a small smirk.

"Haven't you had enough already, Charli? You're gonna wear us out before the main course…" the woman jokingly complained.

"I've _never_ had enough… but I do wanna enjoy myself." Charlotte gave the female Iain a kiss, before wrapping her and Nacht around her arms. "Have fun, Nacht, Iliona…"

[" _ **Innocence… lost. And…"**_ ]

Viggo lay on the ground, the three right katanas still in his hand.

"I can't give up yet…! We've come so far…!"

Several buildings, invaded by Hades' ghosts, blew up at the metropolitan area of Italy, causing mass panic.

[" _ **...the gravest crisis the multiverse has ever seen."**_ ]

Davina stood on a rooftop, grimly staring at the situation before her. This was not like any normal mission she had undertaken.

"For people who are involved in large events, it is inevitable that they will encounter large defeats." Mary consoled Davina.

"...was this to be part of my destiny?" Davina asked tersely.

"Perhaps getting involved in this conflict was, but it is unlikely that destiny can cover all the details of personal choice."

Pulling out her rapier, Davina turned towards Mary, as a humanoid knight with a grey velvet trench-coat appeared behind her. "Then enlighten me on these missing details!"

"I will share the amount that I am aware of." a large beast appeared behind Mary.

 **[...]**

Santa was currently quizzing Marisa with flashcards. She had shuffled them 20 times today. However, without even looking at the cards...

"Boat, boat, swimming, port, sea, jerks, ocean, diving with Elio," Marisa predicted.

Santa looked through all the cards and frowned. "I just shuffled these cards too…"

 **[...]**

"We will be making spaghetti!" Nicia announced, as she pounded the counter, causing ingredients to appear from nowhere. "First, you need to turn these vegetables into sauce! Imagine they are attacking the Jam-head, and splatter them!"

Jim blinked for a second, before nodding. "Rather odd of you to help, but I suck at cooking, so thank you!" He paced his breathing, causing his body to glow a bright yellow. " _Overdrive Renda!_ " He punched the counter, before rapidly punching the tomatoes and other vegetables into sauce into a bowl.

"I know, but Santa and I are the only ones who know how to cook better than you and Papyrus." Nicia pounds the counter to bring down a pot full of water and a box of noodles.

"Um… didn't I mention I _suck_ at cooking? I don't belong in the same league as Papyrus," Jim admitted, as he carefully placed each noodle in the pot. "And are these noodles store-bought?"

"Yeah, he at least takes cooking lessons - he's probably above you by now. Nope, I didn't want to spend money so I just poofed them into existence."

Jim held to both sides of the pot with the tips of his fingers and focused his hamon into the pot. "Hey, at least I'm learning from the best of what we have. Metal conducts hamon too… _Metal Silver Overdrive!_ " The water began boiling in the pot, and Jim let go of said pot.

"In a scene for a comedy that's based on a comedic scene from a different story. You're definitely going to end up worse after this, now stir!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Jim began stirring the noodles slowly with the wooden spoon he poofed into existence.

"According to comedy scene logic, how good this tastes depends entirely on how much you stir it." Nicia told him.

"How fast or slow should I do it, _sensei?_ "

"As fast as possible without spilling anything."

Jim nodded and stirred a little faster. "Should be good enough… what now?"

"According to the script - . Oh, demonstration time, you're not powerful enough for this part. Just a moment." Nicia left the room.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'I'm not powerful enough?'" Jim complained. He shrugged a moment later, continuing to stir.

A moment later she appeared outside a conveniently placed window costumed changed into the Utsuho Reiuji costume aiming its large cannon at the kitchen.

Nuclear warning sirens went off before the building was completely obliterated.

 **Jim:** _(still stirring the pot) **"ONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEE!"**_

 _[after the dust and radiation had settled…]_

"You were right - I _did_ end up worse from this… Well, I know what _not_ to do, and that's what you did now," Jim chuckled, having his arms and legs blown off in the explosion. "Thanks for teaching me, Nicia-sensei! I'll put your lessons to good use!" With that, he rolled out of the room.

"He's strangely accepting - but definitely staying out of comedy in the future… not enough serious scenes with Santa."

 **[...]**

"Have you heard about the one with the ghosts and the elevator? I suppose he needed to raise his spirits. _(doya!)_ " Davina joked to Cirno in the former's room.

"No matter how much spirit it has, it won't be a match for this ice fairy." Cirno said confidently.

"How about the one with me and Homura? If I said anything more about it, _Homura ga homuru dayo_." _(Homura would bury me.)_

"Become my follower and I'll protect you." She promised.

Davina shrugged. "Even from Homura's home runs?"

"And everything else. Because I'm the strongest."

"Deal. How were my puns, by the by?"

"...What's a pun?"

Davina falls over in shock. "I knew I should have taken this up with Yang," she muttered.

Meanwhile, the handlers all sparring amongst each other out on the field.

Viggo unleashed his six katanas and grinned at Enzo. "Hey, Enzo, the only true electricity elemental is I... _you see?_ "

"Yep, use electricity and end up only able to use engrish. Loud and clear."

Iain and Frédéric, meanwhile, repeatedly thrust their spears at each other, blocking all the while.

Iain was posing with his spear, as he held out a can of Pringles. "Want some chips?"

Frédéric assumed a battle stance. " _Ten! Ha! Sessou!_ I shall not fall to some spear-master imitator!"

 **[...]**

Davina (in Black Heart mode) stared down her alternate-universe self, 'Phazon Davina' (in Dark Black mode) - the latter having nearly sacrificed her humanity to defeat the former, with what appeared to be some sort of mecha-armor and a sword replacing her right hand.

The still-human-looking Davina pointed her claymore at Phazon Davina.

"Listen here, you jive-clone wannabe... you wrecked my alternate dimension home, wrecked my body, and worst of all, enslaved the multiverse...! Well, you're in _**MY**_ dimension now, and we do things a little differently here!"

 **(later...)**

Pointing her sword at point-blank range, Phazon Davina smirked. "You _know_ you don't stand a chance. Now, _accept your demise!_ "

"In the immortal words of Boomer Gonzales, ' _I don't know_ _ **NOTHIN'!**_ _ **'**_ "

With that, Davina began beating up her evil self, before leaping to the top of a skyscraper.

"Looks like someone needs to watch a little more pay-per-view wrestling!" she boasted, before she lands a _Coup de Grâce_ (a diving double-foot stomp, made famous by Finn Bálor).

Steadily rising to her feet, Phazon Davina scoffed. "Insignificant! Everyone knows that stuff is fake!"

Preparing for a _Kinshasa_ (a running knee-strike, originally called the _Boma-ye_ , performed by Shinsuke Nakamura), Davina responded, "Does _**THIS**_ look fake?!"

Screaming, she charged towards Phazon Davina, and landed the knee-strike - her kneecap to her evil clone's face. "How d'you like old-fashioned, _real_ reality Deej?"

 **[...]**

Homura and Jamiebel fired their arrows at each other repeatedly from their respective rooftops. Jamiebel was the first to call for a ceasefire.

"What good is a world that only focuses on _one_ person being protected?!" Jamiebel called out to Homura. "That's not a world _I'd_ want to live in!"

Homura simply flipped her hair with her hand. "You don't have anyone you want to use all your strength to protect? How sad."

"What's _truly_ sad is how self-centered and narrow-minded you've become…" _Her 'Wings of Madoka' spread out._ "...because I use my strength to protect _everyone!_ And with my bloodline being related to Madoka's, I'll show you exactly that!"

"Protecting everyone will lead to unending fights, fighting for people who won't thank you or care, and wearing yourself down." Homura's black wings - the Wings of Corrosion - spread out from behind her. "When you meet a powerful opponent in that state and are defeated and killed, who will be happy then?"

"I don't care if I have to fight. I need no praise... because, if ever I fall, with my friends, I will rise again and again, until my enemy is slain or my last breath is drawn - something you have failed to do. _That's_ what Madoka would have wanted from me - and I _will_ fulfill her wish here and now!"

"If you want to make her happy, you should stop putting yourself in danger and find a way to be happy in a less eventful life."

"You're telling me to give up, then... _my_ happiness is everyone else's happiness… something _you_ forgot along the way…" Jamiebel fired an arrow at Homura.

 **[...]**

"Jim, there's something I need to tell you," Iain said, with a serious look on his face.

Jim nodded. "You said you had information on my true birth-father…"

"Yes…" Iain looked over at Jim with a despondent look. "... _I_ am your father! And also, I named you Luke!"

"..." Jim was taken aback. Had his whole life been a lie up to this point? "What's the meaning of this?! Is this some sort of joke?!"

It was only then that Savyna and the female Iain - Iliona - hurried over to the doorway, with tears in their eyes.

"Then stop this!" Savyna cried out. "You can't do this! If you're going to kill my brother… you'll have to kill me too."

"Please, brother, don't kill Jim…" Iliona sobbed. "If you do, what about his destiny?! Who will be left to fulfill his very responsibility?! **Answer me that, Iain!** "

"..."

"Do not despair, for Sayaka is there!" _(appears dramatically and jumps between the two men)_ "You two, please, do not fight - these battles between my husband and my son are too gruesome!"

"Sayaka...? You're my _real_ mother?"

"Long story, y'know. After we resolve this, I'll tell you about it."

"But Iain said that he was my father…" Jim looked over at the Scotsman. "Why do you want me dead?"

"Because I didn't want you to live the same cursed life as your mother," Iain said. "You and Sayaka were destined to die, if ever the Incubators made a contract with you two."

"Dad… don't worry. I'll turn our family's fortunes around and end the Incubator race…" Jim looked over at Sayaka, Iliona and Savyna. "Isn't that right, mom, aunt, Savyna?"

"The more the merrier."

"So you knew all along… that's a relief to hear," Iliona sighed, holding Jim close to her. "Don't you _**ever**_ scare me like that again, Jim - I don't know what would happen if ever I lost you…"

"I promised that I'd blow every stinking Incubator out of existence… I'm glad I won't have to do it alone." Savyna hugged Sayaka and Jim.

"Don't worry, sis… you were never alone in the first place." Jim looked over to Sayaka. "Now, about you being my real mom…?"

 **[...]**

" _Hostile elements will be deleted. Sayaka Miki, you will become like us. You will be upgraded."_

Savyna, Sayaka and Uni were holding their own against the Cyberman army - they whittled their numbers by a large amount, all the way to their last wave; all they could do was hope that Noire, Davina and Lyric could get to the main control room and stop any reinforcements being produced.

"For allies of justice like us, who _needs_ upgrades?" Sayaka grinned, slashing away at another Cyberman.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Sayaka - they'll adapt the moment you let your guard down," Uni warned. As the minutes passed, more Cybermen fell to the trio, until...

" _Scanners identify as the Console Patron Unit Candidate known as Black Sister. You are an ally of Sayaka Miki. You will be deleted."_

Savyna took notice quickly. "Uni, look out!"

"Huh?"

" _Delete!"_

"Delete _this!_ _ **Splash Stinger!**_ "

Savyna threw three cutlasses at the Cyberman, before it shot one laser into Savyna's left eye. Savyna held her eye in pain, albeit still smiling. Uni and Sayaka rushed over to her aid.

"You idiot…!" Uni grabbed Savyna's shoulders. "Why did you do that!? I was doing fine, until you told me to get out of the way! You know a laser to the eye'd kill you!"

"Cyberman… nine o'clock direction," Savyna responded. "Aimed for your neck…"

"A strong pull or push would've worked just as well and you'd still…" Sayaka admonished her.

"...heh. I knew you still cared about me, mom… but I wanted to protect you two. I'm just… cyborg fodder…"

"There's no fodder when trying to save people."

"Don't you dare say that about yourself! I promised to protect you first… please, don't make me break that promise!" Uni hugged her tightly.

Savyna hugged Uni with what strength she had left, before looking over at her Puella Magi mother. "Hey, mom… did I do you proud?"

"You were great. I hope you'll use a bit more brain power in the future though."

Savyna smiled weakly. "You two remind me of my sister, Deej… heh… I love you, but… you guys were stupid… so stupid…"

"Stay with us, Savyna! Don't you die on us!" Uni felt Savyna's arm go limp, before checking her pulse. "It's no good. Her pulse is gone…"

"Why…? You were saved... you should've kept living." Sayaka cried.

"Dammit… I'm sorry, Savyna…" Uni sobbed, holding Savyna's corpse close to her. "I _was_ stupid… so stupid… so freaking stupid!"

Sayaka, as an act of consolement, softly hugged Uni from behind.

"I was too."

 **[...]**

Viggo walked over to a despondent Frédéric, sitting down at the table. With a wry grin, he spoke.

"I missed you, little bro… been a while, hasn't it?" He put his hands on Frédéric's shoulders. "Very impressive, Frédéric."

"Brother…"

 **[...]**

Masamune, Kojuro, Mami, Uni and Bernan look on past a cliffside, all with wistful expressions.

"When I get back, I'm going to round up all the pigs in Japan and have a giant party," Masamune ordered. " _Then_ we can get to conquering seriously."

Kojuro nodded. "Of course, Lord Masamune… the well-being of the citizens of Oshuu, as well as our protégés, depend on it."

Looking over his shoulder, Masamune noticed all three of them had downtrodden faces about them. "I understand that you are leaving behind a lot, but I promised to each of you that you will come out sharper from this."

Paying more attention to Uni, he continued. "I know what it's like to have lost someone dearest to you. Keep the memory within you, but don't let it overtake your mind… you'll never steel your resolve like that."

Uni merely nodded.

"Working towards what they supported you doing is a way of remembering someone too." Mami responded.

"I know… this is to help me get used to situations like this," Uni said, somewhat crushed.

"We haven't much time… _let's ride on_ ," Masamune directed, before riding with Kojuro and their proteges.

Mami thought to herself as they rode on, "I hope having a different unifier doesn't have negative effects for present-Japan."

"I'm only doing this so I can get closer to Noire's level and to avenge Savyna… I know I can do it," Uni mused to herself.

Bernan looked on, as he rode. "The day I come back from that universe… I'll have become a stronger cyborg."

 **[...]**

Mami restrained Charlotte with _Legare's_ ribbons, and aimed at the raven-haired girl, with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Miss Tomoe…?!" Charlotte gasped, surprised.

"What are you doing?!" Nacht exclaimed.

"If soul gems give birth to witches…" Mami sobbed, trying to keep her aim at Charlotte, "...then we have no choice but to die…! Both me… _and you!_ "

 **"NOOOO!"**

 _(Mami's soul gem is shot by Nacht; Mami unceremoniously falls to the floor - Charlotte looks over, to find Nacht on her knees, weeping lightly)_

"That outcome isn't guaranteed… working with your friends gives greater influence over events."

"But when faced with this sort of situation, forced to kill our own friends… I'm so sick of it! I'm sick of my friends up and dying on me! Where do we go from here, Nacht?" Charlotte weeped. "...Where?!"

"Forward towards our destiny, as always. While looking for side paths that lead in the correct direction and don't have these events on them."

Charlotte hugs Nacht. "I'm sorry. Even if this _is_ our destiny, we'll make sure that we save everyone, Nacht. I promise that."

"Thanks."

 **[...]**

"There seems to be some kind of strange world over there." Madoka pointed out.

"No problem, Mado-chan. Do what you and Jay-bee gotta," Crystal replied with a thumbs-up. "We know _she_ sent you a message for you and her, anyway. Enzo an' I'll stay out here to keep guard."

"We don't want Crystal to get sold as a valuable gemstone after all." Enzo said.

"If they manage to crystallize me and sell me off, I'd be worth thousands, yeah?"

"As long as they aren't paying us in ham."

"Maybe they'll give us _tonkatsus_ instead." Madoka suggested.

 **[...]**

"Madoka, this is where Neptune told us to meet… she told us that there was something that was important to both of us," Jamiebel said, holding a note.

"She's probably just late. She wouldn't lie to us."

"I agree; she's probably got a guild assignment to do…" _(looks down on the ground, finds a note)_ "'Play me.'" She pressed play on a computer, and before them, a life-sized hologram of Purple Heart showed up.

"Jamiebel, Madoka, I have come from the 24½th century. I must tell you something; you may not understand at first, but I am your mo-" The hologram fades before she could finish her sentence.

"Neptune…! What were you going to say?! C'mon, please, tell me!"

"If she tells you now, the audience will have the story spoiled," Madoka noted.

 ** _"UNIVEEEERSE!"_**

Soon, Purple Heart herself busted into the room, by defeating an enemy outside with a Dynamic Entry that would make even Might Guy proud.

"I'm sure nobody would mind - this plot device doesn't exist in the main story, after all," the CPU responded. "Also, excuse the transformation, but this is a serious scene - and my human form doesn't quite do serious."

Jamiebel turned around quickly with her cousin "Neptune!"

"You're spoiling it." Madoka sweatdropped.

Purple Heart - aka Neptune - tilted her head slightly. "Eh? Spoiling what, exactly?"

"It would take too long to explain…"

"Just go with it," Jamiebel reassured Madoka, before turning over to Neptune. "The hologram cut off before you could reveal what happened… what were you about to say?"

"Ah, yes. _That_ … well, I was about to say it, but it cut me off at the last second. You know how Iain and Sayaka are Jim's parents?"

"Yes, that's up above."

"...Well… you may not believe it, but I birthed both of you."

Jamiebel's eyes widened.

"That's pretty confusing when I had my mom appear in my show."

"No wonder we're related...!"

"Yes… I didn't want to tell you until you were old enough, but since the multiverse was in danger, I have to tell you now. I left you with two different families, because I didn't want to get you involved with what I was in at the time…"

"The Console Wars. I see… you didn't want us to get involved, since we were so young… so Madoka was left in Mitakihara and me in Italy…"

"We had our own things happen, though. Even if we get involved in things that are above us, we aren't helpless."

"Which is why I didn't want to tell you about this, nor did I want you involved in the Wars, until they were over, and you both were in some sort of big event together. I'm sorry I kept this truth from you. Please forgive me…"

"Of course, we'll be family, no matter what happens."

"I forgive you too, mom," she said, as she hugged Neptune. "That does leave one question, though… who's the father?"

"Oh, that's right - I forgot about your guys' father. His name is Jonathan Joestar - We married when we were under the same anime production company.… JoJo's birthmark should be on your left shoulder - the small pink star."

Jamiebel quickly inspected Madoka's shoulder, spotting said star. "I see it! It's beautiful...! I'll let you look at mine, Madoka." She quickly took off part of her dress, and exposed her left shoulder, revealing the pink star.

Madoka nodded, after bearing witness to Jamiebel's shoulder. "It's too bad not everyone can have such a great inheritance."

"Your father may disagree on the inheritance being great... but I believe his bloodline is rather noble, too, Madoka. You two have grown into fine, independent women. I'm proud you led such amazing lives, and that you finally got to meet each other - a long time ago, but I digress."

"Thanks, mom. We learned from the best."

"For a certain value of learning." Madoka cast an aside glance, knowing that most of _her_ story was Homura and Kyubey fighting over her becoming a magical girl or not. She couldn't say for sure on Jamiebel's, though.

"So does this mean I can learn hamon like dad and how to go HDD like you and Charlotte, mom?" Jamiebel asked.

"I would like that too." Madoka agreed.

"If you and Madoka are willing to put in the effort and time, I _might_ have JoJo tutor you on hamon, and me and your aunt Nepgear teach you the ways of Hard Drive Divinity."

"Of course we are."

"Yay! I'm all for it!"

 _[All three laugh.]_

 **[Meanwhile, with Enzo and Crystal…]**

"Figures, the good part always gets cut out." Enzo complained.

"Well, it is supposed to be a family moment between Madoka, Jay-bee and Nep," Crystal commented.

"Look, they changed it. Now my first line doesn't make any sense." He continued complaining.

"Huh…" Crystal nodded, "I would've figured Neptune say that she's Madoka and Jamiebel's mothe-"

 **[...]**

Nacht, clad in a blue nightgown, was sitting on a bed of blue roses - in a field of blue roses, duh.

Charlotte had been gone for a few weeks, presumably training in Gamindustri and running errands with the other Goddesses. Nacht rubbed her belly, almost as she was sating something.

"It's alright - I know she'll return to me someday…" she said to herself. "...after all, I am carrying Charlotte's child… I better call Kazumi to get tips.

 **[...]**

"It's so awesome! Nacht and I are gonna be mothers soon!" Charlotte cheered, hugging Nacht.

"Good thing we have plenty of friends to help us." Nacht said.

"Have you guys thought of names for your guys' children?" Jamiebel asked.

"Araneae."

 ** _*recieves strange looks*_ **

"Joking - I haven't decided yet."

"Same - I'm thinking on a Japanese name for my baby." Meanwhile, Charlotte caught sight of Davina pacing back and forth. "What's wrong, Deej?"

Davina finally stopped pacing and glared at Charlotte. "...Where's the _real_ Charlotte?"

"...What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. The real Charlotte wouldn't know she was pregnant so quickly."

"And believing I would name one of my children after the scientific name for spiders? Really." Nacht agreed.

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Charlotte pleaded. "I'm right here."

Davina shook her head. "No… wherever you are, Charlotte, we'll be there to rescue you… because you haven't been with us… not for a long, _long_ time." She unveiled her Sonic Screwdriver and aimed it at Charlotte, before activating it.

"Oh, no…!" were the last words Charlotte spoke… before she was liquefied into a mess.

"I knew it… she was made of The Flesh." Davina looked over at Nacht. "Charlotte was kidnapped under our very noses and replaced with a Ganger… and chances are, she was pregnant as well, at the time of her kidnapping."

"One more reason to save her quickly - the faster we are, the better ending this will have."

"I agree. Problem is, we don't know where to look for her, let alone where to start…."

"If we open a path to the other side of Davina's social link with Charlotte, we should be able to go directly to wherever she is." Mary proposed.

"If we're going to save Charlotte, time will be of the utmost importance," the Twelfth Doctor agreed. "She was one of the people who showed her compassion to an old crone, such as myself… I think it's about time I returned the favor."

"As her mother, I agree that we have to work quickly to save Charlotte," Vert added.

"I don't think I could live with the truth of Charlotte being my cousin, if I didn't save her," Jim complied.

"I will assist you as well - Little Lotte and I had many meetings, and been able to become friends." Mystique added.

"We've got the entire team ready to save our Charli," Jamiebel said over the comms of the TARDIS. "We're ready when you are."

"Looks like we've got quite the team on our hands, Nacht," Davina said with a smirk.

"Yeah... hopefully, they can keep up with how fast I'm going to be."

"I think we'll have no problem with that - just remember, you aren't alone, Nacht."

"I know."

"Let me do something to calm you down…" Davina walked over and planted a big kiss on Nacht's lips. "Calm down, my dearest Nacht."

"Watch out, your writer might start shipping us, too." Nacht warned, a slight grin on her face.

"Ridiculous... I only have one person in my life that I want to fall in love with together," Davina chuckled, glancing over at Mary with a knowing smirk. "Are you calmer now?"

"Mie-mie was like that too before this story, but look what happened - we're off to save one of her girlfriends."

"Good. You and Mary will lead the way."

"Understood." Mary agreed.

"I'll be in front - you use personas for fire support and melee assistance as needed."

"I'll do what I can."

Davina smiled to the pair in front, before looking behind her. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we're going to war… _let's rumble party!_ "

" _ **If any of you want to hurt Charlotte - TAKE A BATH FIRST!"**_ Nacht screamed to the skies, preparing to save her soon-to-be wife. " _ **UNIVEEERSE! UNIVEEEEEERSE...!**_ "

 **[...]**

An eyepatched version of Nacht was walking down the halls to Charlotte's incubation chamber.

' _I finally find a good use for my element and it's sneaking into an enemy base to act like a villain towards - and eventually save - one of my friends... and if I fail, the rest of the people I've met recently are going to hunt me down for the rest of time. No pressure.'_

 **[...]**

"Wha… what happened?! Where am I?" Charlotte said, panic evident in her voice.

 _*Panel opens above Charlotte, revealing Nacht wearing a strange eyepatch*_

"Hello, Charli. Don't worry, I'm taking care of you - diminutive one is on its way."

"No…" Charlotte shook her head. "You're not working for _them_ … this is a dream… this is a dream, right!?"

"No, but it will be over soon." Eyepatch Nacht's voice changed to someone else's - a mech-piloting shapeshifter who she'd met before.

Unfortunately for her, Charlotte didn't catch the difference…

"Nooooooooooo!" she screamed... " **Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"**

' _Overdramatic much... ? Overt is bad, subtle is bad, still no pressure. At all.'_ Eyepatch Nacht thought to herself, before grinning maliciously. "Here it comes… _puuuuuuuuuuuush...!_ "

Charlotte looked over at her belly - it had a huge lump in where her stomach would have been. This was no dream. It was all real.

" **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!** "

 _(cut to black)_


	13. Coming Soon? (and Credits)

_**Coming Soon**_

 _(Super-deformed versions of Santa and Jim - Santa wearing the_ **Cirno** _costume, and Jim wearing the_ **Yukimura Phoenix** _costume - appear from the bottom.)_

Santa holds up a sign. " _It's not literally named 'Coming Soon', we just haven't decided on a name for it yet."_

Jim follows suit with another sign. " _And it's not finished yet, same for C2… we apologize for getting your hopes up."_

Then a disembodied version of Santa's voice was heard. " _Actually, only Jim does - I think you all are smart enough to have figured out that the movie isn't done yet and didn't get your hopes up in the first place."_

Jim held up another sign. " _Santa does apologize too, but to a lesser extent."_

An unseen blonde member of the audience tosses a sign at Jim, which hits him in the face and slowly slides down.

It said, " _No, she doesn't."_

Santa held up another sign. " _Why have we been talking with signs all this time?"_

Jim lifted another sign. " _Trailer rules."_ He quickly flipped his sign over. " _We will be working hard to finish this movie and C2!"_

With that, Jim and Santa bowed.

" _ **UNIVERSE!**_ " A disembodied version of Jim's voice was suddenly heard.

 **[** **Ending Theme: "Vestige" by T. M. Revolution (Gundam SEED Destiny)** **]**

 **Voice Cast (Japanese):**

 **Enzo Cassano:** Katsuyuki Konishi  
 **Santa Cassano:** Yui Ogura  
 **Marisa Alboreto:** Ayane Sakura  
 **Nicia Cassano:** Maaya Sakamoto  
 **Frédéric Loeb:** Daisuke Hirakawa  
 **Jim Eligino:** Takehito Koyasu  
 **Jamiebel Angkahan:** Romi Park  
 **Marcello Moretti:** Takaya Kuroda  
 **Marzia Moretti:** Kana Asumi  
 **Crystal Evans:** Miyuki Sawashiro  
 **Viggo Ogier:** Kazuya Nakai  
 **Davina Angkahan-Valerio:** Asami Imai  
 **Bernan Angkahan:** Shin'ichiro Miki  
 **Alpha Lautani:** Tomokazu Seki  
 **Iain Ferguson:** Takanori Nishikawa  
 **Iain Ferguson (female):** Sayaka Ohara  
 **Savyna Ferguson:** Eri Kitamura  
 **Charlotte Haywood:** Rie Tanaka  
 **Nacht Kromell:** Kana Ueda  
 **Luc Perrault:** Daisuke Ono  
 **Ivy Martinez:** Nana Mizuki  
 **Mary:** Rina Sato

[...]

 **Voice Cast (English):**

 **Enzo Cassano:** Liam O'Brien  
 **Santa Cassano:** Xanthe Huynh  
 **Marisa Alboreto:** Brittney Karbowski  
 **Nicia Cassano:** Kira Buckland  
 **Frédéric Loeb:** Patrick Seitz  
 **Jim Eligino:** Micah Solusod  
 **Jamiebel Angkahan:** Christine Marie Cabanos  
 **Marcello Moretti:** Travis Willingham  
 **Marzia Moretti:** Cassandra Lee Morris  
 **Jim Eligino (C1):** Troy Baker  
 **Jamiebel Angkahan (C1):** Wendee Lee  
 **Crystal Evans:** Caitlin Glass  
 **Viggo Ogier:** Crispin Freeman  
 **Davina Angkahan-Valerio:** Erin Fitzgerald  
 **Bernan Angkahan:** Matthew Mercer  
 **Alpha Lautani:** Troy Baker  
 **Iain Ferguson:** Matthew Mercer  
 **Iain Ferguson (female):** Laura Bailey  
 **Savyna Ferguson:** Sarah Williams  
 **Charlotte Haywood:** Melissa Fahn  
 **Nacht Kromell:** Carrie Keranen  
 **Luc Perrault:** J. Michael Tatum  
 **Ivy Martinez:** Cristina Vee  
 **Mary:** Erica Lindbeck

[...]

 **Supporting Cast (mix of English and Japanese voices):**

 **Director:** Chris Irvine _(aka Chris Jericho)  
_ **Assistants:** Colby Lopez _(aka Seth Rollins)_ , Matt and Jeff Hardy _(aka The Hardy Boyz)  
_ **Jessica:** Ashley Fliehr _(aka Charlotte Flair)  
_ **Jessica's dad:** Richard Fliehr _(aka Ric Flair -_ _ **woooooo!**_ _)  
_ **Arlene:** Rebecca Quin _(aka Becky Lynch)  
_ **Garfield:** Fergal Devitt _(aka Finn Bálor)_

 **Masamune Date:** Kazuya Nakai  
 **Kojuro Katakura:** Travis Willingham  
 **Yukimura Sanada:** Johnny Yong Bosch  
 **Sasuke Sarutobi:** Takehito Koyasu  
 **Shingen Takeda:** Tessho Genda  
 **Kenshin Uesugi:** Romi Park  
 **Kasuga:** Stephanie Sheh  
 **Mitsunari Ishida:** Tomokazu Seki  
 **Ieyasu Tokugawa:** Liam O'Brien  
 **Tadakatsu Honda:** _(whirring and hissing machine noises)  
_ **Tadatsugu Sakai:** Takanori Nishikawa _(T. M. Revolution)  
_ **Ujimasa Hojo:** William Knight **  
** **Kotaro Fuuma:** _(silent)  
_ **Motochika Chosokabe:** Patrick Seitz  
 **Kanbei Kuroda:** Richard Epcar  
 **Nobunaga Oda:** Norio Wakamoto

 **Neopolitan:** _(Also silent)  
_ **Ruby Rose:** Lindsay Jones  
 **Weiss Schnee:** Kara Eberle  
 **Blake Belladonna:** Arryn Zech  
 **Yang Xiao Long:** Barbara Dunkelman

 **Madoka Kaname:** Christine Marie Cabanos  
 **Sayaka Miki:** Eri Kitamura  
 **Mami Tomoe:** Carrie Keranen  
 **Kyoko Sakura:** Lauren Landa  
 **Homura Akemi:** Cristina Vee  
 **Nagisa Momoe:** Kana Asumi

 **Neptune:** Melissa Fahn  
 **Noire:** Asami Imai  
 **Blanc:** Wendee Lee  
 **Vert:** Rina Sato  
 **5pb.:** nao  
 **Nepgear:** Christine Marie Cabanos  
 **Uni:** Sarah Williams  
 **Rom:** Yui Ogura  
 **Ram:** Kaori Ishihara  
 **Uzume Tennouboshi:** Erica Lindbeck

 **Apollo:** Christopher Bevins  
 **Sirius de Alisia:** Tomokazu Sugita  
 **Silvia de Alisia:** Brina Palencia  
 **Lyric:** Kate Higgins  
 **Yunoha Thrul:** Yui Ogura

 **Twelfth Doctor:** Peter Capaldi  
 **The Daleks and Cybermen:** Nicholas Briggs  
 **Cirno:** Ayane Sakura  
 **Tachikoma:** Sandy Fox, Michelle Ruff, Melissa Fahn, Rebecca Forstadt, Lara Jill Miller, Satomi Arai  
 **Harry Ord:** Tetsu Inada  
 **Kotetsu T. Kaburagi:** Hiroaki Hirata

 **Jotaro Kujo:** Matthew Mercer  
 **Joseph Joestar:** Ben Diskin  
 **Jonathan Joestar:** Kazuyuki Okitsu  
 **Kenshiro:** Katsuyuki Konishi

 **Dio Brando:** Patrick Seitz  
 **Raven Darkholme/Mystique:** Jennifer Lawrence  
 **Adam Blade:** Takehito Koyasu  
 **Eve Neuschwanstein:** Eri Kitamura

 **Ryuko Matoi:** Erica Mendez  
 **Mako Mankanshoku:** Christine Marie Cabanos  
 **Satsuki Kiriyuin:** Carrie Keranen  
 **Nonon Jakuzure:** Sarah Williams  
 **Nui Harime:** Stephanie Sheh

 **Naoto Shirogane:** Valerie Arem  
 **Teddie/Kuma:** Kyle Hebert  
 **Phazon Davina:** Erin Fitzgerald  
 **Narrator:** Ian Sinclair


End file.
